Pathway to Crimson heaven
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridges bloody past comes back to haunt him and kill him rated M for language intense sword fighting, sexual content and Male pregnancy slash BridgeSky
1. Chapter 1

Name:Sword of seiten

Rating:M

Pairing:Bride/Sky

Warning:Contains slash

Disclamer I dont own SPD or Saiyuki, but some characters I made up

_The sword of Seiten or the sword of holy heaven a pure white long sword that holds power over the holy. Can heal all wounds, cure poison or illneses can cut the flesh of demons and the dead as easily as a human. Its a sword that can purify anything. The ultimate power of the sword is resurction of anything perfectly. This great sword was held in the temple of the Sanzo priests, But It was during times of great evil war. Where many people died It was during this time that an 11-year old swordsman stole into the temple, stole the holy blade and murdered all the priest there blood tarnishing the sword purity after that he left the temple and headed for the battle ground. A legend was born that day the boy who was only 11 but was already master swordsman had slaughtered 10,000 men!! It didnt matter who they were he was on no ones side but his own. The sword of Seiten lost its purity and turned crimson red from all the blood that covered it, losing its holy powers and gaining the power of BLOOD!! Now 8 years later the boy has cast away the sword and now lives his life as... The S.P.D green ranger "Bridge Carson Blood master._


	2. chapter 2

Heres comes chapter two.

Disclaimer:YOU KNOW

( S.P.D base,S/B room )

Sky was currently lying on his back with Bridge between his legs going down on him he was about to nut when. "**B-SQUAD PLEASE COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY**. " Dammitt" cursed Sky " I was so close". Bridge came up " Dont worry we can finish later" Sky grinned wickedly " But this time I ll put this thing in your other opening, kay my little bottom

boy" Bridge grinned back equaly as wicked " Alright my bull/horse/teddy bear" they tongue kissed then headed for where they were called to go

( Command center )

B-Squad lined up in front of Commander Cruger, Kat Manx, and a mysterious woman. " Rangers this is the new scientist come to work at S.P.D M.s. Wendy Haruno" Said Cruger. Wendy was in her early 20's, had long platinum blonde hair, Blue eyes, peach skin, she was wearing a white lab coat, blue T-Shirt, a short blue mini skirt, and blue pumps, on her face was a

pair of blue circle glasses, also she had huge nockers! " Hello everyone" Said the Wendy very perkily Jack stepped forward " I believe I speak for everyone when I say welcome to space patrol delta" he kissed her hand letting his gaze permently meorize a certain area. Wendy giggled " Thats so sweet, Jack Landers, Schuyler Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizibeth Delgado, and Sydney

Drew" Wendy stared at Sky " Will you look at that we match" Sky smiled back " Yep" they shook hands " My what a strong handshake you have" said Wendy. Bridge frowned, as a psychic he could sense emotions and feelings and right now he was sensing lots of arousal from Wendy towards Sky! " Hello anyone home" Wendy was now standing in front of Bridge hand

extended out. " Oh sorry said Bridge he shook her hand for a brief moment there eyes locked and Bridge saw something flash in Wendys but before he could distinguish it shed moved over to Z."_What I could swear I just saw killer intent in her eyes...nah must have been something else"._ Introductions all finished " Well I should go get all my equipment set" said

Wendy. She waved goodbye and walked out of the room when she was a bit ways away she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number " Hello, yes I have made contact with him and shall monitor him for a while, though he doesnt seem as you

have said him to be... yes I understand when the time is right I shall strike... as you wish Lord Kagetora.

( S.P.D weight room one week later)

Jack,Sky, and Bridge were busy working out Sky was lifting waits, Jack was doing push-ups, and Bridge was on the tred mill thinking about the week." _Im sure of it now that woman is after Sky, I mean come on its so friggin obvious she has to touch him everytime they meet, always commplementing and asking for private chats about the S.P.D handbook, come on no one _

_is interested in it that much!!, whoa have to calm down I mean why would Sky be interested in that when he has all this, I have the perfect twink figure with just a touch of tone"_ Bridge looked over at his lover Sky was sweating up a storm he stoped to pull off his shirt and Bridge felt his knees get weak. Sky was ripped beyond ripped as he went back to lifting Bridge was

mesmerized at how Skys muscles flexed. Bridge loved Skys body it was incredibly sexy and he knew how to uses it to the fullest extent. Bridge chuckled to himself "_Damn Im so horny I can feel it outside...Hey wait a minute thats not my hornyness, oh dont tell me its"_ Wendy strode into the room" Greeting men folk" Jack hopped up and went to greet her" What do we owe

this gracious visit great beauty" Wendy giggled like a school girl" Oh just looking to get a workout cant you tell" She was wearing an all blue t-shirt and workout shorts, and blue tennies." Hey Bridge" Bridge smiled and waved back" Hey Wendy,_Tramp!!_ Wendy spotted Sky and walked over and engaged him in a conversation. Bridge went back to working out

remembering what he'd said earlier"_Yeah he loves m-_"Wow Sky exclaimed Wendy your so big she felt his arms Bridge glared"_That little Bi-AHHHH" _In his thought of anger he hit the super mode on the tred mill and crashed off it.

( Command center,night duty)

" Im telling you Sky that woman is into you!!" Bridge was pacing across the room raging about Wendy while Sky was leaning on Crugers desk looking amused " Really I hadnt noticed" Bridge gaped at his hunky boyfriend" Your kidding right Its super obvious all ways touching you and-umph Sky had grabbed Bridge pinned him against Crugers desk and tongue kissed him

deeply till Bridges head spun when they broke for air Sky nibbled on Bridges ear and whispered"Even if she does like me what does it matter I only like men epscialy the one right hear" He sucked on Bridges neck and gently humped him gently making Bridge moan"I love you Bridge you are my heart, my soul, my everything even though we cant express it openly know

that you and S.P.D I would choose you even if it killed me" Bridge smiled he could feel great love radiating from Sky filling the whole room " I love you to Sky" They kissed lovingly, but it quickly gave way to lust Sky wrapped his strong arms around Bridges smaller frame fondling his buttocks while Bride unzipped Skys jacket and slid his handwer Skys shirt feeling his hard

six-pack abbs and and down into Skys pants to feel something even harder Sky groaned he spun Bridge around and bent him over Crugers desk" Hey you want to have something really really, REALLY BIG and HARD in your backdoor" said Sky huskily sending a shiver through his body" Only if its going to plow into me as HARD as inhumanly possible!! Sky flipped a switch by the desk locking the room"Wouldnt be any other way"

(5 Hours later)

Bridge was staggering back to his and Skys room very satisfied Sky had stayed behind to clean up the mess and meet him soon Bridge smiled yet another reason he loved Sky, the guy was a friggin Energizer bunny he could keep going, and going, and going, for several hours to a Day. Bridge knew they were far from finished with this nights activitys. Suddenly Bridge felt a

pulsing energy he pulled off his glove and waved it a blue energy rope appeared. Bridge instantly knew whoses energy its was and followed it. Bridge found himself in the front of the base he looked in front of him stood Wendy." Hello Bridgey" her voice dripped with false sweetness " What have you been up to" Bridge smiled sweetly" Oh getting fucked by Sky in the command

center same old same old" Wendy clapped her hands" Brava making your last time really count" Bridge folded his arms across his chest" What do you mean by last time" Wendy spoke her voice dangerously sweet" I mean Sky and I are going to be toger now" Bridge cocked his head and what makes you say that" Wendy stepped forward to reveal she was wearing a

dark blue ninja outfit" I mean once your gone Sky can be with someone who can actually handle his attachment" Bridge smirked"Honey you couldnt handle a man of Skys...Girth and your stupid for thinking so" Wendy reached into the pouch on her waist and pulled out ninja throwing stars for each finger" Well I guess ill see after your gone. Bridge narrowed his eyes into a death glare" Bring it on sweetheat...TBC

Next chaper:Female ninja versus angry bottom boy,who will winnnnnnnnnnn


	3. Chapter 3

Chaper three: Kunoichi VS Uke

Disclaimer: Dont own

Bridge and Wendy stared each other down. Wendy acted first she loosed the shuriken at but Bridge toppled over due to the pain in his ass avoiding the stars . The ninja watched her opponnt shakily standing back up"_ Hmm he dodged my attack was it accidental or"_ Bridge closed his eyes " _Dammit I like keeping this sore feeling but for the sake of fighting this hag, oh well this _

_just gives me another reason to thrash her"_ using his aura Bridge made the soreness leave. Bridge opened his eyes and smirked" Lets try that again" Wendy hurled even more shuriken at the green ranger but this time Bridge closed his eyes and gracefully dodged them. Wendy smirked" _He sensed my attack and dodged them all, been a while since someones done that _

_this is gonna be more interesting then I thought_" Bridge ran toward her making her gasp "_Hes got ninja speed"_ Bridge stopped in front of her and aimed a kick toward her face but Wendy yelled " Ninja art perky breast shield!!!" The Kunoichis chest expanded Bridges kick connected sending him flying back he landed on his feet " What find of ninja art is that?" Wendy patted her chest

playfully" An art Sky is going to love a lot!!" She hurled a kunai knife but Bridge caught it and darted toward her Wendy pulled out another kunai CLANG!! there knives met over and over again there movements blurs Bridge made a move for his morpher but Wendy knocked it aside locking there knives each trying to push the other back." Your quite good" said Wendy" I almost

feel bad for killing you but Im sure Sky will replace the grief with great pleasure" Bridge growled " Someone on there way to death shouldnt concern themselves with pleasure" Wendy gasped a hellish light had appeared in the green rangers eyes she jumped back"_ Such bloodlust!! I have a feeling that I shouldnt get to close so that means..."_ She dropped the kunai and

pulled out a giant blue shuriken " Yet another reason Sky and I are meant to be our colors MATCH!!" Wendy threw the big star at Bridge ducked and the star whizzed over his Wendy smirked as the star went boomerang and headed back towards its target but Bridge who sensed the stars return jumped up and as the star went by he grabbed it " Your meant to die you

home wrecker!! he threw the star back at its owner but Wendy had predicted this and hopped up landing on the shuriken and spinning on it "What the fuck" exclaimed Bridge. Wendy spun toward him Bridge but he managed to twist out of the way narrowly missing her attack Bridge landed on his hands and backflipped onto his feet he watched Wendy spin around the

room on her star she made several moves toward Bridge but he dodged all of them. Wendy changed tactics Bridge saw sphere shaped objects falling down when they hit the ground blue smoke filled the room" Dammit smoke bombs" Bridge cursed this would make it more difficult to sense her this smoke seemed to weaken his senses Wendy darted in and out of

the smoke each time getting closer to Bridge"This is riddicilous there has to be a way to-huh?" Bridge stepped on something he reached down and picked up what appears to be a mop" Did Boom leave this here I dont remember seeing it before-ahhh Shed been way to close that time Bridge snapped the mop in half and gripped it like a sword " With this dull piece of wood

you wont die but you will know to stay away from my boyfriend" _Oh great sky above claw at your self let your crimson mingle with your breath and strike all the fools before us... Akamaru kaze giri, Red wind slash!!!_

_What power has Bridge invoked will it be strong enough to defeat Wendy More in the next CHAPTER!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Blood in the wind

Disclaimer: Dont own PRSPD, or Samurai deeper kyo( the attack is similar to one of the characters)

Recap: In the last chapter Bridge squared off against female ninja Wendy for the sake of keeping his lover when Wendys ninjutsu proved annoying Bridge has no choice but to call on a power he thought he would never have to use again...

Bridge gripped the broken mop like a sword " With this dull piece of wood

you wont die but you will know to stay away from my boyfriend he began chanting" _Oh great sky above claw at your self let your crimson mingle with your breath and strike all the fools before us... Akamaru kaze giri, Red wind slash!!!_ The blue smoke was blown away by a great swirl of red wind. The wind knocked Wendy off her shuriken as she fell she saw Bridge standing in the

center of the crimson swirl "Those,those eyes is he a" Bridge raised the makeshift sword above his head and brought it down a powerful gust of crimson wind smashed into the woman sending her crashing into the ground "AAHHHHHHHHHHHBOOOOOM. When the dust cleared Wendy was on her back every part of her ached she brought her hand over her chest to feel her heart and

screamed "MY BOOOBS" Bridges attack had mishapen them from there former glory Bridge walked over "I hope you learned something from this if this attack hurt so much then theres no way in hell you could stand getting porcked by a wild guy like Sky" Wendy stared terrified" Those eyes in the darkness the glowed red like a DEMONS!!! Bridge smirked" Leave now and if I

ever see you around hear again I will kill you" Wendy dissapeared in a puff of blue smoke Bridge coughed ,"Hack, I fucking hate the color blue" Then green ranger retrieved his morper, threw the broken mop away and headed for his room grumbling the whole way. He entered his and Skys room still trying to figure out who Wendy was but all thought were erased when he

saw Sky lieing on his bed in nothing but a blue bow tied around his Johnson and a big horny grin" Since Cruger gave us the day off tomarrow I thought Id get you a present that starts with fuck and ends in fest any ideas" Bridge rubbed his chin in mock thinking " I dont know maybe a FUCKFEST" Sky laughed and pulled out a giant bag of blue condoms and blue lube"come hear" Bridge flew into the room" I fucking LOVE the color blue"

(Newtech city,Abandoned warehouse)

Wendy limped into the building and into a big room full of boxes " Looks like the boobies lost" Wendy threw a dirty look at the 10-year old girl with green eyes big glasses, purple hair in and pigtails and a purple kimono and playing catscradle " Now now Kanna dont be rude how could we expect such an ugly person to be victorious Hahahaha" Wendy growled come out here and

say that to my face Yukimura!!" A very beautiful man with grey eyes dark orange hair in Blue jeans and shirtless revealing a swimmers body he pulled a white rose out of nowhere and smelled it" Ah even the sweetest rose cannot cover defeat" Wendy prepared to strike " That enough" everyone looked to see a man in in black coat(Kingdom hearts 2 style) that covered his face

walk in "Wendy what was your success" asked the man in a soft voice Wendy nelt down" lord Kagetora I was defeated by him I underestimated his skills and was nearly killed" "I thought this guy was suppose to be bloodthirsty why is she still alive" asked Kanna setting down her string. Kagetora was silent then spoke "he has changed, I dont sense the killer intent of

long ago, but regardless of that he will die". everyone nodded "When should do begin, Im itching to fight this guy and exinuate my beauty" said Yukimura,he pulled a compac mirror and combed his long hair" Kagetora shook his head" In one week when Brock arrives, our advirsary meets his doom!!" Wendy smiled " When hes gone Tate is mine" she said quietly

( 12:00 noon)

Bridge woke up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes last light had been incredible his throat was sore from all the screaming and sucking hed done, and he probably would never walk right again,not that he cared Bridge looked at the greek god curled up against him "He looks like an angel asleep, Damn he's still hard and after 13 hours to" Bridge smiled and tumbled out of

the bed he planned to crawl to the bathroom to take a shower and come back to start round umm( he lost count around 19) Bridge felt his hand brush against a piece of folded paper he opened it and read silently thinking it was one of Skys dirty notes But "_Your time is at an end you shall pay for what happened long times past know this Kyoshiro!!)...TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclamer: OWN not

"_Your time is at an end you shall pay for what happened long times past know this Kyoshiro!!_

It was the next day and Bridge was re-reading the note over in his head for the hundreth time."_Kyoshiro_" he thought to himself it was a name he thought hed never here again a covered in blood. the rangers were in the command center"Rangers Wendy Haruno has left S.P.D" said Cruger from behind his desk. " What" yelled Jack " I was this close to aking

her on a date" " We were gonna go buy cute outfits" said Syd. " And I was gonna introduce her to some good music" Added Z." Why did she leave?". Cruger folded his hands" Family problems was all she said" Jack,Syd,and Z bowed there heads in sadness, Bridge was doing backflipps in his head "_ Hahahaha yeah tramps gone all is right"_ Sky stepped forward" Sir so are we

going to get a new scientist". Bridge noted his boyfriends happy aura and wanted to blow him right then and there but Cruger enterupted that thought " In the next few weeks,yes until then we will be fine with who we have,Dismissed, but Carson can you stay a moment" while the other rangers left Bridge walked up to Cruger" Sir?" The big blue dog pulled out a bottle from his desk

and handed it to Bridge" I believe this is yours and Skys" Bridge turned crimson it was the bottle of buter flavored lube." S-sir I can explain but that explanation wouldnt be a good one cause it would get me and Sky in trouble so another explanation is, BRIDGE-interupted Cruger" I am fully aware of yours and cadet Tates relationship" Bridge was struck dumb" But how do you

know sir?" Cruger smiled " Cadet Carson have I have very good hearing, especialy when someone is screaming_ Oh Sky fuck me oh god yes dont stop ill kill you if you stop!!"_ Bridge blushed an unnamed color at Crugers acurate imitation of him with Sky. The alien dog smiled softly" I can tell you and Sky have a very strong and pure love one I have not seen since myself

and my wife Isinia, you have my blessing" Bridge smiled "Oh and one more thing I want to pount out cadet, my nose is very sensitive You and Tates scent are all over each other and the command center!!, but I can still distinguish different scents like cadet Delgado who is standing outside listening in!!. A very embarassed Z walked in" Hey guys" Bridge blushed again and

Cruger just chuckled " Dismissed cadets" Bridge and Z quickly left leaving Cruger to think"_ Its going to be a month before this smell disapears... not that Im complaining"_... Z was grilling Bridge as they walked down the hall" No way you and Sky had sex in the command center" Bridge nodded bashfully Z punched the air" Awsome I didnt know you had it in you(pardon

the pun) especialy Sky, mr. handbook monitor" Bridge agreed" I know but he knows how to suprise a person when they least expect it" Z smirked" Apparently, anyway were all going to a bar tonight its cool and its open mike night you and Sky in?" Bridge nodded " Sure sounds like fun let me go talk to Sky" the two rangers parted ways without the knowledge they were watched"

(Newtech city,Abandoned warehouse)

Wendy and Yukimura watched the orb of viewing. Kagetora was in his side of the warehouse, and Kanna was playing with her doll house. Yukimura cheered" Yeah time to get down tonight!!" Wendy shook her head" Lord Kagetora said we are not to act until Brock arrives" a dreamy look apeard on Yukimuras face " Oh yes my dear boyfriend how I miss him so,but come on

thats all the more reason to go out for fun and not attack Kyoshiro" Wendy was unsure until Yukimura said" come on girlfriend youll get to see Schyler" Wendys mind was made up" okay but let me put on a discuise so they wont reconize me" she ran off to change while Yukimura did the same,Kanna lined up all her dolls and wrapped wire around them"Idiots" all the dolls were shred to pieces...TBC

Next chapter Kunoichi VS Uke(round 2) Sing off!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kunoichi VS Uke(round 2) singoff

Disclamer: same as always

Also I want to thank Buffyxenaman, and Terrific Tina for there awsome reviews you guys ROCK!!!! so says me the Demon God of all bottom boys!! HAHAHAHAHA okay thats enough on with the show

That night the rangers were at a hip new club/bar called Kisses, Jack was wearing a red button up shirt and blue jeans, Sky wore a blue t-shirt and tan slacks, Bridge wore a skin tight black shirt and blue jeans, Z wore a yellow tank top and black shorts, Syd wore a pink tank top, pink denim shorts, the place was jumping there was a cyborg band that was playing while

people danced on the floor. the rangers sat around a table(actualy Bridge was sitting in Skys lap) as they let the music pulse through them." This music is banging" said Z moving her head to the beat. " You aint lyin girl, Jack what do you think" asked Syd giddily The adressed red ranger mearly muttered domething incoherint. Sky rolled his eyes" Dude come on get over Wendy

already shes one in a million nothing special" " Yep just look around" said Bridge as he ran his ungloved hands through Skys hair very happy with his boyfriends comment. Jack glared at his friends " And where the hell am I suppose to find a girl as hot as Wendy was!!" " Over there" they pointed Jack followed there fingers to a crowd of large chested beautiful girls " Woo Hoo,

Wendy who?, come on guys lets hit the floor!!" he raced off Z and Syd giggled and followed Jack. Bridge stood up " Come on lover" Sky looked a little unsure until Bridge said " Time for some dirty dancing" the blue ranger grabbed his boyfriend and rocketed onto the floor. The song that was playing was perfect it allowed Bridge to move his hips the he knew Sky loved the

moved around each other seductively hotly so much it made sex look like a church. "Your an incredible dancer" said Bridge as he ground his ass against Skys crotch. Sky chuckled and crushed Bridge against his larger frame " Your not to bad yourself" the music changed to a romantic love song(insert one) Bridge turned around in Skys embrace and wrapped his

arms around Skys neck. and moved slowly to the beat" I love you" said Sky out of nowhere. Bridge smiled at Sky " I love you to" his hands ran down Slys hot muscled back. Sky quivered slightly" Sometimes I feel like I dont express my love for you" his voice was a little sad. Bridge kissed his nose" You expressed your love for me before we came here remember,thats why my

moves havent been as fluid" Sky chuckled" I didnt mean that, I dont express it to good when were in public cause..." "Your not ready for everyone to know about us" finished Bridge lightly" Its okay cutie, weve been together for 2.5 years, if that bothered me I would have dumped you a looong time ago" Sky pulled Bridge closer " True we have been lovers for a long time, I trust

more then anyone else in existence,you know stuff about me I had never even told Drew and I know everything about you to right? Bridge moved closer resting his head on Skys broad shoulder " Yep,(_No)"_. The blue ranger noticed the unsureness in his boyfriends answer" What dont I know?" Bridge thought a moment " Crap what do I- oh wait!" Bridge moved so he was looking

Sky straight in the eye" Cruger knows about us" Bridge thought Sky might panic at this piece of information and his face did frown slightly " How did he" Bridge smiled innocently" Oh someone forgot the lube in the command center" the look on Skys face was priceless Bridge laughed" and hes alright with it" Sky sighed" Thats good, still cant believe I forgot the lube I was in

such a hurry to get back to you" He kissed Bridge on the forehead. Bridge continued " Even if you hadnt he would still know" Sky looked at Bridge confused" How?" Bridge smirked" Cause I give a whole new meaning to the term vocal bottom, and guessing with his super dog hearing Cruger has no problem figuring, that and he can smell us and the command center I

reconn" Sky closed his eyes and chuckled" Wow and he's okay with us" Bridge kissed Skys neck "He said he hadnt seen a love as strong and pure as ours since him and Isinia, that means our love is out there" Sky rubbed the back of Bridges neck" Have you ever heard the saying measure your love with something of your lovers, What of me would you use to measure our

love" Bridge smiled lustfully and whispered into Skys ear" Something of yours thats thirteen inches long, know what it is?" Before Sky could answer the music stoped and a skinny man wearing a fusia jogging suit stepped onto the stage"Alright chickies time to see who can croon open mike just imput the song in to the guitarist in the guitarist in green pants, alright

whoses up" The others had wondered over to Sky and Bridge. " So who thinks Syd should should get up there and strut her stuff" asked Z. but Syd shook her head" Nah, besides looks like some one else is already going" It was true a woman in her early twentys wearing a dark blue T-shirt, a very sort dark blue Skirt, ankle breaking heels, her hair short and spiky blue her

eyes covered by stylish glasses, stepped onto the stage. Jogging suit man gave her a look over" Lord have mercy!! who are you beautiful" The woman giggled" Im Ava, and I want to sing my favorite song!" Jogging Suit stepped aside " Sing away" Ava typed in the song and faced the crowd "Hi everyone" Bridge just stared" OMG, Who the fuck does she think she is kidding" "

Wow check her out" said Jack eyeing the girl " New hottie" " She looks awsome" said Syd " Nice" said Z. It was all Bridge could do to not anime fall right there"_ How the hell can they not see thats Wendy!!" _Thought the annoyed Bridge he looked at Sky expecting him to say the same as the others" She looks familiar" commented Sky. Bridge hugged him fiercely.Ava

grabbed the mike" Im going to sing Avril lavignes song Girlfiend!! okay". The band starts

_Girlfriend: By Avril Lavigne_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Ava danced around the stage

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Ava let her hands wash over the dancing audince

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about ya all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

She pointed at Sky, Bridge scowled

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

" Shes AWSOME" yelled Syd Jack and Z agreed dancing to the beat

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_(And again and again and again!)_

People were really getting into the song even Bridge despite his deep hated of the woman tapped his foot

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Ava smiled in Skys direction and danced seductively

Sky justed bobbed his head completely ignorant of Ava/Wendys moved

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_NO WAY HEY HEY-end_

The crowd burst into appaluse. Ava curtsied " Jogging suit man walked back onto the stage" The lovely Ava everyone, who can sing better" Ava blew a kiss to Sky and that did it for Bridge he headed for the stage" Bridge can sing?" asked Z very suprise. Sky shook his head " Ive never heard him sing before so I guess were about to find out" Bridge hopped onto the stage. Jogging

Suit stared at Bridge" Looks like we got another hottie, name " "Bridge Carson, at your service I intend to out sing Ava". The crowd ooohed" Well lets see if you can, what song will you sing?" asked Ava curously. Bridge smiled " One of my favorites, "God knows". Ava walked off the stage briefly making eye contact with Bridge which made her leave faster. Bridge put in the song and faced everyone he smiled at Sky who was waving at him and the band started playing

God knows…by: Hirano Aya

_I run with a parched heart_

_Sorry, I couldn't do anything_

_You won't even let me_

_Share pain together with you_

_To live purely, I turn my back_

_Without looking back and leave_

_on the lonely rail_

_I'll follow you_

_No matter how bitter it is, even within the darkness of the world_

_Surely, you're shining_

_I'll overcome the limit of the future_

_So that my soul won't be destroyed due to my weaknesses_

_my ways will overlap_

_Now, God bless us two…_

People clapped there hands yelled cheered and danced

_Thoughts that grow hot when delivered_

_Melt into reality and wander_

_There's no reason to my feeling like seeing you_

_It overflows to you, Lovin' you_

Bridges voice filled the entire place

_At the very least, while I only draw_

_A beautiful dream, I'll chase you_

_for your lonely heart_

_Stop it, telling lies isn't like you_

_Look at my eyes and let's talk about things from now on_

_I'm ready_

_Even in a dark future_

_I'll become strong and my destiny just might be changeable_

_Even though I want to fulfill my wish_

_God knows everything…_

" Okay Bridge is way better then Ava better then" yelled Sydney

_You exist, I exist_

_And other people disappeared_

_While I draw the beauty of a faint dream_

_I trace my scars_

Sky clapped along with everyone else watching Bridge up there sing and dancing was making him very hard

_So I'll follow you_

_No matter how bitter it is, even within the darkness of the world_

_Surely, you're shining_

_I'll overcome the limit of the future_

_So that my soul won't be broken due to my weaknesses_

_my way will overlap_

_Now, God bless us two…_

Bridge finished and the club exploded with applause, whisling, screaming. Jogging suit clapped Bridge on the shoulder" Dude that was.. no words to describe wicked awsome is good" Bridge walked off the stage and back over to his friends. The moment he reached them Sky pulled him into a tongue kiss so deep it left him dizzy when they broke for air" I need to be inside you"

Sky whispered into Bridges ear his voice so raw and lustfull that Bridge lost all since of common decensie and wanted Sky to screw him right there in front of everyone but before Bridge could ennact this thought Ava and a shirtless orange haired man in belbottoms and sandles walked over " Honey that was fabulous" said the orange haired man"Im Yukimura a friend of Avas" he

shook Bridges hand. The green ranger noted that the guy was giving off a fighters aura. Ava grabbed Yukimura" Well we have to be going, Bridge very nice". The pair disapeared into the crowd.

(Abandoned warehouse)

" Why did we have to leave, I was enjoying myself" whined Yukimura. Wendy ignored him Kagetora and Kanna walked over." Where have you been?" asked Kanna. Yukimura flipped his hair " clubbing it was awsome, right Wendy?". " How was Kyoshiro?" asked Kagetora. Wendy looked taken back but once again Yukimura spoke up" Oh he was fine, that boy knows how to sing!!". Wendy cringed sure Kagetora would be furious but he simply nodded his head" Ill take your word for it, Brock has arrived tomarrow we go into action". Yukimura leaped into the air and cheered" My brockie is here!!!!"

(SPD academy,S/B room)

Bridge was lying naked on the floor of his room with the equally naked Sky on top of him kissing him fiercely. How theyd made back to the base Bridge would never know but as soon as they made it into there room Sky hadtorn both there clothes off and they fell to the floor" That was fantastic I never knew you could sing" said Sky as he kissed the base of his lovers throat.

Bridge moaned softly" You never asked. He grabbed Skys hair pulling the muscular ranger up to claim his mouth" Guess theres stuff I still dont know about you" said Sky as spread Bridges legs. Bridge was silent"_ Still so much he doesnt-_ OH MY GOD!!!! Sky had slammed into Bridge to the hilt and started pounding. It lasted for about 45 minutes Bridge clung to Skys

flexing body moaning,groaning ,screaming, eyes rolling back ( basic bottomboy stuff). Sweat pored off Skys body as he plowed into Bridge so HARD...( So hard...umm like a big train smashing into a small object). Both men reached the finsh line at the same time screaming each others names. Sky moved off Bridge lying next to the green ranger trying to catch his

breath. Bridge cuddled up to him" " Sky...you...are a... Godsend... never leave me". Sky smiled " I never will well always be together forever" Bridge looked up at Sky tears in his eyes " Really" Sky wiped his eyes and kissed himtenderly" Really" Bridge rubbed Skys chest were not finished yet are we? Sky didnt answer just flipped Bridge onto his back" Not by a long shot!...TBC

next chapter, Uke VS Uke: blood of the rose petals!! till the TTIF tatta for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Uke VS Uke: blood of the rose petals!!

Disclaimer: I OWN EXISTENCE just not power ranger SPD

( Abandoned warehouse)

Wendy was sharpening Shuriken, Kanna was listening to the radio, and Kagetora was reading the newspaper. " Erggg Two friggin days, theyve been at it for two friggin days!!" yelled Wendy " Lord Kagetora surely you can say something" Kagetora looked up from his

newspaper " I think its better to let them do it now so theyll be less distracted for the mission". Wendy growled " I fucking hate gay guys!!". Yukimura limped into the room " and we hate you to honey" Kagetora folded his newspaper" Are you and Brock prepared,

today we further test Kyoshiro" Yukimura nodded " Just give us an hour to...gather back our strength and well be good to go, oh and Wndy be a dear and deliver this note for me

thank you" he handed the note to the angry ninja and limped off.

( SPD Base, S/B room)

Bridge was lying on his bed reading " Bottom boy monthly" This issue talked about the riding position. Bridge read on with great interest it was one of his favorite positions to do with Sky. He turned to the next page and found a folded note, tossed it and read on.

Suddenly something smacked him on the head he looked to see the note floating in front of him." Persistent arent we" he unfolded the note and read " _Dearest Kyoshiro I wish to engage you in combat, show me the skills that defeated Wendy, follow the instructions to find _

_me, kisses from the rose scatterer"._ Bridge sighed "its about time". Bridge stood up placed the magazine under his pillow and the note in his pocket " I shall see who these people are and nothing is going to distract!". The door opened and Sky walked in. ( HELLO

DISTRACTION). Sky smiled pleasently " Hey whats up" Bridge chuckled " You for one thing, but I have to go on patrol so rain check" Bridge tried to leave but Sky blocked his exit " Okay Ill go with you" Bridge scratched his head " Umm I want to do this alone" Sky folded his arms " Why" Bridge thought a moment "_ Why indeed ". _Sky

noticed something sticking out of Bridges pillow and dove for it. Bridge snapps out of his his thoughts to see Sky looking at the magazine. " The riding position, our favorite" said the blue ranger. An idea suddenly came to Bridge " Ok what im doing is going to buy a few things so we can play mr cowboy and horny horse man"( can

you believe he actualy came up with that on the spot). Sky smiles broadly " Wow that sounds...nice" Bridge smiled back " Well let me go" Bridge made to leave again and once again Sky stops him " all this talk about riding has got me really aroused, can you help me real quick". Sky lies on his back, hands behind his head.

Bridge instantly realizes what he wants" _Oh why not, I can be a little late " _Bridge climbed of Sky and starts to tongue kiss him they make out for a few minutes then Bridge moves down Skys bronzed body till he was at Skys crotch he traced his fingers across Skys bulge and listened to Skys gasp of pleasure. The green ranger issed the

hard bulge and moved to Skys zipper he grabbed it with his teeth and pulled down. Bridge licked his lips in anticipation he then reached into the slit of Skys boxer and pulled out his favorite toy " Hello big boy". Bridge moved his mouth over it and went down.

( Gruums ship)

" And just who might you be" said Emperor Gruum to the two figures in front of him, a man in a black hooded coat obscuring his face, and a little girl in a purple kimono. The man steps forward " Forgive us for the intrusion Emperor, I am Kagetora and this is my sister Kanna" The purple haired girl nodded. Gruum stared at her

something about the girl bugged him but before he could quwstion them Mora burst into the room. " Gruum Im bored play with m- she stopped when she noticed Gruum had company" Oh hello there im Mora would you like to play with me" Kanna stared at her" No thanks granma". Mora flushed in in anger " GRANDMA!!, Im a little

girl!!" Kanna smirked " The hell you are, you really should act your age old crone" Druum giggled, while Mora shook rage " You little bitch!!, DIE!!" Mora whipped out her drawing book and three fiendish creatures appeared. Mora smiled smugly " Scared" Kanna just smirked back she moved her hands swiftly smiling at Gruum

and Moras confused expressions, she then made a pulling motion and the three creatures along with all the robots in the room were cut to pieces. Mora screamed and Gruum paled at the evil look on Kannas face " Are you scared" asked Kanna sweetly. Mora fled the room screaming. Gruum stepped back " W-who are you people!? ".

Kagetora stepped forward so that he was just inches from Gruums face" Just Know we will need your assistance in the near future, that is all" Kagetora turned and left with Kanna in his wake , leaving Gruum in a terror stricken state.

Bridge was walking down the street rubbing his jaw and throat happily " Aw deepthroating Sky is one of Lifes greatist pleasures", He looked down at the wooden sword in his right hand " And as they say going to battle with a good taste in your mouth brings luck". Bridge reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses and

placed them on his face " Hopefully this should keep the blood out out of my vision... that and I look kick-ass!! Bridge arrived at the location at the location which turned out to be a vacant lot. He walked to the middle of it there was " Yukimura" said Bridge. Yukimura was bare chested and wearing very tight blue jean shorts. " Hey

honey glad you could make it" Bridge stood right in front of him " Sorry im late I had some things to take care of" Yukimura smiled " So I see, oh hon you have something right here " He gestured at the corner of Bridges mouth. The green ranger wiped it off and sucked on his finger " Mmm thanks" Yukimura pulled out a white rose

" No problem, now down to the matter at hand!!!! The rose burst and Bridge found himself surrounded by razor sharp rose petals flying toward him. Now dear Kyoshiro show me your power" cooed Yukimura. Bridge smirked " As you wish". Whap, whap, whap, whap, whap he swatted away all the petals. Got to do better then that Honey" Bridge smiled...TBC

Next chapter, Uke VS Uke: Im a better bottom boy then you!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Uke VS Uke: Im a better bottom boy then you!!

Disclaimer: Same as always

Ultra cool Bridge squares off against to queer Yukimura. Bridge made to strike but Yukimura held up his hand" Lets have a quick chat before the fight kay?" Bridge nodded but kept his wooden sword raised." Well You are also a fellow bottom boy who loves nothing more then getting fucked into oblivion by a very large johnson right?" said Yukimura. True,very true" said Bridge " Your

point". Yukimura pulled out five white roses and smiled sweetly" Im a better one then you!!" he hurled the roses at Bridge but he dodged them" Excuse me but I belive your mistaken no one is a bigger bottom boy then me" Bridge rushed forward and struck at Yukimura but a wall of rose petals halted his attack Yukimura smirked" The truth hurts doesnt it! the rose petal wall turned into a

huge wave and slammed into Bridge covering him. " The rose petals I control are as sharp as blades by this point youll be torn to shreds,thus making me the strongest bottom!!" " I thought I told you no one is a bigger bottom boy then me" said Bridge. Yukimura whipped around to face the green SPD ranger. " Nice costume said Yukimura." I assume thats what protected you from

my rose petal blades". Bridge shrugged " They barely hit my stomache before I morphed and quick stepped out" "Ahh so you know the move quick step, where one moves with great speed moving as if dissapearing impressive" said Yukimura." Very" said Bridge. He slammed his wooden sword on the other mans face and he exploded into rose petals and everything went

pink. Bridge was trapped in a pink cloud." Damn an illusion" said Bridge. Yukimura cackled"HEEHEEHEE yes this is my pink petal cloud technique ittraps my enemys while I attack from all sides, now lets finish this I have a hot boyfriend to get back to" Bridge chuckled"Heh finaly something we can agree on I to have a hot Seme boyfriend to get back to". He powered down

since he knew his ranger powers wouldnt protect him in this situation he would have to relie on his other powers. "So theres another thing that I have better then you a hotter lover"(record scratches) " I know you didnt just insult my Boyfriend" said Bridge. ( gonna chage the dialogue real quick)

Y: My dear Brockie has body sculpted to perfection!

B: Sky has bulging bicepts and large pecks!

y: Brock has a nice bald head so smooth!

B: Sky has short millitaryish hair!

Y: Brock has deep green eyes!

B: Sky has lustful blue eyes!

Y: Brock is as tall as a mountain Ha!!

B: Well Skys hung like a HORSE!

Y: Brocks hung like a RHINO!!

B: Yeah Skys Hung like a fucking WHALE HA NOTHINGS BIGGER THEN THAT!!!

Y: Why you, Dare to compare!!

B: 13.5!!!

Y: 19!!!!Ha I WIN!!!

Bridge tensed as he felt wave after wave of petal daggers coming toward him" Theres no way in hell Im going to lose to you!!, Red Wind Slash!" screamed Bridge he sent blades of crimson wind in all directions but the pink still remained. " Sorry you have to do better then thattt" said Yukimura in a singsong tone. Bridge growled" He so needs to die-No!" Bridge pushed his

glasses up" I cant kill him...but I can do something else heh"_ Deep crimson of the mind fill all with terror and dread blood pulse with fear at our will... _Akamarugen, Red illusion!! Then pink mist turned blood red." What is this" asked Yukimura. Bridge had dissapeared and this red mist had replaced his pink one. " What have you done Kyoshiro" Yukimura was starting to get

scared something about this red felt bad." Do you like it"Came Bridges cruel voice " Its the same as your illusion, except mine asails my enemies with there worst feras while being stocked by bloodlust,Dear Yukimura what do you fear!! A hooded person appeared in front of Yukimura. "N-no it cant be!!. the person lowered there hood to reveal... Yukimura 123 years old" No It cant

be my beauty lost and turned to this revulsion!!" Old Yukimura vanished and was replaced by Bridge with a vicious look on his face" I win, rapid strike!!" Bridge struck Yukimura fast and brutal then suddenly stopped" Thats enough now lets see that beautful face" It was far from beautiful Yukimura had several teeth missing, his nose was smashed, his face had swelled to

look like a balloon. Bridge flicked him on the nose and he fell to the ground." Now that we know who the better bottom boy is I want some answers, who are you working for and what are the after- Bridge stopped the ground started shaking like something big was walking towards him he turned to see a very, very, very tall man striding over the ground shaking with each step he

took." Silly rabbit you didnt think it would be that easy did you" said Yukimura weakly. Bridge pushed up his" Yeah for a second there,I did...TBC

Next chapter Uke VS mountain Seme: Bridges wild ride!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, Uke VS mountain Seme: Bridges wild ride

Disclaimer: If I owned SPD you would know

Bridge had just defeated the rose wielder Yukimura thought he was done,WRONG! now its Yukimuras boyfriend Brocks turn. Bridge surveyed the giant stomping over, he was well over 10 feet tall, Bronze skined, Muscular like nobodys buissines, his head bald, his face handsome in a gruff sort of way, he wore nothing but a loin cloth that barely covered the equipment he was packing,

and what equipment it was!! " So what do you think of my Brockie" asked Yukimura " Hes a real hottie ". Bridge gave the man another look over and said " I dont see it he seems pretty homely". Yukimuras jaw dropped no one had ever called his lover homely. Brock had arrived to the spot where the to bottom boys were. " So you are Kyoshiro!" Brock boomed his voice loud and

hard. Bridge stared up at the name " My name is Bridge Carson, I am Kyoshiro no more" Brock chuckled and Bridge felt his spine quiver. " So you are no longer the great Crimson king!" Bridge winced at hearing that name, he remembered when he liked being called that... come to think of it he still did "_Bridge Carson the Crimson king has a nice ring to it" thought Bridge_. Brock

raised his fist up " well Crimson king you have injured my beautiful Yuki, there must be punishment" Brock slammed his fist down creating a big crater " Ha it appears the Crimson king is not so great after al- Bridge rushed out of nowhere and jumped on Brocks arm then up to his face " It appears I am as great huh" Bridge slammed his wooden sword onto Brocks large skull

BONK!!. Bridge jumped back down, looked up and gasped, Brock was smiling down at him rubbing his head " I think something hit me on the noggin, nah must be imaginig things" Bridge gaped at the man then looked at his sword the were several cracks along it " _What the fuck is this guy made of?"_ thought Bridge. Brock cocked his head suddenly his hand shot

out toward Bridge and tried to grap him, but Bridge backflipped back in the nick of time " How can something that big be so fast" said Bridge as he dodged another of Brocks advances quick step wasnt really helping much. Brock changed tactics he pulled a big hunk of earth out from the ground and hurled it towards Bridge, Bridge gasped and jumped into the air and landed

on the earth chunk he ran along the top then jumped down and there was Brock to catch him. Bridge found himself cluthed in Brocks large hands. " Looks like ive caught him Yuki" Yukimura looked up " yes you have my love now I want you to teach him a lesson, he dared to think he was a better bottom boy then me show him how wrong he was!" Brock smirked " Whatever

you want love". Bridge knew exactly what was gonna happen " Sorry dude but Im involved with someone else right now" Brock laughed" And is he as welindowed as I" Bridge stared down " not in a physical sense but regardless of that I wont ever let a dick headed, pansy assed, douche bag like you fuck me so put me down Brockie" The giant glared at Bridge " If I cant have

you then he wont eighther!!!. Brock hurled Bridge to the ground which was exactly what the green ranger had wanted," Redwindslash!! Bridge wrapped red wind around himself so that he gently floated to the ground. " Its time to finish this" said Brock raising both his fist up and focusing his energy. " I agree " said Bridge he pointed his wooden sword towards the ground.

Both warriors powered up for one final strike. Brock acted first slamming both his huge fist into the ground" Graet earth encampment wave!!!!" the ground lurched up and shot toward Bridge in the form of a wave. Bridge just smiled"_ Oh great mother earth your blood gives life to all flow it forth to cease the life of our enemys.. Crimson earth rath of bloody Gaia" _Bridge

slammed slammed the tip of his sword into the ground and the soil turned red. Brock and Yukimura stared horrified the very earth was bleedind!!. Bridge raised his sword up and did a slashing motion, the ground before him burst forward crushing brocks attack sending it back at him. BOOOOOOOM!! When the dust cleared the dust cleared Brock was lying on the ground

covered in a big pile of rocks " Brock!! " screamed Yukimura running over to his lover. Bridge flicked wrist and the rocks flew off Brock he was badly injured. Bridge pushed his glasses up " Hmph Sky may not be as big as you but he knows how to use his equipment a lot better, now ill ask you again who are you working for! ". Yukimura stared at Bridge terrified " Our leader is lord

Kagetora, we have another one who commands Kagetora but Ive never met him, I think Kagetora is doing all this without anyone elses knowing, he seems to have a grudge against you for what happened before" Bridge nodded his head " Sounds about right, now get out of here" Yukimura and Brock dissapeard in a flurry of rose petals. Bridge started walking away "

Whoever this Kagetora is he doesnt seem very bright, like any of them sereouly sttood a chance against the Crimson King A note suddenly appeared in front of Bridge he read it "_ Applause is in order Crimson King Kyoshiro, you have defeated three of my underlings like I knew you would, but now it is time to up the ante in two days time you shall face my last minion Kanna, _

_beware of her wires for they can cut through steel, if you manage to defeat her then you and I will do battle, until then farewell My liege, Kagetora" _The note burst into flames. Bridge stared at the ashes and sighted "At least this will be over soon, Kanna huh Id best prepare for that fight... But in the mean time ( a lecherous smile appeared on his face ) I need to get ready for my ride tonigh"

( Abandoned warehouse)

Kagetora looked over Yukimura and Brock both were badly injured, Brock moreso, but Yukimuras psyche had been shook violently. Wendy was treating there wounds " You know looking at them I got off pretty easy" Kagetora nodded " Yes Kyoshiros old self surfeses stronger with each battle he enters, Kanna it will be your job to push to the very edge of sanity so I can knock him over. understood" Kanna looked up from her coloring book " Yes lord Kagetora"

( SPD base,S/B room)

Bridge walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a cowboy hat faced Sky. The muscular cadet was lying on his back equaly as naked as Bridge but with a human fitted bridle in his mouth. Bridge ran his fingers across Skys flat somache " Is my horsie ready to go riding? " asked Bridge. Sky winnied . Bridge took that for as a yes and strattled Skys waist taking the blue ranger

completely into him. Bridge smiled down at his lover " He may not be as big as Brock but who fucking cares his still feels INCREDIBLE!! " Bridge rode Sky hard and fast, moving back and forth up, and down while Sky bucked like a bronco groaning throught the bridle. In the moment when they reached the end Bridge screamed out ' YUKIMURA EAT YOUR FUCKING

HEART OUT!!!. He collapsed onto his sweat drenched steed. " You...are...god" gasped Bridge. Sky simply winnied...TBC

next time, Crimson king VS Crazy wire girl till then


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Crimson king VS Crazy wire girl

Disclaimer: dont own

( Early in the morning, two days later )

Kanna stood on top of a building surveying Newtech city. " Such a lovely place to live, but while you dwell here it shall never be truly divine but I guess that wont much of an issue soon, now time to work"

( SPD base, S/B room )

Bridge and Sky were sleeping soundly in Skys bed when. "**B-SQUAD PLEASE COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY!!!**. " AHHH" Sky tumbled out of the bed with a loud thud. " Are you okay? " asked Bridge looking down and trying not to laugh. Sky rubbed his butt " Peachy, I wonder whats going on". Bridge shakily got off the bed " Guess well find out" he

headed for the bathroom but noticed Sky was still sitting on the floor. " Whats wrong cutie? ". Sky looked up " I hate going to work with a morning erection" Bridge smile " Well im afraid it will have to wait till we find out whats going on, till then just take a cold show- a naked blur ran past him into the shower. Bridge grinned and followed.

( The command center )

B-squad had assembled. " Sir whats going on? " asked Jack. Cruger turned toward the screen " Kat play it ". Doctor Manx nodded . a building appeared on the screen " This is a building, not a very big one but a building none the less, this is it 20 minutes ago, now this is it three minutes ago" the building falls over in many pieces " The rangers gasped " What happened? "

asked Z. Kat shook her head " No idea we need you guys to find out" . Cruger stood up " Rangers Im sending Omega with you check if any one is hurt, MOVE OUT! "

( Demolished building )

The rangers arrived at the location and once making sure no one was hurt or dead they began investigating. " Well from the scratches id say this was done by a sword " said Sam. " Pretty big sword, but no one saw anyone with a sword everyone we talked to said the building fell apart by itself " said Syd. " Yeah but buildings dont just fall apart for no reason " said Jack.

Bridge meanwhile was on another side of the wreckage examining. " This was done by no sword its to rough, but to the untrained eye... whats this? " Bridge found a long string " Whats thi- Bridge gasped and mentaly kicked himself, Kanna whose strings can cut through steel, how could I forget that have to get the others out of here" he ran over to where the others were

and stopped it was to late: The whole area was laced with wire like a huge cobweb! Bridge looked at the others, they were all standing close together talking in a circle of wire, Bridge could tell he was the only one who could see the danger they were in. Suddenly Sky turned " Bridge where you been" he started walking over right in the crossection of the wire. Bridge ran at his

boyfriend and leaped knocking Sky to the ground. " Bridge wha-Hmph Bridge covered Skys mouth with his own and tongued him to an inch of the blue rangers life, In the background the other rangers are wolf whisling, clapping, Jack yelled " Ride him Bridge ". When they came up for air Bridge said " I love you and I dont want anything bad to happen to you " Sky was a little

confused but just smiled and hugged Bridge...( From the building a little ways away ) Kanna stood she had been watching the rangers for awile She'd seen Kyoshiro when he'd figured out the building collapse was her doing and had thrown her wires she had expected him to go straight for her ,but instead he showed more interest in saving that man, and from what she heard he

was Kyoshiros lover!, " Wait what am I doing I cant put innocent bystanders in danger!"( Back below ). Bridge sighed with relief, the wires were comming undone. " Hey if you guys are gonna do it can you wait for Sam to get my video camera " said Z making Bridge remember where he was, he looked down at Sky who was blushing deeply , he started to get up but Sky held

him still. " Give it a second to go down ". Bridge smiled " It wont soften with me near it, just picture Syd in a two piece bikkini ". Sky instantly softened " Thanks for that mental picture " said Sky as Bridge helped him up. Bridge wasnt listening hed spied a line of lone wires pointing away, Bridge knew this was Kannas invitation now how to get away. "Hey guys is it ok if I take off

for awile " Everyone looked at him. " Why " asked Jack queriously. Bridge thought a moment then it came to him, yet another impulsive excuse of the moment " I have to go to the store so I can buy a G-string, cause I wanna give Sky a strip dance/lap dance tonight, _Dear god im BRILLIANT!!"_. Everyone was very silent, Sky immediately went into hand book mode " The

rulebook states that rangers cant leave the seen of a crime without a good reason, and Ive never heard a better reason then that, right JACK " he gave the red ranger a look that dared him to not let Bridge go. Jack just nodded his head " I agree with Sky that is a good reason, right guys?". " Oh that is so true " giggled Syd, " Best reason ever, dont try the frilly ones they

make your moves less erotic " Said Z, " How do you know that? " asked Sam, Z just clapped him on the shoulder " ill tell you when your older ". Bridge thanked Z for the advice, kissed Sky, and dashed off... The trail led Bridge deep into the weary woods he followed along a recently cut trail, Kannas doing he suspected, as he ran Bridge went over a battle plan in his head

"_ Okay this Kanna chic uses wires as her weapon, very lethal ones there are a lot of techniques she could use, and me without a weapon but I have a feeling Kanna will solve that problem "_. Bridge reached the end of the trail to a vast clearing that resembled a spiders wed, Bridge looked there standing in the center, was a little girl in a purple kimono. " I guess your Kanna,

you seem a bit young to be destroying buildings " said Bridge. Kanna smirked " Age is just a number, it does not reflect ones skill you, who at the age of eleven had already achieved swordmaster status and killed 10,000 people deeming yourself the Crimson King ". Bridge nodded. " Kanna continued speaking " But that Kyoshiro is where our similarities end I made sure

there was no one in the building or around it before I destroyed it, BUT you killed innocent people women, children, warriors on the battle field seemed to be everywhere to you!!! ". Bridge hung his head " Yes you are correct, I did kill a lot of innocents and not even my life is enough to make up for it, but Im different now, I help people, and Ive sworn to never kill again ". Kanna

merely laughed ruefully " To little to late bucko, but enough im not hear to lecture you merely test you " She threw a wooden sword at Bridge and he caught it " Fine, let the test commence!!". Bridge closed his eyes and let his power go, he could see waves of wires coming at him he jumped out of there path but then more came at him " Damn it she's sending all of them at

once, good tactic I have to focus intirely on dodging leaving myself intriely open, If I were a normal swordsman but since Im not, SPD emergency, SWAT!!. Bridge donned his SWAT gear, he spun around and fired his enforcer in all directions disrupting the wires. Kanna watched this dispay impressed " Hmm your ranger powers are impressiveKyo- but before Kanna knew what

had happened a wooden sword collided with her face sending her flying. Kanna landed on the wire below her, she rubbed her cheek and looked up, there was Bridge smirking down. Kanna was baffled " B-b-but how did you get there when you were, she looked down toward where she'd had Bridge blocked in but nothing was there. " What speed!!, I was looking at him the whole

time and he snuck up behind me, no human could have that level of speed, what is he? ". Bridge spoke " Am I to assume the test is over? ". Kanna shook out of her stupor " Like hell it is, forest of wires million wave slash!!! ". The web of Wires pulsed with new power. Swooosh, the wires lashed around impossibly fast all around Bridge. He raced along the area, even with his

great speed this was becoming an annoying chore. The green ranger suddenly found himself trapped in a circle of whirling thin death. Kanna cackled " Can you escape from this assault little Kyoshiro, I would like to see ". Bridge thought a moment going over attacks till he found the right one. " _Flames of the blood burn strong like the immortal phoenix throught our body flow with _

_the intensity of the sun and incenerate our enemys, Suzakus blood, true element of Kyoshiro fire eruption of chaos!!! "_. Flames erupted from around Bridge and trailed onto the wires all the way back to there source. Kanna screamed as the fire engulfed her for one seconds then they vanished. The little girl fell to the ground with a soft thud. Bridge walked over and

studied her. " Shes unconcious, and the burns are very minimal, hey at least you still have all your hair kid ". Another letter fell from the sky, Bridge caught and read. " _Kyoshiro you have defeated all of my underlings, applause are to you but now playtime is over tomarrow we shall meet and you shall pay, I will enjoy seeing you again till then Kagetora" . _Bridge read the letter five

then shreded it and walked away. " Tomarow, it will all end, oh and I think a red G-string will do nicely if tonights to be my last time with Sky it will be one he will never forget ".

( Gruums ship )

Broodwing had arrived at Gruums request and was trying to figure out why the emperor was so shaky. " My Emperor are well? " Asked the bat. Gruum merely nodded shivering. Suddenly Mora appeared looking just as frightened as Gruum, with a man coated man behind her. " Ahh you must be Broodwing your reputation precedes you ". Broodwing merely nodded something

about this man was making him uneasy. " I glad your here now Gruum about what I said about eeding your help with something, well that something is now ". "W-w-w-w-what do you want " stammered Gruum. Kagetora paused dramaticaly " Launch an a full out assault on NewTech City!!! "

( SPD base, S/B room )

Sky Tate was sitting on his bed in white and blue stripped boxers with worlds biggest grin on his face. Suddenly Bridge walked out of the bathroom he sat a CD player on the his desk and pressed play( Bridges strip song: Make me wonder, By Maroon 5, I was listening to this song while I wrote this story ). Bridge smiled at Sky and let the music flow through him, he started

moving his hips seductively he pulled off his gloves and let them fall to the floor, he sucked on each of his fingers slowly enjoying the hyper look on Skys cute face, Bridge next unzipped his jacket and pulled his arms out while twlirling, with the jacket gone Bridge began working on his shirt pulling it off slowly to entice his horny lover, He ran his hands along his chest

while he crouched down then sprung back up, He moved faster, then slower, unbuttoning his pants and turned around he pulled them down a little then back up, teasing Skys sexual monster to the point of insanity, finaly he dropped them down and stepped out of them t reveal a red G-string with blue flaps covering the good spots, Bridges moves became even sexier as he

swirved , turned, pop, lock, and dropped it like its HOT!!!, He slowly made his way over to Sky following Skys pulsating aura of lust, he turned around and sat on Skys lap rubbing sensualy then standing back up he turned to face his lover, and strattled his waist wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him grinding on Sky like( not sure, but its hot ) as the song ended Bridge whispered against Skys ear " Enough foreplay, now we play!!

( Abandoned Warehouse )

Kagetora stood on the roof casting his gaze on all of Newtech city " Tomarrow you will surve testiment to my Revenge!! "...TBC

Next chapter: Sectrets of the past exposed, Crimson King awakens, till then


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sectrets of the past exposed, Crimson King awakens

Disclamer: Dont own SPD, or Saiyuki, but one character I do own

( SPD base, S/B room )

Sky and Bridge are lying on the floor of there room basking in the aftermath of there intercourse

S: Okay so we tell Cruger we were practicing fight moves and thats why the walls have dents in them

B: Dude I told you the big blue dog already knows were together, if he does see our room he'll know what happened

S: I know but its just, the dents are pretty big!

B: Hey you were the one who said lets screw against the wall, Im without fault in this

S: I didnt exactly hear you complaing quite the opposite, Oh Sky fuck me harder

B: Damn crooked I wasnt complaining that was without a dout the best fuckfest weve ever had the claw marks on your back prove it!!

S: I wouldnt say that after all we have the rest of our lives to have sex even hotter then last night, and this morning, and five minutes ago

B: Do you think well be together forever?

S: I know we will, I love you Bridge Carson you have the key to my heart

B:...

S: Will you just tell me already

B: Tell you what?

S: What youve wanted to tell me all week, and no using sex to get around it this time

B: What makes you think I have something to say that you dont already know about me?

S( Rolls on top of Bridge ): Because we are connected and I have sensed youve been troubled by something, tell me

B( thought a moment ): Very well... Sky.. I was wondering if we could... stop using condoms, I want you to bareback me from now on

S:... Okay if thats what you want, but have you been afraid to tell me?

B: Ive been afaid of getting AIDS since my uncle mortimer died from them, he nver had protective sex, so Ive always made sure Ive had condoms but now, I know your the one I want to have inside me without a barrier to seperate us from truly being together

S: Then I guess this means I can sell off our warehouse full of condoms

**SPD FULL ALERT NEWTECH CITY IS UNDER ATTACK BY TROOBIANS , B-SQUAD TO COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY!!!**

Sky immediately hopped up " Gruums attacking, we better go ". he raced to put on his clothes, but stopped when he saw Bridge slowly rising to his feet " Baby if you dont feel up to this I can just tell Cruger- but Bridge cut him off " Ill be fine now lets go and defend the city ". They arrived in the command center where the others were already assembled. Cruger made the

briefing short and to the point he pointend to the screen. There was a giant robot attacking, also krybots, blueheads, orange heads, monsters, and generals were swarming the city. " Omega will fight the robot the rest of us will deel with the smaller enemys, got it good, now SPD EMERGENCY-SWAT. Omega hopped into his zord and headed the opposing robot, B-squad

and shadow ranger along with the other lower cadets fought Gruums other forces, the battle was intense and raged through out the whole city. As he fought Bridge couldnt help but think " _This is to much of a coincidence, Gruum decides to attack on the same day Im slated to meet Kagetora, what is he playing at? ". _In another part of the city Cruger was despercing with enemy

after enemy that came at him " Whahahaha, impressive Cruger still sharp as ever " Shadow ranger looked up there was his enemy, Emperor Gruum!!. Cruger leaped up the building and faced Gruum " Im suprised, id assumed youd be up in your ship ". Gruum laughed " And miss my chance for revenge I think not " He pulled out a bone laced sword " Bone sabre ". Cruger

raised his own sword " Shadow sabre!!, En Garde!!!... B- squad had just cleared area 45. " Man they just seem to keep coming " said Syd. " Come on guys, weve got em on the ropes " said Jack. Suddenly the rangers heard clapping. A figure in a black hooded coat walked over to them. " We meet at last, or rather for the second time Kyoshiro ". The rangers stared at each

other " Whose he talking to? " asked Z. " Dude theres no one by the name of Kyoshiro here, I suggest you look for cover while we take care of Gruums forces " said Sky. The man laughed " Oh they wont harm me, seeing as there here on my orders ". The rangers gasped " Who are you?! " demanded Jack. The man brought his hands to his head " I told Kyoshiro my name is

Kagetora, but that is not true my rue name is,( He lowers his hood ), Genjyo Sanzo of the temple of Priest,Genjyo Sanzo had blonde hair, pretty face, and a long scar across his drooping violet eyes the very temple where Kyoshiro stole the holy sword and used it to kill all my bretheren!!! and what you did to me do you remember!! "

( 8 Years ago, Temple of the Sanzo priest )

_Genjyo had heard a sound and rushed to the source, it was probably another raid they were becoming more frequent in this waring time. The sounds were coming from the room where the sword of seiten was held " Bastards just never learn " he tossed his cigarett aside and ran when he arrived at the open door he saw a scene that could only have been taken out of the _

_foulest depts of hell, Blood, blood , and more blood everywhere the walls, floor, on the corpses strewed across the room. Genjyo was stunned who could have done this!!, he got his answer when he saw a young boy in nothing but torn pants lopp off the head of the head priest with the sword of seiten the boys attention. He couldnt have been as old as eleven, yet he was _

_covered in blood from head to foot his eyes empty and gaunt " Move " his voice hollowed. Genjyo glared at him " Go fuck yourself you brat!!! " He pulled a silver gun out his robes but before he could fire, the boy darkened his world, SLASH!! right across his face, The priest fell to the ground screaming in pain clutching his face he could hear nothing but the sounds of his ruined eyes his soul torn_

( Newtech city present )

" That day you killed all my friends and blinded me, but its thanks to a benifacter that I regained my vision, soon after that I went looking for you, I learned of your corpes laden path of blood how you massacred the warriors at the battle of haruhi no side was yours all were just targets that fell at your feet, the holy sword had lost its white pure form and had now taken on a

blood red one, I searched long and hard and here you are now, " Okay this guy is off his rocker! " said Syd. " Bridge can you read his aura to see-

Jacks words were ignored as Bridge powered down and walked forward. " Bridge? " asked Sky concerned. Genjyo narrowed his eyes yes there you are Kyoshiro, you vile murderer it has been some time ". The rangers were stunned as the priests words washed over them " You didnt know Kyoshiro here is famous for his reputation as the Crimson king blood shedder of

10,000 beings possibly even more!! ". " No its not true Bridge isnt a killer!!! " yelled Sky " Right Bridge? ". The green ranger turned to his friends " Im sorry guys but its true, I did kill his fellow priest and all those soldiers ". A long painful silence followed but before the rangers could fully process this information Genjyo threw salt on the wound " Not just them, dont forget

all those fillages that you and your cohorts brutally attacked, Women, children, young old it didnt matter to you, all you saw was red! ". Sky fell to his knees, no how could the guy he loved more then anything be a vicious killer. Bridge spoke " I wont try to justify for my actions, If killing me will help then please do it, just leave the others alone... Cruger and Gruum were

fighting like crazy clashing there swords " Come on doggie you have to do better then that " taunted Gruum. Cruger smirked and jumped back " Shadow doppleganger, anubis style!!! " Five shadow ranger clones appeared. Gruum gasped " I hope this counts as better " said all the shadow rangers... Genjyo fixed Bridge with a glare " Sorry bitch your not getting out this that

easy, besides I dont want to just kill you first I will defeat you in combat and gain back my fallen bretherens honor, now summon the sword you stole after I kill you I will purify the blade ridding it of all the past deeds you had it do! ". Genjyo pulled out his weapons, in his right hand he helds a silver gun blade revolver, and in his left hand was a five bladed swordfan " Im

going to kill you ". " No your not!!! " screamed Sky and he prepared to chareged but was stopped by the wall of, Wendy, Yukimura, Brock, and Kanna. " Sorry hon but this fight is between those " said Yukimura. " Wendy " said Jack suddenly. the others to noticed the ex scientist was there in the garb of a ninja " Hey Sky, just sit back and watch the show once Kyoshiros

dead ill have you all to myself ". Sky glared at the woman. Genjyo charged at Bridge and swung both his swords but Bridge dodged, and whirled around to kick the man in his stomache. Genjyo skidded back and charged again " So you intend to fight good boy, just call the sword and this fight will be good " he jabbed at Bridge, and the green ranger dodged all his attacks " I

wont call it " . " Bridge yelled Sky. " I dont care about what happened in the past, I meant what I said before I love you and only you all that matters is our future together, so beat this bastard ". Bridge smiled " _He still loves me even after what he heard, he still wants to be with me "._ Genjyo glared the look in his opponents eyes had changed but not to what he wanted,

there was love in them, what he wanted was the murderous look he knew and heard " _Time to change tactics, _Brock do it!! ". The giant nodded and raised his fist preparing to strike, " No way " yelled Sky. He and the others fired there enforcers. Brock screamed in pain infuriating Yukimura he sent a storm of dagger petals at the ranger. Sky threw up his shield and blocked

Yukimuras attack. " You wont kill me-splat. Wendy jumped from out of nowhere and slashed Sky across the chest. he morphed out and fell back in a sitting position clutching his chest " Sorry Sky, but dont worry you wont die, unfortunately this kunai of malice keeps a wound open and painful, but dont worry I fix it later " The rangers rushed to Skys side. Bridge gasp

and let his guard down for a second, Genjo stabbed him in the chest, just away from his heart and pulled out leaving a hole, Bridge fell to the ground , not at the wound but at Sky he could hear his lovers cries of pain. Genjyo smiled down at him " Now lets see the real Kyoshiro ". Sky was in real pain but his wound seemed far away compared to seeing Bridge get

stabbed. He tried to stand up to get up had to get to Bridge but a hand forced him back down " I suggest you stay here ". The rangers stared at the new arrival. It was a boy of Eighteen, he wore a black Linkin park shirk, blue jean shorts, steel toed boots, a black leather over coat, his skin vanilla, and his hair pure white and long down to his waist, on his face was black

sunglasses. " Who are you? " asked Z suspiciously. The boy just smiled " Not with this band of jerkoffs, if thats what your asking as for my name its Riku, but we have other problems right now ". Bridge started to get up " Yes Kyoshiro rise up and show me-AHHH. Genjyo Sanzo was blasted back by the red aura that had rushed from Bridges body the ground began to

shake, the air turned cold, power pulsed around Bridge, a long Red sword appeared in his hands. " Whats happening?! " asked Sky trying to get back up again but being forced down by Riku again " Stay here unless you want to get caught in the wrath of the Crimson King!!! ". Kyoshiro turned to the others a lunatics smile on his face and murderer in his eyes!!...TBC

Bridges true self Kyoshiro has been awakened, can Newtech city survive his power?, and who is Riku?, and who is the figure ABOVE Genjyos group that truly leads them?, all answers in the next chapter, explanations and departure to the ocean of trees, till then


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: explanations and departure to the ocean of trees

Discalimer: As usual I dont own Power rangers, if I did it couldnt be aired on the channels you see it on, nor do I own the slayers, or Naruto

Gruum was fighting all six of the shadow rangers at once when a shiver ran through his body, a great power had just been unleashed. " You feel that to? " asked Cruger. Gruum nodded and both turned in the direction, of the awsome power...( Back to where the real action is ). Area forty five, Kyoshiro, Bridges alter ego, had awakened and smiled at everyone with a lunatics grin, his hair had turned

deep red, his eyes crimson. the sword of Seiten, gripped in his hand. " Hello little weaklings " said Kyoshiro mockingy. Genjyo stood up and gaped, this figure before him was different from the boy of before, Kyoshiros gaze fell on the priest " You wanted to fight me right I hope your ready dickweed, I havent had the pleasure of killing in such a loooooong time, I hope you dont dissapoint ". Genjyo

glared " No I wont you pisslick " He charged at Kyoshiro and slashed at him with his paper fan sword, but all he hit was air. " Come on surely you can do better then that? " asked Kyoshiro. Genjyo whirled around aimed at Kyoshiro and went at him this time his attacks more swift, the tables seemed to have turned, Kyoshiro was now on the defense his moves less efective he stumbled back barely

missing Genjyos attacks. " Lord Genjyo will be done soon " said Kanna smugly. " Yep, it appears Kyoshiros reputation is greatly exagerated ". said Yukimura. The rangers stared they had been shocked at first from Bridges change to Kyoshiro, but now they were worried. " Is he okay? " asked Sky scared that Bridge would be killed. Riku merely scoffed and pulled out a jug of Sake " Dont

be fooled it may look like hes in trouble, but thats just because he has an ego the size of Texas, he always lets his enemys have the upper hand, right before he-SLASH!!. Kyoshiro had made a tripping motion to make Genjyo think he had the opportunuty to finish the fight, but with lightning fast moves Kyoshiro slashed The priest right across the chest sending him flying onto his back. "

Completely overpowers them " finished Riku. Kyoshiro laughed maniacaly " You just got cut deeply on the chest thats all. come get me!!, **Summon **your cronies, use your **holy** powers and patch up that wound and **stand up!!, **pick up your swords and fight back!!, the fights only just begun!!, **HERES** where it gets **FUN!!, HURRY!, HURRY!!, HURRY, HURRY, HURRY!!!. **Genjyo struggled

to sit up " G-G- goddamn freak!! ". Kyoshiro smirked " So thats what you are, a worthless, Good-For-Nothing lump of flesh ". He raised his sword to deal the final blow. " Lord Kagetora " Yelled Kanna. She, Yukimura, Brock, and Wendy rushed to stop Kyoshiros attack on there master, But Kyoshiro having wanted this quickly turned on them. But a blast blocked the path. Everyone

turned in the direction of the attack to see Gruum and his forces. " Green ranger so it is you who have the power thatshook the city, Join me and rule the galaxy beside me!! ". " No join me!! " Broodwing and his forces had arrived also wanting to get the swordsman on there side. " Stay out of this you stupid bat " yelled Gruum. " Up yours skeletor " yelled Broodwing flipping Gruum the bird. As

the two villians argued Shadow ranger had arrived " Rangers whats going on? ". Jack stepped up " Sir were not really sure, all we know is that Bridge has changed and... He wasnt sure what else to say. Riku filled in the blank " Listen mutt all you need to know is your safest here, that area over there is about to become a blood bath ". Kyoshiro stood watching Gruum and Broodwing argue.

" Alright Ive made my decision ". Gruum and Broodwing who were inches from each other turned " You have? ". Kyoshiro smiled sweetly " Ive decided to kill you both, Red Wind Slash!!! " Before eighther villains could do anything a large gust of crimson wind obliterated them!!!, tearing up the ground leaving a big gash in the earth. Everyone just gaped. Kyoshiro turned to the rangers "

Looks like both your enemys are gone, arent I generous ". He turned his attention back to Genjyo " Now where were we ". "We have to do something, right? " asked Z. " Bridge just killed Gruum and Broodwing and all there forces, is there anything we can do? ' Wondered Syd " " That is not Bridge " said Sky. Riku stepped up a black aura coated his body " That is Kyoshiro the Crimson

King, and Ive been itching to fight him for a long time " A long black sword appeard in Rikus hand " Dont worry ill snap him back to his senses ". Kyoshiro smiled at the cowering beings before him " What happened to your big talk, I thought you were going to kill me, or was that all talk ". If your so intent on dying then turn this way ". Kyoshiro smirked " Riku, Its been a long time ". The white

haired youth smiled " Not long enough ". His sword began to crackle with energy, as did Kyoshiros. " As always "

K: _Oh great fire bird who burn like the sun, I call on your power boil the blood of our enemy to ash, Suzaku strike!!_

R: _Bird of the underworld whose hellish flames char the very soul, cast our enemy into oblivion, Black Suzaku Strike!!_

Kyoshiro dissolved into a great red Phoenix, and Riku into a black one, both birds rocketed toward each other and right before they collided, Sky let out a cry of great pain. BOOOOOOOOM...( hours later ). Bridges was tossing and turning in his hospital bed, his dreams filled with blood, and pain, and a red figure cackling " AHH " Bridge sat up drenched in a cold sweat. " Awake are we ".

Bridge turned to the left and saw Riku sitting by his bed " Riku!!, so then I guess it wasnt a dream ". Riku stood up " Nope, but I getting past that there is something bad getting ready to happen that we have to stop "... ( In the command center ) Everyone stood at attention, Wendy had removed the curse on Sky before they left, Supreme commander Birdy was coongradulating them "

Once again Cruger good job Cruger you and your Rangers really came through, all though SPD tries not to kill criminals, Gruum and Broodwing were, high level and no one really wanted them captured alive, so good show, Gruums ship has been captured and the being Omni put to death, Mora was captured and given life in jail, all credit goes to you and your rangers, well Im off to the,

Gruum is now gone party once again good job ". He sighned off " Someones happy " said Jack. Cruger nodded. " Gruum is gone and so is Broodwing, earth is safe ". " Dont break out the liquor just yet ". Everyone turned to see Riku and Bridge in the doorway. Bridge was wearing A green T-shirt, blue jeans, and a beanie on his head, the sword of Seiten at his waist. " What do you mean? "

asked Cruger. Riku took a swig of Saki " How to begin Well I guess with, him, You all know who lord Zedd is right? " The rangers gasped. Kat brought up a hologram " Him ". Riku stared at the image and shook his head " Yes and No, he doesnt look like that anymore, he looks more...humanish, his skins still red and all. but now he has a face, oh and he goes by the name Zangetsu now

". " What is he after ". asked Syd. Riku drank again " The Tenchi Kaigen weapons, heaven and earth foundation weapons, Five sacred weapons forged at the time of creation, From the power of the creator. " The creator?, do you mean god " Asked Jack. Riku shrugged " Depends, if your christian then I guess you would call it that, it has many names, she who shines like gold upon the

sea of chaos, great mother, but the cretors true name is The Lord Of Nightmares!! ". Silence. " The creator is a woman? " asked Jack. " In a sense, she who created existence from the sea of chaos, in other words she created life from herself, but getting back on topic Zangetsu wants the weapons, you saw how powerful one is, though they all have different powers there all destructive ". "

So if Zangetsu gets them he can take over the world asked Z. Riku shook his head " Its more serious then a simple take over the world scenario, who so ever brings together all five of the Tenchi Kaigen weapons, gains the power of the creator - He gains the power of god " exclaimed Syd. Riku sighed " Will you idiots let me finish!, bringing together the weapons, unlocks a spell that

allows someone to call the lord of Nightmares into this plane and can wipe anything out of existence ". The rangers gasped, and Bridge finished " Thats a problem in itself. but whats more is the probability of casting the spell correctly, for if even the slightest mistake is made, the spell will backire and plunge the world into the nothingness of the sea of chaos destroying all of existence ".

Bridges words shook the rangers. Riku finished his Saki and tossed it over his shoulder leting it smash against a wall " So now you know, later lets go Kyo. " Wait a minute " said Cruger " If what you say is true then we have to do all we can to- listen! said Riku " Zangetsu has three of the weapons, Bridge has one, then theres one thats hidden Zangetsu doesnt know where it is but I do, Me

and Bridge along with some of our friends are going to go get it, then head to the palace of the dark fang, thats where Zangetsu holds court, and wipe the bastard and all his forces out, we dont need dead weight slowing us down ". " Dead weight! " said Jack angrily " Hey were not weaklings!! ". Riku smirked " Compared to the enemys were going to be facing your cockroaches, come on

you saw how strong Kyoshiro was, and there are guys not as strong as him but they come pretty damn close ". Jack averted his eyes to the floor. Bridge bopped Riku on the shoulder " You didnt have to say it like that " Riku shrugged " Well I sure wasnt going to sugarcoat it " Brdge sighed " Sir you dont have to worry Me, Riku, and our companions will be fine, well stop Zangetsu and be

back soon ". Cruger thought a moment " Fine cadet Carson you and your friends are charged with stopping Ze- I mean Zangetsu " Bridge nodded, Riku rolled his eyes, Bridge cast one last look at Sky, the blue ranger had been silent the entire time and his gaze had not left the floor " Come on Kyo, were off to the ocean of trees " said Riku he grabbed Bridges wrist and pulled him along.

( outskirts of Newtech city )

" Alright we have all the essentials right " said Riku " food, water, condoms, hey I lpan on getting plowed while were out there! " Bridge rolled his eyes " whatever just open the way " Riku stepped forward and began muttering in some unknown language. The road before them warped into a path leading to a huge forest. Riku looked very pleased with himself " Lets go- hey you hiding

behind that building come out now!!. Bridge was confused, he'd been thinking about Sky so he hadnt noticed they were being followed. The culprit was... Sky, he wore a white tank top, blue shorts and hiking boots, on his back was a large backpack, and a sword at his waist. " Bridge... Im sorry about before I didnt say anything cause I wasnt sure what to say, but now I- want to wish us

good luck by handing over supplies and weapons " said Riku. Sky shook his head " No I... want to go with you ". Bridge smiled he was happy that Sky didnt hate him, but " Dude did you not hear a word I said before? ". Sky nodded " I heard loud and clear, but I dont care, I couldnt stand from being away from you for so long, Id die from blue balls ". Riku anime falls. Bridge turned red " _Thats _

_the sweetest thing he's ever said to me_ " Sky wrapped his strong arms around Bridge " If you think I wont be able to handle myself we can go behind a tree and ill show you with my 14-inch cock!! ". Bridges eyes widened. " Fourteen inches!! " said Riku from the ground. Sky kissed Bridges lips softly " I grew an inch, and Ive grown stronger to, I can handkle anything, but what I cant handle is

not having you near. " Bridge sighed and smiled " With that said how can I not let you come, right Riku?. " Riku stood and fixed his sunglasses " Whatever, lets go already ". Bridge took Skys hand and together with Riku they walked into a new adventure...

( palace of the dark fang )

Zangetsu sat on his throne wearing a black silk robe in his hands an over sized, cleaver blade without a hilt guarda black blade with a silver edge, and a Z on the hilt. His face was rather handsome, getting past the blood red skin, his head bald, his body muscular. Below his tall throne was a ninja with grey hair, a headband going sideways across his face covering his left eye and

making his hair lean to the left, his mouth covered, he wore a green vest over a black shirt, and grey jeans. " Kakashi Hatake, Trail them till they lead you to the sword of Muten, Void heaven, then kill them and bring the sword back to me!! ". Kakashi bowed his head " As you order lord Zangetsu " he dissapeared in a puff of grey smoke. Five figures stepped forward. Zangetsu cocked his

head " Ahh you five, from what I heard you were once rangers, but then you saw the darkness and joined that bone head Gruum, but now that hes gone you wish to join me is that it? " A woman in a red shirts, long red skirt, and red gloves up to her elbows with blades on them " Yes lord Zangetsu, we wish to serve you and help you with your goal in exchange for power " Zangetsu chuckled " Of course, Fine then welcome... what should I call you? " The woman smiled evily " Just call us A-Squad!! "...TBC

Next chapter: trailblazing battles


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: trailblazing battles

Disclaimer: dont own

Bridge, Sky, and Riku walked along a path surrounded by lush shrubbary, as they walked Sky was filled in on the journey by Bridge. " Okay so as Riku explained before there are five heaven and earth foundation weapons, The sword of Seiten, Holy heaven, has power over all forms of white magic it can even bring people back to life, unfortunately in its currnt state all it controls is blood...anyway next

is the spear of Maten, evil heaven, it absords souls of the wicked and with them can pierce through any defense, physical or magic, the bow of Uten, or existing heaven, fires arrows of soul, the weilder or nearby persons there very powerful and accurate, The staff of Kouten, Eternal heaven, banishes people to another dimension, lastly is the one were looking for, the sword of Muten, Void heaven, its

powers are unknown ". Sky listened intently to Bridges words " So where is the sword? ". It was Riku who answered " In the care of a powerful sword smith named Muro, are compantions are guarding it till we get there ". Sky had been wondering this for a while " Who are these compantions? ". Bridge smiled " Akira of the twin ice, and Gaara of the desert, there wicked strong! " " Though not as us ".

said Riku and he stopped suddenly " Speaking of strong comrades are you " he asked Sky pointed. Bridge quickly answered " Of course he is ". But Riku scoffed not from what I saw, he got attacked by the kunoichi pretty easily, especialy since she was so slow, and the enemies out here are strong, fast, and cunning, and do you even know how to uses that sword properly? ". Bridge

glared at Riku but, Sky simply pulled the sword out of its sheath and held out " Pretty well ". Riku examined the blade, his eyes suddenly bulged, " This is Kenshin Himuras Sakabato, reversed edge sword ". Bridge moved to examine it too " Sure is, Sky where did you get this? ". Sky resheathed the sword " Its a family heirloom, my great, great, great, great,great,great grandfather was a

dissiple of Kenshins, the only one Kenshin had ever taught the ancient sword style Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, when he died of cancer, he gave the sword to grandfather, and its been passed down ever since ". Riku and Bridge stared at each other " Do you know any of the techniques? " asked Riku. Sky nodded " A few, and I plan on learning the rest during this trip ". He pulled a scroll out of a

pocket on the backpack " Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu sword style, read across it. Sky put it back in the pocket " Im not completely useless ". Bridge smiled warmly, Riku rolled his eyes and they continued. Theyd been walking for almost fourteen minutes when Riku and Bridge stopped and there hands flew to there swords. Sky was puzzled for a moment, till he saw a large creature crashing

toward them. It had blue skin, two thick arms, small legs, its head medium and a mouth full of teeth " An Oni, ogre " commented Riku " Childs plays ". The ogre suddenly rushed faster Riku jumped to meet it but then suddenly turned out its way. Bridge was about to slash the beast, but suddenly felt the sword of Seiten vibrate in his hands " Dammit " Bridge cursed it had been to long

since hed wielded the sword and it was used to Kyoshiro, and did not yet know Bridge Carson. Sky saw the ogre barreling toward his seemingly paralyzed lover and instantly reacted. He dropped his bag and ran forward unsheathing his sword, he jumped up above the monsters head " Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Dragon Hammer Strike!! " Sky slammed the Sakabato onto the ogres head and

with a sickening crack, it fell to the grounds. Sky landed and sheathed his sword, and rushed to Bridges side " Are you okay ". Bridge nodded and hugged Sky " That was amazing!! " He whispered " Ive never been so hot for you before, I cant wait for tonight ". Riku killed the Oni and they contiued on till they found a clearing. " This is a good place to stop for the night " said Riku. Sky

placed his bag down and began rummaging through it. He pulled out an assortment of objects, cooking pan, Utinsels, and a tent, which he then proceded to put together. The two bottomboys watched him work " How much stuff does he have in here asked Riku. Bridge wasnt sure. He reconized it as one of Kats dimentional bags, where a person can put nearly limitless things inside. Sky had

finished, the tent was huge, and had the words SPD printed across them, Sky then walked over " Alright what do you want for dinner? They decided on hamburgers, and Sky went to work. Bridge started the fire then walked off to fix up the inside of the tent with the stuff Sky brought. Leaving Riku and Sky alone. They sat in silence for a moment. Riku broke the silence " How long have

you guys been together? Sky had a feeling this was coming. " Two and a half years, it will be three in two days "

R: How did you meet?

S: He'd been assighned as my roommate

R: What were your first thoughts when you saw him?

S: I got a hardon

R: When did you guys first fuck?

S: That night, I screwed him for hours

R: First date?

S: Three days later, I took him to the red lobster

R: Do your parents know?

S: Yeah my moms really supprtive, but my step dad Claude, well he's an ultra christian

R: Enough said, Do you love him?

S: With all my heart, I wouldnt be here if I didnt, how am I doing so far

R( Coughs): Okay have you ever had sex with other men

S: Tons, I have a reputation as being a sex god

R(nodded): So your a solidary top?

S: Yeah, I bottomed once for my friend Drew, it was alright, but I like fucking him better

R: Then your the perfect sexual match for Bridge, any woman?

S: No ive never been attracted to woman

R: HMMM

S: Im not lying

R: I know, thats enough you seem good enough

Riku yawned and removed his sun glasses to reveal Deep purle eyes. Riku smirked inwardly, he knew he was a total knockout, he had absolutely no problems getting other guys attentions, though he hated the accasions when he was mistaken for a girl!, he was as much a bottomboy as Bridge, though Bridge had slept with Ten more guys then him, This was the final test if he showed interest

Riku would know the guy was no good. Sky stared at him blankly " So did I pass ". Riku studied his eyes, there was absolutely no interest whats so ever, infact Riku could see mild disgust," B+ ". Sky nodded and went back to cooking, By the time he was done Bridge had reapeared, he noticed that Rikus glasses were off and shot him a glare, but the white haired boy mearly smiled " Well

looks like your man isnt without skill ". They ate, then cleaned up " We should decide who has guard duty " said Sky, Riku waved them off " Go to bed already, I shall handle nightwatch for the entire trip ". Sky and Bridge didnt argue. When they entered the tent, Sky smiled Bridge had set it up so nicely, the covers were spread out to make a bed and the pillows were pilled up, they stripped

down to there underwear, Sky boxers, Bridge briefs, and lied down. " This is so nice " said Sky as Bridge rested his head on his chest and rubbed the boarder of Skys Boxers. " Im a real homesetter when I want to be ". said Bridge. Sky stroked his cheek " I hope you can when we get our house. Bridge sat up to stare at Sky " Now that Gruum and Broodwing are gone, and once were

finished with this, I want us to move off base, if you want to ". Bridge kissed his lips softly " I would like nothing better, now well be able to be as loud as we want ". Sky cocked his head " Your always loud ". Bridge grinned mischievously " Actualy I hold back, but now I can show you how much of a vocal bottom I am!! ". Sky smiled... " Umm Bridge, I love you and Id do anything for you, I feel I

should say this, just to be fair do you want to fuck me? Silence, It took all Bridges self control not to laugh. Instead he strattled Skys waist " Oh dear Schuyler clearly you dont know the laws of existence " Sky stared up at him " Enlighten me ". Bridge put on a studious look " Gladly, in existence, The Sky, the heavens is always above, the Bridge, or earth, if the unspeakable were to

happen and they switched places chaos would ensue, not to mention the earth would be very unsatisied, you see it needs the heavens white nutrients in its lower parts other wise it would go insane, besides the heavens isnt meant to be that way, its, object of power is to strong not to do the job it was meant to do, get it? " Sky chuckled " Yep nice way of putting it, whered you here that

from?. " Bridge removed his briefs " From a genius, its a little different from what he said, but still basically the same thing, now lets see this fourteen incher ". Sky grinned and pulled his boxers off. Bridge gaped Sky had not been kidding, his cock really had grown, it was not only longer, but thicker to, Bridge felt his ass tremble screaming to him to feed him that meat, Bridge stroked Sky

absently, as he reached for the lube " Remember what I said, I want to feel you cum inside me " They switched positions so Bridge was lying on his back spread eagle wide, and Sky was between them lubing him and Bridge up. " This the first time Ive barebacked anyone " Said Sky. Bridgeran his hands through the mudclr gods hair " Same for me, its the same concept as having gloved sex,

Go as hard, and brutal, and rough as you can ". Sky nodded positioning himself, and thrusting in...Outside, Riku was going over his inventory, He had the long black bladed " Unholy sword-chain to black heaven, some Kunai, Bombs- suddenly his thoughts were interupted by the screams coming from the tent. "OH GOD SKY YES, RIGHT THERE HARDER, FASTER!!!, OH SO GOOOD!!!

Riku rolled his eyes, first time barebackers are interesting, and Sky really does belong with Bridge hes just as vocal. " FUCK YES, OH BRIDGE YOU FEEL SO TIGHT AND MINE, YOUY ARE MINE, TAKE MY COLLASAL COCK, ALL THE IN, CHRIST SO TIGHT!!!! IM AM NOT HOLDING BACK, YOU WILL NEVER WALK GOOOD EVER AGAIN I PROMISE YOU THAT!!! It went on for

about sixty four minutes, Riku had placed a warding spell on the area, taken out some Wine and read a book, trying to ignore his mass jealousy, there was no way in hell he was interested in Tate just that the fact that Bridge was having such intense anal sex, He glare over his shoulder at the person he knew had been following them for a while, wishing they would attack, if not in sex his

energy would be worked off in battle...In the tent, Sky and Bridge were drenched in sweat, the air was heated, and they were both very close, Bridge hit first, his senses, insensified. Sky screamed out " BABY HOPE YOUR READY CAUSE HERE I CUUUUUUUMAHAHDDHOFGGFKHG " It was impossible for Bridge to describe, he felt like a whole ocean had just gushed inside

him magnifying his own release till to point it was all he could do to not black out, there heavy breathing seemed to echo around the whole forest. " Bridge giving up condoms was the best idea youve ever had, I love you ". Bridge patted his wet back " Love you to ". they fell asleep instantly...Meanwhile a certain grey haired ninja lay on the forest floor with a mass nose blled and a perverted look on his face...TBC

Next chapter, fun at a hot spring, and the team is completed, till then


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: fun at a hot spring, and the team is completed

Disclaimer: Dont own

A week had gone and it had been very eventful, Fighting monsters, Skys progression, as a swordsman, Sky and Bridges amazing sex, they had covered a lot of ground. More then Kakashi had, some ninja, his one weakness, gay sex, and with Sky and Bridge going at it like horses in heat he got nosebleeds just from the sounds. It was the last night before they reached there destination, and

there final rest stop was near a hot spring. Sky began setting up camp while Riku and Bridge enjoyed the hotspring. This feels sooo nice " said Bridge beside Riku who was pouring Saki cups " Yes the water is at a pleasurable ". They drank and talked out of nowhere Bridge asked " How does the name Bridge Tate sound to you? " Riku stared at his friend " Lovely ". Bridges question spurred a

memory of yesterday to Riku.( Yesterday ) _They had stopped for the night and Riku was exploring the area when he saw Sky sitting with his back to Riku on a rock, Riku just assumed he was about to start masturbating and the polite thing would be to leave him to it, so of course Riku snuck up behind him, " YO SKY WHAT UP! " . Sky yelled and a box flew out of his hands. He quickly dove to _

_retreave it, but Riku beat him to it, he opened the small box, inside was a ring, with a large diamond on it. Riku immediately reconized it as an engagement ring. " I was going to propose to him the day it all happened " said Sky quietly " I had planned it all out, I was gonna take him to a restaurant, there would me a band and they moment would be perfect ". Riku stared at the man. In _

_all truths Riku didnt like the guy, he was to by the rules, and Riku broke to many, but as he looked at him now his feelings changed, by one percent. " Youll get your perfect chance, I can tell you and Bridge will be together forever " He tossed the box at Sky and started walking off. Sky called after him " Hey thanks, I guess you do have some humanity in you " Riku turned back and _

_gave him a fanged smile " As much as a demon can ". ( Present )_. Riku shook his head. " What? " asked Bridge. But before Riku could answer. Sky walked over, buck, freaking, naked!! Bridge giddiliy whispered into the demons ear " He is sex on fucking legs ". Riku shrugged. Tate was moderately attractive, and the meat swinging between his legs was not bad, but still he did nothing for the

hellion. Sky waded into the water and sat down next to Bridge, for the next hour they drank( Mostly Riku was drinking ), telling stories, After that Riku felt it was best to leave, Skt and Bridges kissing was becoming more heated, and he had a feeling Bridge was about to toss him out anyway. " Well Im gonna go sit watch, and impale myself on a treebranch, " " Kay " said Bridge his

mouth barely detathed from Skys. Riku smiled and walked off...Kakashi had finaly tracked them down again, and was hiding behind a tree " Sky Rikus right over there!, oh GOD!! ". Kakashis nose twitched " So?, like he cares, now come sit down, YEAHH!! ". Kakashi was trembling " Damn it all to hell at this rat ". Moans and screams filled his ears, violent splashing, teased his curiosity,

until finaly he peeked behind the tree and darkness claimed him. Hours later he woke to a desserted area " Crap "... A while away. Team Tenchi Kaigan, as Sky liked to call them had arrived Muras house. It was a large struckture, vast. " Wow " said Sky as he stepped forward, but Bridge pushed him back, narrowly missing a flying Icicle. " Akira its us!! " screamed Bridge. Two boys jumped

down from the roof. Akira was short, lean, his blonde hair cropped, he wore a blue ice blue kimono and blue jeans, his eyes were crystal blue on his back was to crossed swords . Gaara, was built he same way, his hair was reddish brown and spiky, he swore a brown long sleeved shirt, and red shorts, his eyes were a piercing green, and he hag bags from his insomnia, on his back was a big

gourd. " Sorry, I thought you were the enemy " said Akira apolegeticaly. " What took you guys so long " asked Gaara slapping Riku five. Riku shrugged " We had a lot of unexpected visitors ". Akira and Gaara happily greeted Bridge. " Ive missed you guys to, oh and My name is Bridge Carson now, and this stud is my lover Sky Tate ". Akira shook Skys hand " A pleasure to meet you ".

Gaara merely nodded " We should go in and tell the old man your here ". The five of them entered the house the inside was lavished with beautiful paintings, They entered a room, swords lined the walls , big, small, wide, sharp,. Most interesting of all was the tall muscular, wet man, a red towl wrapped around his hips seemed to be looking for something. " Hey priest we have company

" said Gaara. Then turned around to see them and his whole body blushed. Bridge gave the guy a look over. Hell looked to be in his late thirtys, his skin was tanned, his build nicely muscled, his hair was dark brown, green eyes, pretty hot, but Sky was still better. He looked over at Riku to see how the demon was reacting. Riku had a strange look on his face, like he was mesmerized, and

looking at the man he had the same look for Riku. Bridge smirked "_ Look like its time to play matchmaker "._ The man composed himself " Umm hi Im Stefan Bauer, I guess your the people lord Mura was expecting, he just left for three days ". " What, he was just here a minute ago! " said an annoyed Akira. " Dont you think it would be prudent to put some friggin clothes on? " asked

Gaara. Stefan blushed even more. " Or you could stay that way, I certainly have no complaints ". said Riku now eyeing the man with great lust, and from his psychic powers and common sense, Bridge could tell the man was greatly interested. Akira noticed this to " You perverted old geezer, you can pork Riku later, now get with the clothes! ". Stefan turned fusia and quickly exited. Riku

punched the ice wielder on the arm. " Hey frosty you know better then to interupt my conquest!! ". Akira bopped him on the head " You can chase old men later, you cocktease!! ". They quickly got into a loud argument. Gaara shook his head " Idiots ". Sky looked at the two boys " Are they always like that? " Bridge hugged his arm " Pretty much ". Twenty minutes later after Riku and

Akira yelled themselves hoarse the group descended downward from Muras sword room till they came to a door " Here it is " said Akira. Bridge stared at the door a strong power was resognating from it " The sword of Muten is inside it? " asked Sky. Bridge nodded " And its sealed with a lock only Mura can open, I guess we just wait till he gets back ". The three days came and passed,

Skys progression as a swordman was truly astounding, he had masted all of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Bridge got to catch up Akira, and Gaara, he'd really missed them, He told them about how after he left there group, he went to Newtech city, and stayed with his grandparents, soon after he left for SPD, just like his mother had wanted. How he met Sky and fell in love, Genjyo and his group.

Most inportantly Riku had hooked up with Stefan( How it happened ) _shortly after returning from where the sword was, Riku set out to find the man, not taking long as he could sense his lust, he slid open the door, and walked in, Stefan was sitting on his bed in White briefs, reading a book. " Yo ". Stefan looked up and blushed " Im Riku, sorry we werent properly introduced " He sat beside _

_Stefan and smiled " I must admit you are very hot! " Stefan blushed " you pret-mph. Riku strattled his waist and tongued him. Stefan was completely caught off guard. and wrapped his arms around Rikus smaller body, his beastly, lustful nature quickly took over and soon he was grabbing every inch of Rikus body that he could touch " You move fast dont you " his voice husky. He _

_flipped Riku onto his back and covered him with his own. That night many things moaned and groaned, and screamed, and roared._ As it turned out Stefan was the legendary Adament priest, he had gained power over diamonds from a demon long ago( and he was big and hard like a diamond according to Riku ), his spiritual powers were vast. Knowing this Bridge asked him a very critical question. " Can you purify my sword? ". Bridge had tried countless

times, but all the monks and priestesses he asked had been unable " I dont know this blade is very, corrupt ". Bridge smiled " If you help me ill help you get Riku, you want to ask him out dont you? Stefan blushed and mumbled " Yes ". Bridge clapped his broad shoulder " You scratch my back and I scratch yours ". As Bridge waited for the results of his sword. Kakashi after long

tracking finaly found them " Heh thought you could shake me huh, not I Kakashi Hatake, Now to let lord Zangetsu know, Summoning Jutsu!! ". A pack of ninja dogs appeared " Tell lord Zangetsu I know where the sword of Muten is ". The dogs dissapeared in a puff of smoke and reapeared in front of Zangetsu. A small perple dog trotted up " Master Kakashi has found what

you seek ". Zangetsu chuckled " Excellent, A-squad I disspatch you go forth and retrieve the blade, and kill all "...( Last night before Mura returns ). Sky and Bridge were watching Muras pond, it was filled with big coy fish. " So is your sword purified? " asked Sky as he sat behind Bridge embracing him. " Cant say its absorbed a lot of blood and Hatred, not easy to get rid of " Sky rubbed

Bridges thigh " Dont worry I know this will all work out in the end, well defeat Zangetsu, save the world, and go back to Newtech city, where we can move into our new house ". Bridge rubbed against him " How can you be so sure, I mean Zangetsu is said to be very strong, stronger, then when he was Zedd, it seems he's the new crimson king ". Sky scoffed " Yeah right your the one and

only Crimson king, He doesnt compare to you ". They were silent with nothing but groping till finally Sky couldnt take it anymore, he stood up and carried Bridge, bridal style back to there room. They werent the only ones to get lucky. Stefan was sitting coss leged, pouring energy into the sword, It had been harder then he'd anticipated, but he was making progress. Suddenly a pebble hit

his forehead, he looked up to see Riku. " Sorry, I didnt want to get to close... and interupt you ". Stefan stared at the boy hard " I wouldnt have purified you " he spoke quietly. Riku sat next to him " I know but it is every demons fear, though not really mine I cant really be purified Id just... ". " Turn human " said Stefan smiling " Your a half demon ". Riku nodded " Though my mothers demon

blood far dwarfs, my fathers human, Im more demon if anything else ". Stefan pulled him into a tight hug " You have lots of human in you, I should know Ive been inside you over fifty times now ". Riku giggled " True ". Stefan kissed him then poured more purifying energy into Bridges sword " Alright thats about all I can do, the rest is up to Bridge ". He sheathed the sword and pulled Riku close

to him " Riku sex aside, I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? ( Be straightforward one of Bridges tips), I know Im a perverted old man ". Riku cupped his face " your thirty seven, and hot as hell ". Stefan smiled smally " Im also old enough to be your father ". Riku tugged off his shirt " My dads dead ". He pulled the mans pants and briefs then strattled

him " I would love to go out with you ". Bridge and Rikus bottom boy butts got seriously worked out. The next morning everyone stood at the front awating Mura. Stefan had given him back the sword and explained that it would take Bridges inner light to completely heal it. Bridge nodded " To bad my inner light is so weak ". Sky kissed him " Then you can use mine ". " Here he

comes!! " yelled Akira. In the distance they could see a man approaching. " Old man!! " exclaimed Sky. Mura had to be in his early twenty, his long blonde hair in a ponytail, his skin peach, and his smile warm. " Muras immortal " said Bridge laughing at Skys face. " Hello Sorry I left but I had to-BOOOM. a mass explosion blew up the spot where Mura had been. " What happened " yelled

Sky. Out of the smoke walked Five SPD rangers. " Its A- squad " said Bridge and Sky at the same time " They killed Mura? " said Stefan. " Actualy Im right here ". Everyone whirled around to see the sword smith. He wore, a purple kimono, andblack jeans. " Hey you two over there arent you with B-squad? " asked the red Ranger. Sky puffed out his chest proudly " Yes we are! ". A-squad

laughed " Were fighting a couple of losers " cackled Pink. Sky and Bridge glared, but before they could say anything Riku, Akira, and Gaara stepped forward engulfed in anime anger flames " Care to say that again Pinky " growled the three boys. Pink shrunk back slightly. But Red just laughed somemore " Yes, yes, amusing, now hand over the sword Muten and die Mura. The immortal

sword smilth smiled " Sorry young miss but I have no intention of giving the sword to Zangetsu ". Sky gaped " Reds a girl?!! ". Bridge stared at him " You didnt know? ". " The names Sheila, douche bag you got a problem with that ". Sky glared " No!! " he unsheathed his sword " I have no problems with defeating a girl!! ". Bridge smiled lovingly at Sky " You heard him boys Reds Sky,

so pick a partner and lets get started, ill take my color green " " Pinkys going down!! " said Riku, " Yellow " said Gaara eyeing him crazily, " And I guess Ill take leftover blue " smirked Akira. Sheila cackled like acrow " You have no chance against the A-squad ". Riku smirked " Oh really Mr T, I guess your about to get your ass kicked by the S-Squad!!!...TBC

Next chapter : A VS S: Battle royale

Sheila, Red, weapon: Wrist blades

Connor, Blue, weapon: Hammer

Mark,Green,weapon: twin blades

Darryl, Yellow, weapon: Gauntletts

Paris,Pink,weapon: Spear

Till then


	15. Interview

Interview

Disclaimer: Dont own

This is an interview of the main Characters of " Sword of Seiten ". The interviewer is Named Katsuya, he is tall Muscular, pale skinned yellow eyed, black haired vampire, Hes a character from one of my earlier stories and he might be in " Love of the dead ". Now here we are in a large room, a big circular Desk, Sky, SPD uniform, Bridge on his right similar clothes, and Kyoshiro on his left. wearing tight leather pants,

Katsuya: I would like to welcome the three of you for showing up, the others couldnt be here, Akira is in an icecream eating contest, Gaara is proving his existence, and Riku and Stefan are screwing, so how do you guys feel?

Bridge: Horny

Sky: Horny

Kyoshiro: Murderous...and Horny

Katsuya( Nods his head ): Excellent, Now " Sword of Seiten " is a romantic action story, Bridge you are the main character whose bloody past comes back to haunt him, how do you feel about this role?

Bridge: I like it a lot, its got power rangers mixed with good old anime, whats not to like, I feel very good about it

Kyoshiro: Especially in your ass, Oh and FYI, I was the one who killed all those peoples you were asleep

Bridge( Growls ): Why you son of a-!!

Katsuya: Kyoshiro, People want to know more about you, who exactly are you?, you look exactly like Bridge, cept the red hair and eyes

Kyoshiro: I am Bridge, yet I am not

Katsuya( confused ): Care to explain?

Kyoshiro: Its not hard to understand you Idiot, Kyoshiro is that douchebags real name( points at Bridge ), but when he went psycho and started killing I was born, but sometime later, the bastard suppressed me and came up with name Bridge Carson, in essence we are one in the same, cept Im a better bottom boy then him( winks at Sky )

Bridge: The hell you are, were the same, therefore are bottomboy powers are one and the same, numbnuts!!

Katsuya( In an attempt to stop a fight ): Bridge how did you come up with that name

Katsuya: Bridge how did you come up with that name?

Bridge: Carson was my mothers last name, and Bridge symbolizes, the Bridge from insanity, to sanity

Kyoshiro: I am not insane!!, okay sure I make frequnt death threats, Im sadistic, I constantly mock people, I have a cool maniacal laugh, I give my opponents to many opportunitys to kill me before I completely overpower them, But deep down inside Im a go-( starts maniacaly laughing ) Damn almost got that out, but true I am rather evil and perverted. but so are you

Bridge: I am not evil!!

Katsuya: Sky we havent heard anything from you, how do you feel about the story?, and leaving SPD?

Sky( Grins bigly ): I like it a lot!!!!!!!!!!, I mean, Im with my soulmate, were traveling, Leaving SPD was kinda hard but following your heart is very important

Kyoshiro: You forgot to mention the story that you get lucky in every chapter, you musclebound greek god, now, lose the shirt!!

Sky( Grins innocently ): Did I? ( takes off his shirt )

Bridge and Kyoshiro eye him like dogs in heat!!

Katsuya( Sweatdrops ): Umm back to the story, what are your favorite scenes

Bridge: WHEN I TRASHED THAT HOME WRECKING BITCH WENDY!!!, oh and when I stripped for Sky, oh and when we did it in the command center

Sky: All the times I got laid!!

Kyoshiro: The one time I appeared, and all the times Sky got laid!!

Bridge: What would you know about thoses parts!!

Kyoshiro: I read them and they sound HOTT!!, I want Sky inside of me, the guy is huge!!

Katsuya: Sky many people want to know are you really 14-inches?

Sky I dont like to brag( Rubbs his very noticable bulge )

Kyoshiro: Whipp it out!!

Sky: Really?

Katsuya( Nods shakily ): Go for it

Sky unzipps his pants and his johnson burst out and smacked Katsuya into a wall!!!( Just kidding ) But did stick out in a perfect 90 degree angle

Katsuya nose bleed blast out of his chair. Kyoshiro lunges for it only to be knocked back into his chair by Bridge

Bridge the only one who will touch that is ME!!!

Kyoshiro: but I am YOU!!!

Katsuya climbs back into his chair, tissues stuffed up his nostrils

Katsuya: U-u-u-um where doe the name Crimson king come from?

Kyoshiro: Its what I was named, from all the blood I spilt and because thats my power

Katsuya: Your power?

Bridge: ill explain, you see Some people who wield all the elements, like fire, water, ETC, have control over them in color form, Like Riku and his black elements

Katsuya: So red is both your colors?

Bridge: My true color is white, thats why I was able to wield the sword Seiten, it was a holy based item, and that is my power

Kyoshiro: Though its less cool then mine, right Sky?

Sky: both your powers sound really cool, your both HOT

Kyoshiro: Hey, Why cant I have sex with Sky, if were both the same person, please Bridge It wouldnt be like he's cheating PLEASE, IM SO HORNYYY

Bridge( Winces ): No not the puppy dog pout!!!, oh fine!!

Sky and Kyoshiro rush into the next room

sixty-nine minuts later... Katsuya and Bridge are engaged in a tense Yu-gi-oh card duel, though Bridges attention was on the action next, but that still didnt stop him from winning

Bridge: I summon, Ra, Obelsik, and Slifer, direct attack on your life points

Katsuya: Dammit I lost again

Kyoshiro: OG GOD YES!!, FUCK ME HARD SKY, POUND MY ASS, DRILL YOUR HUGE MEAT IN!!!

Sky: OH CHRIST, SWEET MARY JESUS, JOSEPH FUCK!!!, YEAH TAKE ME HARD!!!

Sky and Kyoshiro: OOOOOOHHHHHHYEAHHHHHHHHH

Heavy breathing

Katsuya was now hiding under the table as the door opened. Sky and Kyoshiro walked out drenched in sweat, a special cushion appeared in Kyoshiros chair as he sat down.

Sky( still trying to catch his breath ): That...Was... Nice, though not as good as you baby

Kyoshiro: Man you know how to FUCK, and Its been a longer while for me then it has been for him, give me time and ill be up to speed

Bridge suddenly stands up and drags Sky back into the room, seventy-four minutes later

Kyoshiro: Activate trap card Raigeki Break then, Exodia Awaken

Katsuya: I suck at this game

The screams and animalistic roars, and followed by thew sound of a bed braking, Sky walked in carrying Bridge bridal style back to his seat

Katsuya: Are we all happy?

They nodded

Katsuya: Good now whats going to happen in the next chapter?

Sky: Well we fight the A-squad, and...

While Sky explained Bridge and Kyoshiro have an important discussion

Bridge: Okay since you are me, and we both like having Sky inside us

Kyoshiro: So during the time were not doing the story, well be getting it on with Schuyler, excellent

Sky: Yeah and thats that

Bridge: Sky weve decided that, when the writer is doing his other stories well be getting plowed by you

Sky: sounds fine to me!!

Kyoshiro: This makes me wish you had two wangers

Sky: No problem Im good with my fingers to

Katsuya: OKAY NOW, Kyoshiro what kind of sword is that?

Kyoshiro( Raises long red sword ): A Nodachi, a japanese long sword, Riku has one two, pretty nifty

Bridge: Hey I want to give a shoutout, to Terrific Tina, her fic " Talkshow ", rules!!!

Sky: True, but why do I have to be such a prude for? Why cant I simply fuck you silly

Kyoshiro: Perhaps I should have a talk with that version of you a little, innocent, non threatening talk, also, Ive heard theres a strong guy named Vegito on there, Another of my excellent personality bonuses, I seek out strong enemys to face, then beat in humiliating ways,WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Bridge( Sweatdrops ): Another one would be the lunatic grin, thats forever on your face

Sky: Are we about done, I have twi things I need to do, now!!

Katsuya: Okay one last question and its for Bridge, have you ecer considered yourself the motherly type

Bridge( stares at him ): Huh no, what the hell kind of question is that!

Katsuya(smiles mysteryously ): Oh I was just curious

Bridge: What does that...( Eyes widen ) N-no dont me that im gonna be- OH GOD

Katsuya: Hey I didnt say anything

Sky: What are they talking about?

Kyoshiro: No idea

Katsuya: Well thats all the time we have right now, so

Bridge: Wait a fucking minute, hey answer me( Grabs the sword of Seitan ) Red wind slash!!, Crimson lightining!!!, Suzaku rise!!!

Katsuya: AHHHHHH, he's tearing the place apart-BONK( a piece of ceiling falls on his head )

Sky: Bridge enough!!, now come on so I can screw you two!!

Kyoshiro: Unless youd rather stay here

Bridge: WAAAH wait for me!!!

( Sometime much later )

Katsuya crawls out of the wreckage, Sky, Bridge, and Kyoshiro are in the next room( which miraculously survived ) having sex

Katsuya: Well fans, till next time, and till we can repair this place, enjoy the next chapter coming soon BYYYYY( Dissolves into a swarm of bats and flies away


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A VS S: Battle royale

Disclaimer: Dont own

Tina you were right A-squad red ranger is named Charlie

Bridge and company, faced down the A-squad. " Wait a minute, instead of Fighting mindlessly I propose a roundabout " Said Charlie. Riku spoke for everyone " Fine whos first? ". The pink A-squad ranger stepped forward, in her hands was a large heavy looking spear " I Paris will go first ". Riku walked up " Beauty before ugly guys ". Akira laughed " Then why are you going? " Riku smiled and flipped

him the bird. Match 1, Riku VS Paris yelled Mura " Begin ". Paris ran at Riku with suprising speed considering the weapon she was wielding, and thrusted the tip. Riku yawned and easily dodged. " Come on Stefan thrust harder and faster then that and his spears a hell of a lot bigger ". The priest turned extremely red but was smiling none the less. Paris hissed " Arrongant fairy!! ". Her attacks

became more vicous and quick but Riku still dodged them. Riku jumped into the air " Got you now, Forest of spears!! ". Paris slammed her weapon into the ground, and identical spears burst out the ground " Fall to your death!! ". Stefan moved to help but was halted by Gaara " Relax Rikus about to end it ". The white haired demon Gripped his sword in one hand, and made a sweeping

motion, a wave of black energy surged forward destroying all the spears were destroyed and Paris was knocked on her back. Riku landed gracefully " Give up, you cant beat me human ". Paris screamed in rage " Spear dragon rise!! ". Parises Spear transformed into a large dragon. its head a spear shape. Riku shook his head " That would be impressive if not in the hands of an idiot ". The

dragon dove toeard Riku " _Beast of lightning, tear my opponent to shreds, Black Byakko!! "_ Riku dissapeared and a huge black tiger with claws of black lightning appeared. It met the Spear dragon and with one swipe killed it. Paris screamed as the tiger headed toward her, but it dissapeared and Riku kicked her in the stomache knocking her out. " Winner Riku!! " yelled Mura. Riku

walked back over to the others " Praise me for I am victorious! ". Stefan hugged him " You were amazing ". Yellow glared " Dont worry Paris, I Darryl shall make up for your defeat! ". He clapped his hands together making a metal clanking noise. " Metal gauntlets " said Gaara " He's mine ". Next match: Gaara VS Darryl, begin. Darryl raised his fist and darted at Gaara aiming for his

face, but all he met was a wall of sand. " What the! " exclaimed Darryl. The sand tried to envelope him, but he dislodged his fist with the other one and retreated back a bit. " Close combats not good with this guy, have to change tactics ". " How did Gaara do that? " asked Sky " Gaara has a sand wraith sealed named Shukaku sealed inside his body, it gives him control over sand, it also

gives him insomnia as youll have noticed from his eyes " explained Bridge. Darryl began rapidly punching the ground till he'd made a large hole, he then pressed his palms down, the earth behan to shake " Gloves of gaia, ground shatter!! The ground began to split open beneath Gaara " Fall into Hell!! and be crushed!! ". But instead of falling, sand poured out of Gaaras gourd and became a

pillow floating him above Darryls hole " Pathetic " said Gaara " Dessert coffin ", Darryl was wrapped in sand and floated above the ground " Gaara dont kill him! " yelled Bridge. " Gaara stared at the man " I wasnt going to, but he's not leaving unscathed, dessert funeral ". Darryls lower body was crushed and dropped onto the ground " I broke his arms and legs, he will live ". Gaara turned and

walked away " Winner Gaara ". Darryl was dragged back over to his side. Akira pulled out his swords " Jesus christ, cant we get some strong opponents ". The blue A-squad ranger Conner brandished a large hammer " youll see whose weak and who is strong ". Akira VS Conner Begin!! Conner raised his hammer and water began swirling around him " Hammer of Aqua, water encampment!!

" Water surged out, but it was frozen solid. " What is this?! " demanded Conner. Ice was forming along the area. " I have control over ice " stated Akira " Water wont work on me, see ya, Breath of shiva, Icy wrath!! " Conner was encased in a giant iceberg, then it shattered and Conner was lying on the floor shivering " Akira victor! ". This is bad, there to strong " said Marik " A-squad green

ranger worried. Charlie simply smiled and pulled out a glowing crystal " The crystal of Vegeta, it gives great power but you must want to win and love battle, do you Marik cause I sure do! ". Marik nodded and hesentantly touched the crystal energy flooded into his body " AHHHHHHHH!!! " Mariks burst out of his ranger form. His body bulked out, red hair covered his body, and a monkey like

tail burst out his back side,( Just think super saiyan 4 Goku ). A large sword appeared in his hand " Oh I feel good, who is it I am to defeat ". " Okay he turned into a chimp " said Riku " The crystal of Vegeta, gives people the power of a fallen race of monkey demons, it increases there physical powers and grants them energy manipulation " explained Stefan. Bridge unsheathed his sword

" Hell be greatly stronger then the other three ". Bridge stared at the red blade and took a deep breath, Sky kissed him on the forehead " Becareful, and focus on the light ". Bridge nodded and headed over. Kyoshiro- I mean Bridge VS Marik, Begin!! Marik chuckled " The Crimson King, I feel special hahaha ". Bridge rolled his eyes and went into an offensive stance " It wont last long so

enjoy! ". He quick stepped, and appeared in front of Marrik. But the oversized monkey had expected this. Marik grabbed Bridge by the shoulder and hurled him into the air and took off after him " Bridge!! " screamed Sky, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Bridge was suprised but quickly assed the situation, He saw Marik coming at him and quickly moved into a defensive pose.

CLANG!! there blades met and they spun around in the air trying to push the other away. As they plummeted down Bridge knew he had to make it so Marik was on the bottom, The ground got closer till BOOOOM. Dusk filled the area, " Whose standing? " koffed Riku. As the dust settled they could see a figure standing, but who... Bridge!!!, was standing over Mariks crumpled body. " I

made him hit the ground first " smirked Bridge as he started to walk away. Sky and the others cheered. But Bridge stopped when he sensed a pulsating power, Marik was standing up and getting bigger, hair was covering his whole body, and his face was getting more beast like. Marik roared and out his mouth came a massive energy blast . Bridge dodged it, and Charlie seized her chance,

she darted past Bridge and Marik and headed for Mura, but Sky blocked her path " I already told you I am your opponent ". Charlie glared " Fine ". Mura moved away " Sky VS Charlie, Begin!!, Charlie jumped and aimed a kick at Sky but he blocked it with the hilt of his sword, she jumped back and made another assault, Bridge dodged another energy attack and turned to see Sky fighting

Charlie, he was holding his own pretty well and it made Bridge proud he turned to Marik " Alright chimpy it ends now " He began focusing his energy into the blade " _Light, focus on the light " _Sky narrowly dodged Charlies slash, she was very skilled, he expected no less from the A-squad red ranger, but Sky knew that he was better. Charlie began moving in a dance like fashion "

Dancing flames, inferno dance!! ". Her wrist blades caught fire, and her movements became a blur " She's using a sword dance! " yelled Riku. Sky closed his " _Bridge I can feel you your light is strong, but our lights would be stronger together " " I agree cutie " _said Bridge and they ley there energies meld Charlie and Marik went in for the kill, but Sky and Bridge opened there eyes and light

shone through. The sword of Seitens blade returned to its true form the blade no longer crimson, but pure white " _Light of the world heed my call, clense the evil surface, wash away sin, Makai Tenjyo, Divine purification from evil!! _Tendrils of light erupted from Bridges sword and wrapped around Marik till he resembled a mummy, The tendrils then disapeared and the regular Marik was lying

on the ground, the sword of Seitens blade turned red again, but Bridge knew it was okay " I have the power to preserve life and to take it, red and white back to back, nice " " He purified Mariks body of the demonic power " said Stefan awestruck. Simaltaneously Sky defeated Charlie " Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu, Ku, Zu, Ryu, Sen, Nine headed dragon flash!! " Sky struck all nine vital points on

Charlies body, and the woman was down " Sky and Bridge are the victors, S-squad are the champions!!! " yelled Mura. " Not exactly!! ". yelled an unkown voice. In a tornado of leaves, Kakashi Hatake appeard " Its Lightning soul Kakashi " said Gaara " He's a very powerful ninja ". Kakashi stared at the fallen A-squad " Pathetic, but at least now you can have some use ". Kakashi tossed

of his headband, and opened his left eye, It was black with red symbols on it, he pulled out five Kunai knives and hurled them at the A-squad killing them, " He just killed his own " exclaimed Sky " Why? ". A-squads souls rose out of there bodies and were absorbed into Kakashis eye, his bodie glew, and lightning crackled around his bodie. " Kakashis soul wheel eye, absorbs dead

souls and increases his lightning power " said Gaara. Blades of lightning appeared in Kakashis hands " Mura once ive killed these swine you will take me to the sword of Muten ". Mura chuckled " I wouldnt have a choice in that situation. but seeing as you wont kill these fellows, I wont bother to think about it ". Sky pointed his sword at the grey haired shinobi " Bring it on ". Kakashi said

from behind Sky " As you wish ". Sky wasnt aware what had happened till he was lying on the ground a gash across his chest and stomache. " Sky!! " screamed Bridge rushing to his lovers side, along with Stefan who began healing Skys wounds. Riku, Akira, and Gaara attacked Kakashi. Bridge was holding Skys hand wishing that he could use the sword of Seiten, luckily Stefan sealed

the wounds in a blink of an eye " He'll be fine " said Stefan and he rushed off to help the others, Sky sat up " That was pathetic ". Bridge kissed his cheek " Kakashis in a whole nother league, its not your fault ". They watched the others fight Riku and Akira were attacking, from both sides, but Kakashi was blocking easily, Gaara sent spikes of sand and Kakashi shattered them with waves of

electricity. " Go help them " said Sky quietly. Bridge was reluctant to leave Sky at first but the others did need help, he kissed his boyfriend on thelips and rushed off, Sky watched him go feeling utterly useless, Dammit he wanted to help, he wanted to protect Bridge. " You want to fight? " asked Mura. Sky stared at the sword smith his eyes full of determination " Yes! ". Mura smiled " Then come with me and I shall show you the path to power "...TBC

Next chapter: Wielder of Muten: Cut through all Ragna blade!!, till then


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Wielder of Muten: Cut through all Ragna blade!!

Disclaimer: I dont own Saiyuki or power rangers, or The slayers, or naruto

Sanzo had finaly made it back to Kinzan temple. It had tooken him three days to heal, and anoth two to report to Zangetsu. As he walked into the place he immediatly heard a familiar annoying voice " SANNNNZOOOO " The voice belonged to a boy of eightteen, with short brown hair, wearing a golden diadem on his head, and blue shorts. " Sanzo youve been gone for so long due you still remember

me, its Son Goku, ack! " Sanzo smacked the boy on the head with a paper fan " You idiot I could be gone an eternity and never forget a moron like you " Goku rubbed his head and smiled. Sanzo could still remember, it three years ago he had found Goku chained up inside a mountain. _The legend of that area was there was a demon who had been banished from the heavens, that is Goku. At first _

_Sanzo hadnt believed that the bottomless pit of a child he had picked up was really the Seiten Taisei, the great sage equaling heaven_!!. " Well the mighty lord prissy boy has returned " said a tall, long red haired and red eyed man. _Sha Gojyo, half human and half demon, a child of taboo, his hair and eyes are a sign of his unusual herritage. _Sanzo scolwed " Watch it you stinking Kappa! ". "

Oh my Sanzo seems to have returned " This person was a few inches shorter then Gojyo, had short black hair, green eyes, a monical on his right one, ear cuffs on his left ear, and a kind smile on his face. _Cho Hakkai, he was a human living in a sinful relationship with his older twin sister when she was sacrificed by the villagers to the centipede demon king, in his rage Hakkai _

_killed half of the villagers and a thousand of the centipeds demons, being transfigured into a demon himself, the ear cuffs he wears function as a demon power limiter as does gokus Diadem, to take them off brings out there true demon forms, Hakkais is brutal and he has little control over it, same as Goku, if the monkey king were to take his off... it would be bad. _The four went into the

kitchen where Hakkai had dinner waiting. As they sat down to eat They grilled Sanzo. " So you kicked the guys ass right priesty? " said Gojyo. " Thats a stupid question of course he did right Sanzo? " said Goku. " Who are you calling stupid you bean monkey! " yelled Gojyo, " You, perverted Kappa! " yelled Goku, and the usual fight began. Hakkkai sipped his tea pleasantly, and Sanzo

stared at the two with murder in his eyes, he pulled out his silver gun " Either you stupid waste of skin stop or youll both be pissin lead!! ". Gojyo and Goku gripped each " Okay were stoppin see ". As they returned to the table Hakkai asked " So Sanzo how did it go? ". The monk lit a cigarret " I got my ass kicked "... Mura lead Sky down to the spot where the sword of Muten was. As they

aproached the door the seals on it vanished and the door swung open. In side was a dark room built of blue bricks. Sky looked up and saw a sword chained in mid air. " The sword of Void heaven and nothingness, it is the strongest of the Tenchi Kaigen, for it is said to hold a piece of the lord of nightmares inside it!! " Sky stared at the sword in awe " You think I can use it? " Mura nodded "

This sword was left in my care because no one had been able to wield that sword, all who tried, died, but I believe you may be it's chosen master, youve been hearing a strange noise lately havent you? ". Sky nodded " It was the sword calling to me? " Mura smiled " Yep, I have never seen it so impationt it truly wants you to use it " Sky stared at the suspended sword in its sheath " I will

be able to take it right? ". Mura shrugged " It wont be as easy as simply unchaing the sword, youll have to break the spell on it to so it will truly accept you, but if you cant you will die- huh " Sky had already made up his mind he reached toward the sword and something sharp smacked his hand away " It wont be easy, you have to really want it, have a reason ". Sky closed his eyes and

reached out " _I want to protect my lover!! "..._ Outside Bridge and the others were still fighting Kakashi. Riku sent waves of black energy but all he hit was air Kakashi appeared behind the demon lightning crackling. Riku couldnt react fast enough but luckily a wall of diamond rose between them. Riku looked in Stefans direction and smiled. The priest skin had turned diamondy and he fired

missiles at the grey haired ninja. Kakashi caught one and charged it with electricity and hurled it at the group exploding. " Hey old man whose side are you on!! " screamed Akira. " Leave him alone he's trying to help!! " screamed Riku. The two began arguing Gaara and Bridge shook there heads. Bridge charged the ninja " Red wind slash!! " Crimson wind whipped toward Kakashi "

Lightning warp!! " Kakashi slashed a air making a hole and dissapeared inside it missing Bridges attack. " Dammit he can go into another dimension to!, damn this guy is bad ass " said Akira. " Dont cheer for the enemy dumbass! " yelled Riku and Gaara. Kakashi zipped around them attacking and hiding in his dimension of lightning. " _How do we defeat him? "_ wondered Bridge " _Hmph _

_is the geat king in need of assistance "_ Bridge froze as he felt his darkness paralyzing him "_Kyoshiro stay back!! ". " Ahh but my King I cant allow anything to befall our body seeing as very soon it will be mine!!! ". _As Bridge continued his inner battle Kakashi thought it was time to get the sword of Seiten. He opened his dimension jumped at Bridge. But he quickly jumped back as a blast

of silver energy narrowly missed him. Everyone looked in the direction it came from and saw Schuyler Tate holding a medium sized, silver bladed sword, energy crackled around his body. Riku gasped " He's wielding the sword of Muten! ". Sky started walking forward " Now Kakashi lets pick up where we left off " _A piece of the lord of nightmares free yourself from the worlds bonds, blade frozen dark void, _

_become one with my power, one with my body and together walk the path of destruction, Smash even the souls of the gods, Ragna blade!!! ". _The sword of the void transformed, losing its physical form it changed into pure black chaos and Sky gripped it in his hands, " What is that? " asked Akira. " The sword of Muten, the strongest of the five great weapons, is a direct piece of the lord of

nightmares, Ragna blade a techniue where the sword becomes darkness, a blade that can cut anything, even existence!! " explained Stefan. Sky ran at the ninja and Kakashi immediately went into his dimension. " Cut through all!!! " screamed Sky slasing at the spot of Kakashis hiding spot. At first it appeared as if nothing had happened till... There was a defeaning blast and

Kakashi was seen being obliterated along with his lightning dimension. " YAYYYYY, SKY YOU DID IT!! " screamed Bridge. " Way to go!! " agreed Akira. " That was spectacular!! " said Stefan. " Good go " smiled Gaara. " It wasnt as pathetic as I thought it would be " said Riku smirking. Sky gave them a thumbs up and collapsed onto the ground... " So Sanzo now what? " asked Hakkai "

Yeah do you still intend to go after this psyco " asked Gojyo. The priest silently smoked on a cigarett. " Oh Sanzo, I just remembered a letter came for you " said Goku pulling a crumpled letter out of his pocket. Sanzo glared at him " You should give me stuff like this right away you brainless ape! " He snatched the letter and silently read, when finished he ripped it to shreds " It

seems Bridge Carson and a band of fighters are going after Zangetsu ". Gojyo took a swig of Warm Sake " so your holiness what does that mean for us? "...TBC

Next chapter: Proposals and abductions, till then


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Proposals and abductions

Disclaimer: Dont own

Sky was sitting in bed while Bridge fed him applesauce. " Sky that was amazing!! " said Bridge. Sky smiled and swallowed some more applesauce. " Yeah Ive never felt anything that powerful before, so now that we have the sword of Muten we go after Zangetsu? ". Bridge nodded " Yeah but not right away you need to rest more- SKY! ". The Man grabbed Bridge and pulled him onto the bed " I have

lots of energy as you should no better then anyone ". Bridge grinned and rubbed his lovers bare chest " True why dont you show me all this energy ". Sky grinned wickedly and ripped his boxers off...( palace of the dark fang, Zangetsus room ). Zangetsu has rallied all his his people, Zangetsus second in command Bob was currently on leave but would be back soon, third in command was Naraku, a

demon made up of other ones. After Naraku was the four heavenly emperors, Hotaru of flame, Seymour of earth, Merlin of wind, and Ariel of water. They have gathered to hear there leaders plan. Zangetsu stood " Muten has been discovered, and it along with Seiten will soon be in our grasp! ". Suddenly Wendy burst in "Forgive me great Zangetsu but about- Zangetsu raised his hand and the

kunoichi fell silent. " Yes, you seem to have taken a likeing to a one Schuyler Tate ". " Likeing the bitch is in heat simply and I dont mind helping out with it. Wendy glared at the owner of the voice. Seymour his hair was dark blue, and he wore robes of shiny emerald on his muscular body, he was a well known pervert. " Seymour keep it in your robes you imbecile " said Merlin distainfully,

the wind emperor was a bird demon with face of a hawke and large brown wings, he wore brown and yellow robes. " Cram it bird brain " said Seymour. " Oh Seymour you pig must you go after anything with breast " said Ariel, she was flat chested, and not very pretty by mermaid standards, her blue hair was the only nice looking thing about her, she wore blue robes, to cover her scaly legs.

" Seeing as you dont have any... " Seymour quietly. Ariel flared up. But a stream of fire put her down " Will you idiots stop ". Hotaru was the youngest, his hair was flaming red, he wore red shorts, and an open chested white shirt, and sandals. Naraku stood up suddenly and walked over to Zangetsu wearing his trademark white babbon jacket, his long black hair in a pony tail " Zangetsu I

have an I dead. He whispered into the red guys ear. When he pulled away Zangetsu was grinning very evily " Why Naraku that is very evil indeed, as you wish tomarrow Wendy you shall go with Naraku, dismissed. Everyone left the room and set off to make preparations for tomarow. Hotaru looked out at the horizon " Looks like we are to meet again Akira, I will make you pay for breaking

my heart!!! "... Sky was showing Bridge how much energy he had, by ramming him with all fourteen inches of his joystick. Bridge was clinging onto Sky for dear life, as the muscled man flailed wildly Bridge could feel his head spinning His prostate had never known a plowing like this and it was crying from pleasure, Skys sweat covered them both making the experience all the hotter

S: BRIDGE, OH GOD SO TIGHT, YOU ARE THE YEAH, THE ONE IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR TO BE WITH MEEEE

B( his eyes are rolling back into his gead ): AHHHAHA, YES DADDY SAME FOR ME!!

S: FUCK CHRIST, FUCK OOOH GOD RRRGGG MARRY MEEEE AHHAHHHA

B: YESSS OH YESS DADDY ILL MARRY YOU AHHHH

With those words spoken Sky came like no one in existence had ever cum. Before blacking out Bridge felt Skys semen splatter his insides, and...something odd, he couldnt explain it, a feeling creation, but all thoughts were lost in the exstacy of darkness... Meanwhile outside money was being swapped

Riku: Pay up Akira!, we told you he would propose during sex!, right Gaara?

Gaara: Correct

Akira: Damn you, $ 1,000,000.25

In the morning Sky was spooning against Bridge " _ What the hell possesed me to propose during sex!!, I wanted the moment to be super special... Though last night was special, but still "_ Bridge started to stur, he yawned and turned to face Sky " Morning cutie " Sky nodded nervously "_ Maybe he doesnt remember, I mean seriously I fucked his brains! "_. Bridge smiled knowingly " I do

remember Sky, though we may have been in the heat of passion, no matter how much of my brains you fucked out, I heard you, and I said yes, Sky i will marry you ". Sky had the worlds biggest smile on his face, he hugged Bridge tightly " Really you want to marry me? ". Bridge nodded " On one conditon... can I change my last name to Tate? ". Skys face truly lit up " Yes of course you

can!! ". They fucked then got up to get dressed " You know this is...perfect " said Sky as he put on some new boxers " After we defeat Zangetsu, we can go back to Newtech City, get married and move into our new house! ". Bridge finished getting dressed " You make it all sound so easy ". Sky put his shirt on " As long as were together it will be ". As soon as they entered Muras living

room confetti fell all over them, and a huge banner that read " **Congradulations Tate family!** ". They all sat down and enjoyed food and drinks. " Congrats, I knew you two would get hitched, to bad it couldnt have been more traditional " said Akira. Riku clapped Bridge on the back " Way to go ". Stefan shook Skys hand " Im very happy for you ". Soon it was time to leave, so they packed up

all there things and met at the front door. " What are you doing? " Akira asked Stefan. The priest had a backpack on to. " He's coming with us " said Riku simply. Akira didnt look happy about this but held his tongue. Mura smiled at them all. " You have many tough battles ahead so stay strong, especialy you Bridge Tate, you have more then one life to worry about now ". Bridge stared at

the sword smith " What does that mean? ". Mura smiled mysteriously " Oh nothing, well off you go ". They waved goodbye and off they were. " Where is the palace of the dark fang at anyway? " asked Sky. Riku pulled out a map " Through the cliffs of Berstinetrix ". They walked till they came to the opening of the cliffs, it was a path in between two cliffs. " Well set out in the, lets make camp

now " said Bridge. So everyone went to work, they had about two tents, Gaara doesnt sleep, and Akira sleeps outside. Stefan and Sky made a dinner of steak and salad. After that they stared at the stars " There so bright out here " commented Sky. Stefan nodded " Yeah different from a big city, so Sky what are you and Bridge going to do after this, besides get married? ". Sky blushed

" Oh crap I just remembered ". " What? " asked Bridge. Sky smiled sheepishly " Well before I left Cruger told me that you and I would still have places when we came back, with Gruum and Broodwing gone, Jack decided to quit SPD to be with that girl Ally, so we get upgraded ". Bridges eyes grew wide " Sky that means youll be the Red ranger ". Sky opened his arms " And youll be Blue

" Bridge leaped into his arms. " Oh Sky things are perfect ". ( Which is always where things fall apart ). Demons swarmed out of the cliffs and surrounded the group. Sitting on the head of a crow demon was Wendy and Naraku. " Hey Sky I missed you! " called Wendy. Sky smirked " Well I sure didnt miss you ". Naraku laughed " How cruel of you to spur her lust, oh and I am Naraku by the

way ". " Ive heard of him, he was once some bandit who was caught in a fire and nearly burned to death, he made a pact with some demons, in exchange for his flesh he would recieve a new demonic body, that is Naraku " said Riku. Naraku nodded " True, you are well informed, but enough pleasentries, time to get what we came for " The demons lunged at the group. Bridge pulled out his

sword " Attack!! ". They fought back against the demons but it was quickly becoming clear that they were outnumbered. " Dammit the more we kill the more show up!! " yelled Akira impaling a worm demon with his swords. Sky and Bridge were fighting back to back " You okay? " asked Sky. Bridge nodded " save your worries for later ". A large demon appeared in front of Bridge he prepared

to kill it but the felt a strange pain run through his body. Kyoshiro?, yes and something else. Bridge fell down. " Bridge!! " yelled Sky he cut the demon with the Sword of Muten but out of the cut sprang Wendy, the ninja hurled a sphere at Sky and the man was blasted off his feet and caught by a tentacle snaking out of Narakus coat " Weve got what we came for time to leave Wendy " The

ninja jumped to his side and they began to float up in a purple bubble. Bridge struggled to his feet " SKY!!, let him go you muthafuckers!!, RED WIND SLASH!!! ". Bridges attack destroyed all the demons and smashed into the bubble and dissapeared " My barrier is to strong for you whahahah!! " laughed Naraku. " Bye bye Bridgey wish Sky and I luck on lots of hot SEX whhahaha "

Wendy joined in Narakus laughter till they disapeared. Bridge fell to his knees tears streaming down his face " SKYYYYY!!!! "...TBC

next chapter: Bridge VS Kyoshiro, flaming wolf, and frozen whale, I am truly EVIL, WHAHAHAHAHAH, till then.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Bridge VS Kyoshiro, flaming wolf, and frozen whale

Disclaimer: Dont own

Warning: Male pregnancy

The image played kept playing over in Bridges mind. Sky being taken by Wendy and Naraku. Wendys sickeningly triumphant smile, her words all made him angry and sad. "_ Its all my fault, Its all my fault, Its all my fault!! "_. Kyoshiros voice surged up " _Yes great king let out, let me slaughter them!! "_ " NOOO!! ". Riku grabbed Bridges shoulders and shook him hard. " You cant let Kyoshiro out, youll

hurt your baby ". Bridge stared at the demon like he was crazy " My what?! ". Gaara made them all sand chairs and they sat down. Riku explained " _A very long time ago a clan of wizards wished to have creatures of great power at there controll, so they called on the assistance of a powerful Deity for help. The Deity agreed to help but not the way they thought. The Deity had a... warped sense of _

_humor he sewed femal genes into the mens souls. So that in order to get there creatures they would have to create them among themselves by means of... Anal sexual intercourse. They shot off in each other and there sperm went into the other guys soul from the butt where the child begins to grow. What is born appears to be human infants, so a lot of the wizards abandoned them and _

_didnt try the process again. But what was born was not human but the legendary race of Demon/God, celestial/Infernal beings!! Now over the centurys the wizards married women and reproduced the normal way, but every so often a son would be born with the gene to create a " soul child ". _Bridge just stared " So im pregnant with Skys child?, how? " Riku flipped his hair " You just started

barebacking with him right? ". Bridge nodded " But I felt it last night and not any of the other times Sky came inside me ". Riku pointed up " you can only get knocked up when the moon is full ". Bridge held his stomache " The gut is the source of the soul but as time goes on it will start to move all over your soul, from head to toe " said Riku " O h and instead of nine months youll give birth

like women, it will be six, oh and since this thing is growing in your soul you wont gain an ounce of weight( Bridge sighed with relief), The baby wont have the same insides as a human so no diapers, and heres something your obviously wondering, how the babay is going to be born, well not the way your thinking, your soul and body, will kind of merge together and the baby will have to

be pulled out, but all the hormones and moodswings stuff still applie, oh and your sex drive is going to shoot up to heaven ". " Riku how do you know so much about this? " asked Akira. Riku blushed " Erm im descended from the wizards on my fathers side ". Akira smirked at Stefan who blushed. Bridge stood up " Well now we have another goal, stop Zangetsu, and rescue my babies

daddy!! ". Everyone cheered. " But before we do that theres one thing that must come first, you have to defeat Kyoshiro, at the moment your soul is torn in two and that will make it hard for the baby to grow so its time for Kyoshiro to fall " said Riku hauntingly. Bridge found himself sitting in a magic circle with runes and kanji's enscribed around it. Riku and Stefan sat on either side of him. "

Powers of light and darkness shall create a barrier, Bridge delve into your soul and defeat Kyoshiro, claim the title as the true Crimson King! ". Bridge nodded and summoned the Sword of Seiten and entered his soul... The two doors were gone replaced by a flat platform. On the other side Bridge could see his darkness, Kyoshiro smirking lunaticaly. " Well we have reached the final point,

time to decide whoses body this is and the fate of the brat ". Bridge looked to see a small swirld of golden energy float overhead. " Careful with your attacks, one hit could make you have a miscarage!! ". Bridge stood his ground " I wont let anything happen to my and Skys baby! ". Kyoshiro swung his red sword around " Then I suggest you beat me, remember ease up and your dead!!! "...Sky

slowly opened his eyes, he couldnt move a muscle, except his neck, he took in his surroundings, it looked like some demented doctors office, needles hung along the walls, glasses with organs and limbs, a bloody chain saw " Where the hell am I?! ". thought Sky. " Come on when do I get him!!? ". came an annoyed voice that Sky recomized as Wendys. Just the thought of her made his

dick shrink. It was at that moment that Sky noticed he was naked. " Calm yourself my dear kunoichi you will have him in due time, right Doctor Ni? ". asked Naraku. A new voice answered " But of course, but first I have to tinker around with his brain ". Sky felt a cold wave shoot through him, he began to struggle against his invisible bondages that held him " I have to get out of here and back

to Bridge! ". But all of it was useless " Dammit Im not strong enough ". " But you could be " Sky looked to his right and saw a large wolf made of fire with a horn sticking out its forehead " I am Ookami the wolf spirit of fire " Sky just stared " Okay im Sky ". " We know who you are master " came a big soothing voice above. Sky looked up and nearly screamed. There was a massive white

whale with a big horn jutting out its forehead " Fear not I am Kujira the spirit of water and ice, master ". Skys breathing evened out. " Why do you keep calling me master? ". " You are the one we choos to serve, since we saw you at Muras, our spirits were resting in stone figurines and we are not yet at full power so we have just now made contact " said Ookami. Suddenly a scruffy looking

man in a lab coat leaned over Sky. " Yo Im doctor Ni Jianyi, and this is Yuki-chan ". He showed Sky the little stuffed rabbit sitting on his shoulder. " Wow dude your hung, but anyway lets get down to bussiness, Im gonna do some things to your brain ". He pulled out a very sharp looking saw. " Oh and Im afraid I dont have anything to put you to sleep, so just bare with it ". Sky stared

horror struck at the insane doctor " Fear not master we shall shield you from pain " said Kujira. Sky felt sleep claim and was out like alight. Ni smirked " They fall for it every time " he flicked the saw which turned out to be rubber, then brought out a strange looking machine... Inside Bridges soul our hero wasnt faring so well Kyoshiro came at him in a berserk style slashing wildly " Come

on king, surely this is not your best?! " Bridge scolwed what do you expect, I dont even have a sword!! ". Kyoshiro chased all over the circle " We have the same level of hyper speed, yet he seems faster " noted Bridge. Kyoshiro began the Crimson techniques. Now Bridge found himself dodging fire, lightning, wind! " Hahahaha foolish King, Red illusion!! ". Bridge was surrounded by a cloud

of red. Bloodlust clung to him filling his head with horrible images of Sky dead, but even more grotesque, Sky fucking Wendy " I usely like this power, AHHHHHH " " Dammit shut the fuck up you stupid fairy!! " Bridge gasped, it was his older brother, Kurogane the silver dragon!! " Remember what I told you the sword is just a tool , what matters is the person wielding it, the techniques of our

people are possible even without a sword, you have the power so use it!! Bridge had to laugh " Only Kuro-Kun, and he's right Im not gonna let this bitch beat me, Kai-dispell illusion, and now Haku Gen, white mist cleansing illusion!! " The tables had been turned and Kyoshiro found himself surrounded my white mist " What the fuck did you do, bastard! " yelled Kyoshiro. Bridge appeared in

front of him smiling innocently " Oh me, not much ". Kyoshiro growled, something about this mist didnt feel right it felt pure, He was getting weaker and it hurt to breath. " Aww something wrong Kyo-Chan, the white mist illusion slowly weakens and purifys demons, and people like you ". Kyoshiro swung " What about you!! " But his attack hit illusion. Kyoshiro made a run for it the mist

dissipated " Haku rai, white lightning! " Kyoshiro saw the attack coming and tried to deflect it, but the lightning knocked him backwards. Bridge walked over holding white fire " It seems I have awakened to the white it would seem, but that doesnt mean I have turned my back on crimson. Red fire appeared in his other hand " I am the angel of salvation and destruction, Bridge Tate, the

Crimson King, Red technique, Crimson storm of destruction!! " Kyoshiro was engulfed by a combo of Red wind and lightning " I have won Kyoshiro " said Bridge. Suddenly Kyoshiros insane laughter pelted his eardrums like daggers. Kyoshiro walked out of the smoke uninjured. " The sword of bloody heaven is still in my control ". Bridge glared " Then I shall take control of it ". Kyoshiro

cackled " Not likely ". He leaped up, and Bridge instantly knew what his target was and jumped up... SLASH. Kyoshiro jammed his sword into Bridges stomache " Ha so predictable I knew you would jump to save this waste of not existence, and it lead to your downfall " Bridge laughed " You fucking idiot have you not been paying attention, I told you I have full control over my powers, The

Sword of Seiten and I share the same powers therefore I make a better master, GoodBye Kyo-kun, _Darkness beyond the twilight, redder than the blood that flows, buried in the flow of time, in thy great name here I make a vow to darkness, to all those fools who stand before us, with your strength and mine, deliver doom to them all, _**DRAGON SLAVE!!!!...** Outside everyone steadily watched

Bridge he had been still " His he alright? " asked Gaara. The sand masters answer came in the form of a massive wave of energy erupting from Bridge sending everyone flying and sturing up a dust storm, when it settled Everyone carefuly looked up. Bridge was walking over smiling tiredly, " Whose in control? " asked Stefan. Everyone wondered the same thing. " Guys it's me Bridge Tate ".

Riku stared at him " It is Bridge, he did it!! ". Bridge nodded and held up the sword of Seiten, the sword had transformed the blade was now half red half white. " Looks like we missed one hell of a party guys!! ". Everyone looked up and saw Genjyo Sanzo and his party...TBC

Next chapter: The Dimension witch, and the great heavenly sage!, till then


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:The Dimension witch and the great heavenly sage

Disclaimer: Dont own xxxHolic

Bridge has just banished Kyoshiro and repaired his torn soul, now Sanzo and his group have arrived, but what is there reason?... " What do you want priest do you want priest we have other things to worry about now! " said Riku. " Hey you cant talk to Sanzo like that missy!! " yelled Goku. " Come on Goku a girl that hot deserves good treatings, though she' flat chested " said Gojyo. Bridge

and the others stepped away from Riku. If its one thing the demon hates, its being mistaken for a girl. " You know she kind of looks like Sanzo " said Goku. At this point Hakkai had slipped over to where the others were. " You mean Sanzo is pretty? ". Asked Goku. " Nah that damn sadist priest is anything but pretty " said Gojyo. At this point Sanzo and Riku were covered in anger signs. "** SHUT **

**THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING JERK-OFF IDIOTS!!! ". **Goku and Gojyo shrunk to chibi form. " Well be quiet "... " Listen if you still have a grudge then you will be happy to know that Kyoshiro is gone, and I cant die, I have to much going on right now " said Bridge. Goku suddenly started sniffing Bridge " Hey Sanzo he smells like that fat lady we saw before ". " You mean that hot

pregnant chick? " asked Gojyo. " How do they smell alike? ". Bridge blushed and explained what he himself had just learned. " Hmm, yes I recall reading a book about the clan of child bearing wizards " said Hakkai. " So your gonna have a baby? " asked Goku. Bridge nodded. " So whose the daddy? " asked Gojyo. A pained expression played across Bridges face. " Its that blue guy

right? " asked Sanzo. Bridge nodded and the priest sighed " I can see in your eyes, that the demon who destroyed my friends is indeed gone, so then we intend to help you ". " Well additional help would be very helpful lord Sanzo " said Stefan. " But theres just one problem " said Hakkai. He pointed towards the cliffs of Berstinetrix, a strong fog was covering them. " Zangetsu has

sealed off the palace of the dark fang into another dimension ". " Then how do we get in? " asked Akira. Bridge rubbed his head " Riku don't you know how to do dimension magic? ". The demon nodded " Yeah but this one is to strong I cant send us to it... but I know someone who can ". Riku began muttering a spell and the landscape began changing and warping till the group found

themselves in a koi garden, a woman in fashinable looking robes standing infront of them " Greetings I am Yuko Ichihara, also known as the dimension witch or The Far Eastern Witch, take your pick ". She stared at Bridge " Have we met before? ". Bridge shook his head " I dont think so ". Yuko looked once more " Well anyway what is your wish? ". ( Twenty minutes of explaining

later ). Yuko was shocked " What the Fuck, how did I miss this!! ". " Zangetsu has many defenses to hide his activities, I was lucky to find out by ways of a drunk lepracaun " said Riku. Yuko sighed " Dammit to unlease the Giga slave what a foolish thing well of course I shall help, but first as is my way ". " Your going to charge us!! " exclaimed Riku. Yuko nodded. Sanzo pulled out a

golden credit card " How much? ". The witch shook her head " I dont take money, you have to give me something of equal value to the wish I grant " From each of us? " asked Gaara. Yuko turned to Bridge " No just something from one of you,... your baby, and not the way it sounds, I can sense it your child will grow up to be a very powerful sorcerer, with dimensional powers that rival my

own, I would like to be it's teacher when it comes of age ". Bridge thought a moment " Well I guess that would be okay ". Yuko smiled " Good lets shake on it ". So they shook hands and found they were standing at the bottom steps of the palace of the dark fang. So they started running, and running, and running, and running, and walking and walking, and walking, and crawling " Jesus

Christ how long have we been climbing! " yelled Gojyo. " About three hours " said Stefan. Everyone groaned. Finaly they reached the top, the double door entrance were being guarded by two large mountain trolls in enchanted armor, but they were quickly dealt with them and entered the palace. The entrance room was lavish looking with a huge circular room and a staircase leading upward.

Bridge could sense Sky, but he was a long way up " Up we go guys! ". They headed toward the stairs but were stopped by a blizzard of rose petals. " And just where do you think your going? " asked Yukimura. Bridge sighed in annoyance as Yukimura, Brock and Kanna blocked there way. " I thought I kicked your asses already! ". Kanna giggled " Yes but that was then, and now

our power has been increased by lord Zangetsu, hear that Kagetora!! ". Sanzo scratched his head and Goku stared blankly " Whose Kagetora? ". Sanzo just shakes his head " Some idiot, go on ahead we will take care of the three stooges ". " You sure? " asked Bridge. Goku summoned his nyoi-bobo staff and Gojyo pulled out his shakujou staff, Sanzo whipped out his silver

gun blade, and paper fan sword. " Lets go " advised Gaara. Bridge nodded and they dashed for the stairs. " Your not going anywhere!! " yelled Yukimura sending rose petals there way, but Hakkai sent a chi blast and destroyed the petals " Come now we are your opponents " said Hakkai darkly. Bridge and his group head up the stairs and out of sight. Brock smirks " Well we still

have these guys to play with! ". Gojyo smirks to " Go play with yourself tiny! ". the curved blade at the end of his staff shot out on a chain at the giant while Goku headed for his head. Hakkai and Yukimura were sending rose petals and energy blast at each other, Sanzo and Kanna dueled. " So you were just using us is that it?! asked Kanna sending sending waves of wires at the priest. " Feh

from what I see I was the one used " He cut her wires and aimed for her head, but she dodged " HAHA I guess that is true. Hakkai was surrounded by pink white and red death " Hon my power is just so much greater then yours accept it, beautiful death field!! ". The petals shot at Hakkai but the petals bounced off a barrier " My weapon is Kikou jutsu, chi manipulation, as my weapon, so

firing enerhy blast and creating effective barriers seems more powerful compared to sharp rose petals, wouldnt you say? " asked Hakkai smiling creepily sweet. Goku and Gojyo were having a harder time none of there attacks seemed to make a dent in Brocks rock hard body, not even Goku's diamond staff. " Hey Kappa how are we suppose to beat this guy? ". Gojyo smirked " Like this,

_Water magic of the Kappa, Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!! ". _Water floodinded the room from out of nowhere " _Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique_, followed by _Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique " _The water swirled and transformed into a massive water dragon and swallowed Brock. " Ha checkmate mofo! " yelled Gojyo, but his victory was short

lived as the dragon exploded sending water everywhere. " You stupid cockroach-aaaaah " yelled Sanzo. Everyone was under water till Gojyo made it disapear. " Wow that was cool!! " said Goku as he rubbed his Diadem making it shine. Yukimura squeeled " Oh thats so pretty I must have it!! ". Brock lumbered toward Goku " And so you shal my sweet ". He reached for the monkey king "

Keep your hands to yourself assface, pole get long!! " Goku's staff extended at Brock but he easily swatted it away and grabbed Goku hoisting him up. Brock tugged at the Diadem " NO, he musnt take it off!!! " screamed Hakkai. Sanzo ran toward them but it was to late Brock had gotten it off. Goku's body started twitching and jerking uncontrollably " Hey what wrong with you? " asked

Brock. His answer came in the form of his arm being blown off. " What the fuck!! " exclaimed Yukimura. Brock went down hard and Goku leaped out of his grasp and faced everyone. His hair had gotten long as had his ears, his eyes were slitted " W-what happened " stammered Kanna. " He changed into his true form without the seal on his demon powers " said Sanzo. _Neither human _

_or demon, but less then a god, he is a unique existence born the earth. Made into legend, sung as a symbol of chaos... his soul is gifted with divine-level power, Son Goku the great sage equaling heaven!!... _Upstairs Ariels head was rolling heheaded by a mysterious figure wielding a silver sword. " Well what do you think Lord Zangetsu? " asked Ni Jianyi. Zangetsu nodded his aproval " Excellent he shall make an brilliant replacesal to the heavenly emperors...TBC

Next chapter: Sanzo and his party must find a way to stop the rampaging Goku, while Akira duels his past lover, its a matter of living and the heart, Till then!!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: _Emperor of flame_, Akiras EX!

Disclaimer: Same as always

Cruger sat at his desk staring at paper work on his desk. But his mind was on Sky and Bridge, they had been gone for weeks, but seeing as they were all still existing nothing major had happened yet. " Are you alright dear? ". Cruger smiled at his wife Isinia, he still couldnt believe it when he had gotten the call from Birdy saying they had found her on Gruums ship. " Your rangers shall be fine my

love ". Cruger stared at his wife quizzically, she had the gift of foresight and could see very far into the future. " I have seen glimpses of a person but I dont know who it is, they are holding a magic staff in there hand, and... wait they resemble Schuyler Tate, but it is not him ". Cruger brooded over his wifes words " _Who had she seen?_... Bridge and his party had arrived at a door that read _Emperor of _

_flame _" Our first opponent is ahead it seems " said Gaara. A little demonic looking teddy bear with grey dusty fur and a blinking red eye on it's stomache appeared " Greetings I am Indara, you are at the door of the first heavenly emperor Hotaro ". Akira's bulged in shock. Indara continued " To enter this door, one of you must sing a song, the singer will also get the chance to fight Hotaro, also

this is the same rule for the other three emperors ". Akira stepped forward " I shall take him " Bridge, Riku, and Gaara nodded for they knew his reasons. Akira cleared his throat " Alright this is a classic "

Lets groove: by Earth, Wind, and Fire

Let this groove, get you to move,

it's alright, alright

let this groove, set in your shoes,

stand up, alright

Gonna tell you what you can do,

with my love, alright

Let you know girl you're looking good

you're out of sight and alright

Move yourself and glide like a 747

lose yourself in the sky among the clouds in the heavens

Let this groove, light up your fuse, alright

Let this groove, set in your shoes

stand up, alright

Let me tell you what you can do

with my love, alright

Gotta let you know girl you're looking good

you're out of sight, you're alright

Tell the DJ to play your favorite tune

then you know it's okay

What you found is happiness, now

Let this groove, get you to move, alright

Let this groove set in your shoes

stand up, alright

You will find peace of mind on the floor

Take a little time, come and see, you and me

make a little sign, I'll be there after a while

if you want my love

We can boogie on down, down, down, down

Let's groove tonight

share the spice of life

baby slice it right

we're gonna groove tonight

The door slowly creaked open... ( Meanwhile back downstares ). " What happiened to my Brockieeee!!! " screamed Yukimura. Goku smiled like a cruel child " Damn look at this mess master Sanzo " said Gojyo. Sanzo took a puff from his cigarett " Just great as if we didnt have enough crap to deal with, Hakkai grab his Diadem ". Suddenly Yukimura screamed " You bastard!! ". He

sent a great blizzard of rose petals at Goku, but he just smiled and dispelled them with his aura. Goku took a step and was instantly infront of Yukimura and delivered quick punch that blew the man into the wall. Kanna stared in terror as Goku's gaze fell on her. She tried to run but Goku easily caught up to her " You freak!! " before she could even raise her hands Goku raised her up

by the neck and tossed her into the ceiling. " Wow that takes care of them " said Gojyo. Hakkai nodded " Yes but lets not forget the new problem we have, until we get his Diadem back on his head Goku won't reconize us ". Goku turned to his friends smiling cruely... Akira entered the room with the others close behind. It was a large room woth torches lineing the walls the floor was made

of dark bricks. Hotaru was in the center holding a dagger. " Akira it has been a long while ". The ice wielder smiled " Yes your still as hot as I remember! ". Flames start rising around Hotaru " Of course I am!! ". He ran at Akira his daggers blade extented into one of flame, Akira quickly pulled out his twin blades CLANG!! theres blades met and fire and blizzard swirled around. Akira pushed

Hotoru back " Tell me why did you join Zangetsu! " He sent icicles at the flame user but they were quickly melted " To be strong " said Hotoru " I craved a strong opponent to fight so I fought Zangetsu and lost so I decided to join him grow strong then take him down just like you did remember? "

( Flashback, 8 years ago )

_Akira and Hotoru are standing in the middle of a finished battle. " Well they were no challenge " said Hotoru boredly. Akira nodded " Have you heard about the rumor, they say a little kid wiped out to whole armies by himself ". Hotoru looked skeptical " A kid I dont think so, well nothing left here Im gonna go and start dinner ". Akira said he would be along in a minute. He looked through _

_the corpses taking anything of value. He looked up and saw two little kids walking up. They both looked to be 10 or 11, one had red hair, light skin and piercing red eyes, the other was also a boy, but with white hair in a spiky fashion( super saiyan ) " What are you brats doing? " asked Akira. The white haired one glared " Who are you calling a brat cheese dick! ". Akira was about to say _

_something back but the red haired boy stepped in between " Greetings my name is Kyoshiro, and this is my associate Riku you must be Akira ". The ice wielder nodded something about this kid didnt feel right, " Wait a minute you couldnt be... ". Kyoshiro smiled knowingly " Couldnt be who?, oh you must mean the destroyer of those big armies yeah thats me! ". Akira jumped back " I _

_thats so then you are the one I have been waiting all fourteen years of my life to fight!!... Five minutes later, Akira is laying on the ground his sword broken " Well that was moderately impressive " said Riku. Kyoshiro crouched in front of Akira " You are strong join us and become even stronger, we are leaving to journey so come on. He got up and started walking away with Riku close _

_behind. Akira stared at them then got up walked after them " I shall become strong! " _( End flashback ). Hotoru sent flaming tigers at Akira " You left me all alone and for what?! Akira sent lions of ice " I wanted to be strong for you, but I know it was wrong to just leave you like that, but you have to believe me I have never stopped thinking about you ". Hotoru blushed but he throttled down his

emotions " You lying bastard!! His orange flames turned pitch black. " A fellow hellfire wielder " commented Riku. Hotoru raised his flaming Dagger. " You never cared about me or our love, Demon's Breath!! ". A blast of hellfire shot toward Akira. But a wall of ice raised up and withstood the attack " Your wrong Hotoru are love IS strong as it ever was and Im going to prove it to you, Iced

Earth!! He slashed at the ground and ice spikes erupted from the ground toward Hotoru. Hotoru tried to melt it but his fire was not working on it. Akira slashed at him not really trying to hit him but move him. Hotoru had had enough he jumped up and a stream of black fire surrounded Akira. Akira surrounded himself with ice again, But Hotoru jumped behind him " So long Akira!! " SLASH!! "...

" You waste of skin!! " yelled Sanzo at Gojyo after the red haired man had flooded the room for the fifth time. " Hey priesty Im trying to stop him what are you doing! ". Sanzo glared " Ending your wasteful existence! ". Hakkai ran past them " A little help ". Goku was rocketing right behind him. Gojyo waved his shakujou staff and the chain whipped around Gokus ankles and pulled but the

monkey snapped it and leaped overhead. Hakkai focused his chi and fired. Goku turned and caught it focusing his own Divine energy into it, he shot Hakkai's chi blast back times twenty!!! " Scatter! " yelled Gojyo. " Where to you damn idiot kappa!! " yelled Gojyo. " Pardon me!! " yelled Hakkai. He raised up a barrier as the chi bomb hit... Akira grasped Hotoru's flaming dagger with his

left hand covered in ice. " You countered my attack by grabbing the blade with a frosted hand ". Akira nodded " Unfortunately I didnt escape completely unscathed, my hand is done for not that it matters I only need one hand to help my friends ". Hotoru glared " Yes your precious friends- Dont matter half as much as you do baby. Hotoru gasped at Akiras words " Its true that's why

after all this crap is over you will be mine again ". Hotoru was on the verge of tears " If that is thrue then we must finish this. He backflipped back " Now show me the strenghth you gained, and I shall show you mine, HELL CRUSHER!! " Black flames started swirling around Hotoru growing bigger and firecer. Akira raised his raised the sword he could wield" Inferno's Chill ". The rooms

temperature dropped below zero freezing everything, cept Bridge and the others obviously. Hotoru stared at his frozen flames " H-how? ". Akira smiled " I told you our love makes me strong, HEART OF THE HEAVENLY ICE DRAGON!!! " Out of the ice emerged a large dragon made intirely of ice, it loomed over Hotoru and enveloped him BOOOOOOOOOM. A large glacier was in the middle

of the destroyed room Inside it was Hotoru standing calmy with a smile on his face. Bridge patted Akira's shoulder " Let's finish this quickly so we can get you back to him ". Akira grinned " Not before we get your Seme back ". A door appeared at the end of the room " Up we go! " said Bridge... The room was in shambles " Hey anyone still alive " asked Gojyo shifting through the

wreckage. " Sanzo is unconcious, but still breathing " said Hakkai. Goku was floated to the ground. " For christ sake how do we stop that stupid monkey!? " asked Gojyo. Hakkai walked past him to face Goku " I shall end this right now, Gojyo if I lose myself please stop me " Hakkai began to remove the his earcuffs...TBC

Character Bio

Name: Bridge Tate( Formerly Carson )

Age:19

Race: Humanish

Weapon: Sword of Seiten

Family: Kurogane( Older brother ), Unborne child

Likes: Riku, Gaara, Akira, Jack, Z, Syd, Cruger, Boom, Kat, Sam

Loves: Sky

Hate: Wendy

Techniques

Redwindslash: Unleashes crimson wind in the form of blades, or gust

CrimsonLightning: Red electricle blast

Bloody Gaia: Destructive earth-based attack that creates waves of bleeding rock

Blood fire: Intense flames

Blood summoning

Red illusion: Red fog cloaks opponent and fills them with feeling of aproaching death and greatest fear

White illusion: Purifies demons, and evil humans

Recovery: Heals wounds no matter how bad

Dragon Slave: Bridges greatest technique creates a blast of energy so powerful it could destroy an intire city!!

Favorite sexual positions: Missionary, riding, doggy-style

Next chapter: Riku squares off against the knowlegable emperor of wind, till then!!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Emperor of Wind part one, library fun

Disclaimer: Dont own

" Great more running " said an annoyed Riku as the group continued there ascent upward. " Who get's the next guy? " asked Akira. " Riku " said Gaara simply. Riku stared at the tanuki " You sure Gaara? ". The red head nodded " Yeah Bridge get's the last guy, I can sense the guy upward and he interest me, so you take this one ". Riku nodded " Fine with me ". As they reached yet another door,

this one said " _Emperor of Wind " _The demon teddy bear Indara appeared " Congrats on your defeat of Hotoru now you must face Merlin ". The group gasped " You mean the wizard? " asked Bridge " I thought he was turned into a bird ". Indara shrugged " Thats for you to find out, oh and you know the song rule well this door needs a duet to open ". Riku rolled his eyes " It would, well Stefan shall

we? ". The priest blushed " You want me to sing with you? ". The demon nodded " course and I know the perfect song. He whispered in Stefans ear and the man nodded " Yeah I know the choreography for that song ". The two stepped in front of the door

Bop to the Top: By High school musical

Stefan

--------

Mucho Gusto

Riku

------

Aye que fabulosa

Rrrrr aye aye AYE

Stefan

---------

Arrriba

Riku

------

¿Quieres bailar?

Stefan

--------

Mirame

Riku

------

I believe in dreaming

And shooting for the stars

Stefan

--------

Baby to be number one

You gotta raise the bar

Riku

------

Kicking and scratching

Grinding out my best

Stefan

--------

Anything it takes to climb

The ladder of success

Together

-----------

Work our tails off everyday

Gotta bump the competition

Blow them all away

Stefan

--------

Caliente

Riku

------

Suave

Yeah were gonna

Together

-----------

Bop bop bop, bop to the top

Stefan

--------

Sliping slidin to that rythem

Together

-----------

Jump and hop

Hop until we drop

Riku

------

And start again

Together

-------

Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop

Stefan

--------

Scoot around the corner

Together

-----------

Move it to the groove

Until the music stops

Do the bop bop bop

To the top

Don't ever stop

Bop to the top

Gimme gimme

shimmy shimmy

Shake some booty and turn around

Flash a smile in their direction

Riku

-----

Show some muscle

Stefan

-------

Do the hustle

Riku

------

Yeah we're gonna

Together

-----------

Bop bop bop, bop to the top

Stefan

--------

Wipe away your inhibitions

Together

----------

Stump stump stump, do the rump

Riku

-----

And strut your stuff

Together

----------

Bop bop bop, straight to the top

We're going for the glory

Stefan

----------

We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop

Riku

------

stop

Together

-----------

Till we reach the top

Bop to the top

The door flew open " Wow Stefan you were awsome " said Riku and he kissed the older man passionately. Stefan blushed " You were really good ". The group entered . The room was a large library with row after row of massive bookshelves filled with books and reaching up way high. " Were in a library " said Riku. Suddenly a figure floated down. he wore a bird mask over his face,

yellow robes, large brown feathery wings sprouted out of his back. " Brilliant observation " said the bird man as he softly landed " I am Merlin, yes THE Merlin ". " I heard you had been turned into a bird by your lover Nimue " said Bridge. Merlin took the bird mask off to reveal a handsome face, cloudy grey eyes, black curly hair, golden brown skin. " Yes it's true that wench did curse me, but

thanks to Zangetsu I broke free from that form and got my revenge on Nimue, now I am Zangetsu's emperor of Wind ". He beat his wings and rose into the air " So who is my opponent? ". Riku stepped forward " Me "... Sanzo shot magic bullets and Gojyo blasts of water both attacks aimed at the crazed Goku but he dodged both attacks. " Dammit! " cursed Sanzo " This pissant is getting on

my last nerve ". Goku leaped at them but was knocked back by a large energy blast. Gojyo and Sanzo turned to see Hakkai in his true form. His hair grew down to his neck, his ears grew out, a vine like tatoo appeared across his body, his nails grew into claws, his left eye sharpened and his right eye stayed the same ( being fake ). " Goku it's time to end this ". Goku smiled maliciously and

darted past monk and kappa with blinding speed at Hakkai, but Hakkai read the attack and countered kicking Goku in the face he launched the celestial demon into the air jumping after, Hakkai slammed Goku into the grouind with a Chi blast. Goku lashed out making a deep from Hakkai's cheek to forehead. Hakkai put more force into the attack making a big crater beneath them. " Come

now Goku surely you can do better then that ". As Hakkai said these sweet words the gash on his head rapidly healed... Merlin floated a thick leather book into his hands " You know knowledge is one of the things I love most in the world, knowing everything about everything, take you for example ". He opened the book and began to read "_Riku, eighteen years old, son of the demoness _

_god of death Morgan, and the celestial mage Hoenheim, An accomplished dark mage, oh whats this, at the age of 12 he was gang- " _SHUT UPPPP " screamed Riku. He flew into the air at the bird man. Merlin smirked closing the book and chanting a spell " _"Wind which blows across eternity, gather in my hands and become my strength, Wind god's wave!! ". _Wind whirled around

Merlin and shot out in the form of a a large tornado. " Riku look out!! " screamed Stefan. But it was to late, the tornado slammed Riku and hit the ground tearing it up and vanishing leaving not even torn pieces of flesh. Merlin cackled " My wind magic is so strong that it can tear my enemy's to nothing! ". Stefan shook " R-Riku ". Bridge placed a kind hand on his shoulder " Relax things

arent always as they seem ". Akira snorted "Riku won't die that easily ". Even Gaara smirked " He's only just begun ". Merlins cackling grew louder " Gone like dust in the wind, pity to he was a hot piece of ass ". " Thanks for the complament ". Merlin whirled around. Riku was floating in nothing but a pair of tight black briefs, and a grin " Dude Im undying... Syd and Z sat in there

room drinking tea " Z can I tell you something ". The adressed yellow ranger stared at the pink one holding a stuffed elephant " Sure Syd what is it " she took a sip of tea. " I used to have a thing for Sky ". Z spat her tea out " What!!? ". Syd blushed " Yeah back when I first came to SPD, I thought he was so hot, when I finaly got up the courage to tell him how I felt, Bridge came and...

". Z nodded and hugged Syd " I got over it course the moment I saw how happy they were together ". Z hugged her tighter " I miss them to, Sky's constant spouting of SPD roles and regulations, Bridge's details of his and Sky's sex life, and eating buttered toast, and the sex talks and standing upside down and the sex talks- I get it! " giggled Syd. Both girls sighed " Hey if they don't come

back maybe well get some hot straight guy's " said Z. Syd immediatley perked up " True, very, very true!! "... Riku and Merlin faced each other. Riku acted first. " _ Darkness gather in my hand in my hand, strike my foe with all your fury and more, Arrows of Darkness!! " _A barrage of arrows shot toward Merlin " Shield of Gale! ". a barrier of wind surrounded him, but Riku's dark magic

arrows were threatening to break through. So he zoomed backwards shooting magic wind arrows. But Riku gave chase and sent more dark arrows. There attacks were flying all over the room hitting bookshelves but leaving no damage. " There bespelled " observed Gaara. Merlin began a spell but Riku was quicker in his casting " _Lightning gather in my hand, by binding of my power _

_form the thunder kings strike, Digger bolt ax!! ". _A large ax of Black lightning formed in his right hand " Bye bye birdy! ". He swung, but suddenly books began flying off the shelves and formed a fall between Merlin and Riku. The demons lightning spell hit and destroyed the books but Merlin was safe " Interesting you spelled the book's and there shelves with duplication spells " said

Riku impressed. Merlin nodded " Yes I have the greatest library in existence, now little mage, I shall fight you with the power you deserve ". All the books in the room flew at Riku and hit his spell shield. " Ah a barrier spell, anoying but easily dealt with " said Merlin, he pulled out a yellow wood wand " _Wand of storms heed your holders call, empower me!! _Wind roared around the room.

Bridge and the others had to hide behinds Gaara's sand wall to avoid being blown away. Even Riku was having a hard time staying in place " Go down!! " yelled Merlin. Riku's barrier was shattered and him thrown to the ground. Merlin raised his wand " _Wind by my will drill my enemy to nothing, drills of the winds!! ". _Wind formed into drills and zeroed in on Riku, but the demon merely

smirked as his body disapeared and a massive black turtle shell replaced it blocking the attack. Merlin gaped " What is this?! ". Suddenly something shot out the back of the shell and coiled around Merlin. The wizard shuddered as it's captor revealed itself to be a large snake. Arm and legs sprouted out the side holes of the shell and stood up, finaly a turtle's head poped out the front "

Merlin gasped " Genbu the black turtle!! ". The large turtle stared at Merlin and opened it's mouth _" _**KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!!!! ". **A massive energy blast erupted from Genbu's mouth toward towards Merlin... Wendy bounced around her room happy as a lark. Here on her bed was Sky Tate hot, naked, and brainwashed, life was great. " Oh my dear Sky we are going to have a lot of fun together

". She ran her hands down his flat stomache to his flaccid member. taking it into her hands she stroked it, but to no avail. She continued for ten minutes but nothing she did would get a rise out of the man. " Oh come on get hard already!!! " screamed Wendy. Sky just sat there blankly staring off into space. Wendy glared at him she couldnt understand, Ni said he should be hard as a

rock, so what? " Bridge " Sky spoke so softly that Wendy barely hear him " course As long as that faggot is still alive he wont be able to perform, well I can remedy that... The blast from Genbu struck head on destroying his body. Genbu vanished and Riku reapeared ( still in his underwear ). " So much for the great Merlin ". He turned to leave but felt wind wrap around him " What the

fuck ahhh ". He tries to move but feels the wind dig into his flesh. " Do you like the razor cage of wind! ". Merlin appeared out of nowhere completely fine " Good thing I had that golem or I would have been a goner, now where was I before you rudely interupted oh yes, _Riku at the age of ten was brutaly gang-banged by the demon Belthazar and 958 of his human minions, oh how sad "_.

Riku's eyes widened " _No I didnt want Stefan to know that!!, oh birdy you are dead!! ". _A dark aura began to pour out of Riku. Bridge felt a shiver run down his spine " Guys I think we better step back Riku's power is about to rampage ". Stefan stared at him " His power? ". Bridge nodded " EDO TENSEI-REANIMATION!! "...TBC

Character Bio

Name: Schuyler, Sky, Tate

Age: 21

Race: Human

Weapon: Sword of Muten, Sakabato, wolf spirit, whale spirit

Family: Jen Tate( Mother ), Unborn child

Likes,Tolerates: Riku, Gaara, Akira, Jack, Z, Syd, Cruger, Boom, Kat, Sam, Cruger, Stefan

Loves: Bridge

Hates: A lot of people

Techniques

Ragna blade: Darkness is formed between the caster's hands, which is then shaped into the form of a blade or trowel shape, can cut through anything even dimensions

Hiten Mitsurugi Style swordsmanship

Favorite sexual position: Misionary

NEXT CHAPTER: Riku unleashes. ghost, zombies, vampires, and death itself on the bird wizard, Goku is finaly contained, and Wendy prepares for her and Bridges final battle


	23. zombie game

Chapter 22: Emperor wind part 2, Corpse master Riku

Disclaimer: Same as always but for an extra twist I dont own death note, just saying

Goku and Hakkai exchanged blows weaving and doging, shooting energy blast. The room was taking a lot of damage.

" This isnt good, every passing second Goku's power increases, restrain him Hakkai! " yelled Sanzo.

Hakkai backflipped " Yes I agree ".

He slammed his palms down and the vine pattern on his body spread onto the ground and crawled onto Goku.

The sage smirked and tried to get at Hakkai, but found that he was paralyzed.

Gojyo grabbed the Diadem " Alright you stupid ape! " he jammed it onto Goku's head.

The monkey king fell to the ground asleep and back to normal...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( In the library )

A horrible screaming, like the tortured souls in hell commenced from the room, An eldritch wind swept through, bringing with it a smell of death and decay, dark energy swirled around Riku ripping the ground apart.

" Whats happening to Riku?! " yelled Stefan.

" EDO TENSEI-REANIMATION or IMPURE WORLD RESURECTION " explained Bridge " Riku is a master of Necromancy it comes from his mother, he has absolute control over death and all its inhabitants ".

Riku began to transform, his skin turned grey, his hair turned from snow white, to wild black, his eys black with red pupils, black demonic wings burst from his back, He smiled broadly showing sharp vampiric teeth " Ready to die?...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy raced through a city with extreme speed till she came to the foot of a staircase. With one leap she reached the top, in front of her was a large temple " The temple of Kyubi, here I shall gain the power to kill you Bridge " she opened the doors. Inside was a massive skeleton of a fox Wendy sat down in front of it and began a series of hand signs...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Library )

Merlin floated in the air staring down at the transformed Riku with interest " So this is your true form son of Morgan, puppeteer of corpses, Maga Nosferatu "The Undead Mage, devil of darkness and destruction, please Riku show me why you gained such names!! ".

Riku smiled maliciously " As you wish ". The wailing became a deafening roar

" _Beings of the black kingdom bend to my will crawl from thy graves in the order of thy greatness, stage of the death master, 1. Spirits!! "._

Skulls loomed out of the shadows and zeroed in on Merlin.

The wizard stared at his assailants and cackled " Mere spirit skulls come now Riku surely you can do better then that! ".

Merlin chanted a spell and arrows of purifying wind struck the skulls, but more appeared to take the place of the destroyd ones, Merlin was so bussy laughing and attacking the skulls that he hadnt noticed Rikus smirk

" _second stage of the black kingdom, 2. Zombies!! "._

Three figures burst from the ground.

Ryoko, A woman in a black bridal gown clutiching a katan, her face covered with a veil

Takezo, a young man garbed in the robes of a xaolin monk, a demon mask on his face

Juugo, a massive man wearing a black full body straight jacket, an iron box used as a mask on his face

" These are my favorite corpse puppets, my most loyal, now attack!! ".

Takezo reached Merlin first and and him in the chest with a powerful palm strike, sending Merlin down

Ryoko unsheathed her sword and slashed at Merlins chest but the bird man summoned a gust of wind that spoiled the undead womens attack.

But Juugo a sudden blur appeared behind Merlins back and ripped his wings off.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH " Merlin screamed. and crashed to the ground in a heap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z and Syd in front of Cruger

" Girls all is still well in the galaxy but that does not mean it will always stay that way, both of you are strong warriors but I want you to use the time we have to become stronger " said the big blue dog.

" Yes sir " said the two girl

" What sort of trainig are we going to do? " asked Z.

Cruger grinned " Each of you have special abilitys that suit you for specialy classes of warrior ".

The girls were puzzled.

Cruger clapped his hands and two figures walked into the command center.

" Rangers meet Trini Kwan, and Tori Hanson your new teachers! "...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin reathed on the floor in pain blood spurting out where his wings used to be.

" Oh my Merlin is that the best you can do? " asked Riku mockingly.

Merlin glared at the demon and pulled a vial out from his robes, uncorked it and drank its contents.

Merlins wings regrew from his black completely healthy " Dont count me out just yet, bastard!! ".

Merlin soared back into the air forming tornado after Tornado.

Riku decided to up the ante " _Third and fourth stages of the black kingdom, I summon your strongest creatures, 3 and 4, Lich and Vampire!!, also my faithful familiar Ryuk!! "._

Merlin loosed his tornados on Riku. The demon just stood there and made no move to dodge, but himself be torn apart.

Stefan watched this desplay, his heart ripping and recovering, he knew this wasnt really hurting Riku but it was still hard to watch his lover turned into a bloody mess.

Merlin cackled wildly " HAHAHA great god of Death my ass!! HEHEHEHEH "

" **Are you refering to meeee? " asked a disorted voice.**

Merlin whirled around to face a creature( a tall demon like creature with black pointy hair, large bulging eyes, and a mouth full of crooked sharp teeth)" **Names Ryuk, Im a Shinigami( God of Death ), like my master Riku though he's a lot more powerful then I am, and he never lets me forget that now while he collects his thoughts WE get to have fun with you!! ".**

Ryuk pulled out and apple and began chomping on it. Merlin's widened, two figures materialized on either side of Ryuk, one a thin, tall skeleton, garbed in deepblue robes( Lich: an undead spell caster ), the other figure was just as tall as the lich but more muscular, and donned in red armor his face pale, his hair black, long, and curly( Vampire: undead that thrive on the blood of the living, higer ranking than zombies ).

Merlin easily reconized the two, the Lich was Rakesk Frostrune, the younger brother of the ice queen, one of the strongest ice magic users, the vampire was vampire, of vampires...**DRACULA!!**...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy wiped sweat from her brow, this was even harder then she thought it would be, calling out Kyubis power. But she was not going to give up, she would defeat Bridge and win Sky as her prize, if it was the last thin she ever did...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin was in a very tight situation Rakesk and Dracula were double teaming him he through the library dodging icebolts, and swarms of evil bats, his wind magic wasnt doing that well

" _I need time to cast the right spell "._

The book shelves started moving around Merlin encasing himself in a massive shell of bookcases

Rakesk hovered in front of it

" _ Heed the pact and serve me, O Queen of Ice. Come forth, unending darkness, eternal glacier! Bring death to all that has life, eternal rest! The End of The World!, Haionie Krustalle, Eternal Glacier!! "._

a 150 square-foot space of absolute-zero temperature created a giant pillar of ice around the shelves

Rakesk snapped his fingers " _Kosmike Katastrophe, End of the World!! "._

The frozen sheles shattered into pieces.

Merlin just barely managed to wrapp himself in spell sheilds, but they did nothing against the dark tendrils of Dracula that wrapped around him and brought towards Riku

The Shinigami laughed " HAHAH Ryuk scythe form! ".

Ryuk transformed into a large veiny black scyth and floated into Rikus hands

" Fear not Merlin death does not meet you yet, well yes it does, _Final stage greatest of all being of the black kingdom, 5. The reaper!! "._

A black robed figure rose out of nothing in front of Merlin its face covered by a hood

Merlin along with everyone else in the room( cept Bridge ) was terrifed as the figure lowered its hood to reveal( depends on your religion or personal views ) and Merlin screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syd and Z were shocked to see these past rangers in front of them.

Cruger stepped down from behind his desk

" Z your dopplegangers make you an excellent canidate to become a kunoichi( female ninja ) which is why ms Hanson will be your teacher your teacher ".

" Umm just call me Tori kay " said the wind ninja holding her hand out.

Z grinned and took it " As long as you call me Z.

" Syd your fighting skills will greatly increase being taught martial arts by ms... Trini ".

The first yellow ranger smiled and bowed to Syd " It will be an honor to teach you ".

Syd bowed to the woman " Thank you ".

Cruger smiled at them all " Girls become strong, incase THEY may prove to need our assistance ".

Syd and Z knew who Cruger was talking about and nodded in agreement

"Sir yes sir!! "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlins screams grew shriller and shriller he thrashed against Draculas hold but it was all for naught

" Damn I forgot how powerful Riku is " said Akira.

" Second strongest among us " agreed Gaara.

Bridge stared up at his friend and remembered the first time he had met Riku...

( Flashback, 8 years ago )

_Riku was sitting in a grove of trees surrounded by animated corpses, they opposing gangs that were to do battle, unfortonately they chose to do it in the area the little demon was playing in._

_Riku chatted away with the deadmen, till he noticed someone walking towards him, it was a boy around his own age with red hair and eyes, and a long red bladed sword in his hand that pulsed with a bloodthirsty aura._

_" Hi do you want to play with me and my friends, my names Riku "._

_The new arrival looked around " Corpses arent friends, and my name is Kyoshiro "._

_Rikus eyes widened, he had heard about a little boy with a long red sword who was going around killing strong foes_

_" Whhooo I bet youll make a good slave "._

_Kyoshiro smirked " Lets try that out then "._

_Riku lunged at Kyoshiro, but the red haired boy sudden appeared in front of him knocking to the ground._

_The undead gangmen rose up but slamming the blade of his sword into the ground, Kyoshiro made the earth beneath them ooze blood and open up swallowing them._

_With them gone he turned his attention back to Riku, the demon looked like he was in a bit of pain._

_" Are you alright? " asked Kyoshiro letting Riku up._

_The white haired boy shakily got to his feet " A few days ago a demon named Bathazar... he and his men...they " he broke down and started crying._

_Kyoshiro put two and two together, he carefully hugged the demon and aligned the sword of Seiten with Rikus lower back._

_Riku felt an odd tingling, and his pain was completely gone_

_" Kyoshiro stepped back " Your strong, so why dont you join me together well become the strongest beings in existence!! "._

_Riku smiled " Sounds good, count me in "._

( End flashback )

Bridge couldnt help but think they may have achieved there goals.

Riku raised his scythe " Die!! "

" STOPPPP!! " roared Stefan making everyone jump.

Riku looked down, suddenly remembering the others were there

Stefan stared at the demon with determination "I know your a demon, and that human life probably doesnt mean a thing to you, but still please dont kill, you told me that you dont have that much human in you, but I think you have enough in you , I love you human and demon ".

Riku stared at the older man " He speaks with such truth and sincerity, theres not an ounce of evil, or lie in this man, god thats getting me hot ".

Bridge added the final strike " Come on Riku killing this guy would only reduce the idiot population, and the world needs its idiots ".

Riku sighed " Yes your right ".

Riku returned to his original form, death, Rakesk, and Dracula vanished, the foul wind, and screaming stoped, Ryuk changed back as well.

" Merlin let us finish this fight, spell caster versus spell caster our strongest spells!! ".

The bird wizard shook out of his fright " Yes Riku I agree let us end this!!

M: _O heed the pact and serve me, O mistress of air, wind and sky great tempress, come gales of strenghth blades of all, unleashe the wrath of the heavens breath upon the sinners, roaring wind in the Sky_

R: _Onyx-Eye Shabranigdu, leader of the demon race, grant me your power in the name of destruction, let the blood of those who oppse us flow in th stream of time, darkness like the pitch of twilight, scream it forth, eternal demon destruction!!! "._

Merlins spell summoned a massive storm of wind, Rikus summoned a massive blast of black energy ( Rikus spell is similar to Bridges attack dragon slave, each is strong enough to level a city, but Bridge calls on the true leader of the demon Race, Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu, Riku is calling on his younger brother the second in command ) any way

The spells met and Rikus completely overpowered Merlins and a great chunk of the library was oblitereated.

Riku was panting " _Damn that took more out of me then I thought it would "_. He slowly floated to the ground and into Stefans arms who held him " You okay baby? ".

Riku gently kissed him on the lips " Yeah I just need to rest a bit ".

" What about them? " asked Akira, refering to Ryuk, Ryoko, Takexo, and Juugo

**" The master needs to regain his powers, so we shall stay to help assist, besides humans are so interesting and I desire to see how this all will end hehehe ".**

" What happened to Merlin? " asked Bridge

Riku shrugged " Dont know, I broke the spell off before it could hit him, so he should be alive ".

" And alive I am!! ".

Merlin was limping toward them, his clothes torn, his wings damaged.

" Give up old bird, your as drained as I am, give up! " said Riku.

Merlin cackled weakly " N..never ".

Riku sighed " Fine, Ryuk ".

The shinigami stalked over the the weak man and punched him in the face knocking him out cold " **Pathetic ".**

" Two down two to go, lets head on guys " said Bridge " _Sky wait a little longer I will save you, I promise...TBC_

Next time: Gaara squares off against the lecherous mage Seymour, its gonna be earth versus earth!!, till then

Character bio

Name: Riku

Age: 18

Race: Demon/Human

Weapon: Magic, unholy sword, scythe

Family: Morgon(mother), Hoenheim(father)

Likes: Bridge, Akira, Gaara, Sky

Loves: Stefan

Hate:Balthazar

Techniques:

Arrows of darkness: Basic spell where a spell caster coats the magic arrow with there elemental type, Rikus is darkness, as Merlins is wind

Digger bolt axe: a lightning-based spell, The caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and hits the target with a massive electrical attack in the form of an axe

Genbu: the turtle god, Riku can summon him, as well as the other beast gods but Genbu is more stronger with him, as Suzaku is with Bridge, there colors match, though I guess that means Bridge is also alighened with Byakko the white tiger

Necromancy: The art of raising the dead Riku is the strongest Necromancer in history

Eternal demon destruction: Rikus most powerful spell, a very high-level dark spell that calls on the power of the demon Onyx-Eyes

Favorite sexual positions: Missionary, riding, doggy


	24. sand play

Chapter 23: Emperor of earth, shukakus wrath

Disclaimer: As all ways

Character favorism: my loyal readers, tell me, the writer your favorite characters of this fic

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bridge stretches lazily across Skys body in a field of wild flowers._

_" This is so beautiful " sighed Bridge happily._

_Sky rolled over so he was on top of Bridge " Yes you are, Could you imagine having a backyard like this? "._

_Bridge ran his hands through Skys hair " Ive never had thoughts like that before, but I could imagine it if you were there with me "._

_The muscle bound ranger chuckled " Well that is the point isnt it, to have a place like this thats all our own, where I can love you for all eternity "._

_Bridge blushed " Id like that "._

_Sky grinned lecherously " Theres something else Id like to do in it to "_

_He sat up and began unbuttoning Bridges pants_

_" Wait Sky were out in an open field, someone could pass by! "._

_But as he said this he raised his hips up so Sky could pull his lower clothes off._

_Sky got between his lovers legs and began swallowing his member_

_" OOOH " Bridge moaned softly as he tugged at Skys hair_

_Not stopping the blowjob __the blue ranger pulled a little thing of lube from his pocket and slicked his fingers_

_Bridge soon found his hole being invaded_

_" Sky!! " Bridge cried out cumming in Skys mouth._

_Bridge didnt even have time to think, not that he could at the moment, before Sky sheathed his massive cock with a condom, and plunged into his lover._

_Bridge grabbed onto Skys shoulders and locked his legs around Skys waist._

_Sky pounded in and out of Bridge_

_" Yeah Baby this feel good? " Sky groaned thrusting harder, faster, and deeper_

_" AAh, y-OMG fuck dont stop you feel good!! "._

_Sky wrapped his arms around Bridges body, and moved onto his knees so he was supporting both of them, he slammed Bridge with the force of one hundred herculeses_

_" Oh yeah, whose the best Seme( guy on top, as uke is guy on bottom, for those who dont know )_

_" Oh you are Sky! " Bridge moaned wrapping his arms around Skys neck_

_" What was that I didnt hear that, now...( his thrust got slower )... is... the best... big dicked... top master...in existence? "_

_" YOU ARE SKY NO ONE COMPARES, NO DADDYFUCKING ONE, IF ANYONE SAYS OTHERWISE, I WILL UNLEASHE HELLFIRE ON THEM, NOW FUCK ME HARD!! "._

_Sky chuckled " Alright baby ". _

_He moved Bridge onto his stomache, and finished the boy off._

_Bridge was tearing up the ground infront of him, his eyes rolling back into his head, he had cum four times already, and could feel another one cumming._

_" You ready for my nut?! " asked the sweat drenched Schuyler Tate._

_It was a retorical question, as Sky unleashed his cum into Bridge_

_Bridge ejaculated two more times, from Skys one orgasm._

_Sky collapsed onto Bridge both were Breathing really hard_

_" Bridge, I think we may have scarred a family of four, for life "_

_Bridge giggled " Who cares cutie? "._

_Sky rubbed his boyfriends neck with his lips _

_" Bridge "_

_" Bridge " _

_" Bridge! "_

Bridge was shook from his thoughts by Riku's voice.

He remembered where he was, running up a very long flight of stares with Riku( who threw back on his japanese school boy outfit ), Akira, Gaara, Stefan, Riku's familiar Ryuk, and Riku's three corpse puppets, Takezo, Ryoko, and Juugo.

" You okay? " asked Riku concerned.

Bridge nodded " Yeah, _Just a memory "._

At the top they were greeted once again by The demon teddy bear Indara

" This door leads to the Emperor of Earth, Seymour, who is to fight him? ".

Gaara walked forward " I will ".

" Can Gaara even sing? " Akira whispered to Riku.

The demon shrugged " Your guess is as good as mine ".

" What are you going sing? " asked Indara.

"...Alumina by Nightmare " said Gaara.

" Amidst the passing time, a twinkling and ephemeral sparkling

I'm a believer that keeps walking, to carve his memories of it into the world

Having dreams that no one else can, I cast aside the things I don't need

Feelings that I won't surrender reside in my heart

There is still a gap between ideals and reality, even though the shackles of sacrifice prevent my feet from moving

I can't suppress the overflowing urge, because my heart is very wanting

"Lies", "fear", "emptiness", "grief", I'm not so weak that I'm

Gripped by all these kinds of negativities, I'm a trickster who knows no loneliness

Flocks of buildings stab into the night sky, look up to the sky in which I can't see any stars

I ask myself "aren't you lost?"

The city is smeared with overflowing things

It's not something that's unrealistic

At the end of the road that connects us to the future, I want to see what I've got in my hand

_Closing my eyes, I float on the sea of my senses, and envision it_

_The day that I have my ideals within my grasp_

_It's accepted in this world that "righteousness" has it's limits; and withering is foolishly the same way_

_Something that no one else has, toward a crystallization called "myself"_

_Piercing through simplicity, one day it will change into reality_

_I want to continue to obstinately believe, it's just my faith. The absolute truth._

_Amidst the passing time, a twinkling and ephemeral sparkling_

_I'm a believer that keeps walking, to carve his memories of it into the world _

Everyone was shocked.

" Gaara can sing " said Akira.

The door opened and in they went.

This room was very different from the others, for thing it was a huge open field!!,

" Were in some kind of dimension " said Bridge looking around.

A large muscular naked man was walking towards them, his hair was green-blue color, long and spiky

" I am Seymour, the great earth mage it is a great PLEASURE to meet you ".

He winked at Bridge and Riku who rolled there eyes

" Sorry tiny not interested " said the two Ukes.

Seymour fumed " I am nine friggin inches! ".

Bridge and Riku burst out laughing

" Both of our lovers are over eleven inches " said Riku wiping the tears off his face.

A green robe wrapped around his body.

" Well, I have a feeling you will change your mind, now which one of you cuteys do I fight? ".

They pointed at Gaara.

Seymour looked suprised " Why if it isnt Gaara of the sand Ive heard a lot about you, yes this promises to be a very intruiging fight ".

Without warning trees began erupting from the ground, giant thick, one after another till we field had turned into a giant forest

" My forest emergence spell is very perfect " smirked Seymour. as he stood on a tree branch admiring his work.

He stopped when his gaze fell on a large sphere made of sand.

" Dont get cocky you idiot ".

Seymour whirled around to find the sand ninja staring straight at him hands folded across his chest. Sand slithered out of Gaaras gourd and blasted Seymour

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z and Syd stood in the weary woods, by the waterfall with Trini and Tori

" Alright girls time to begin your trainining " said Tori.

Z and Syd were a little nervous, but also excited they were being trained by legendary past rangers

" First we want to check out your skills so get ready " said Trini.

She and Tori dropped into fighting stances

" We have to f-fight you guys? " asked Syd.

Tori grinned " Dont worry we'll take it easy on you ".

Z and Syd looked at each other then got into there own fighting stances.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seymour was knocked into a tree by Gaaras sand attack.

The front of the big sand sphere opened up in the front Bridge in the others watched the fight from inside.

Seymour dispelled the sand " Tricky, tricky, I guess I should have known better fighting a ninja and all, though you seem stronger then Wendy ".

Bridges eye started twitching at hearing the name

Gaara narrowed his eys " Never mention that name again if you know whats good for you ".

Seymour chuckled " If it bothers then fine, I will just picture her ".

Gaara smirked " Its not me that it bothers personaly but I wont have you upsetting my friend ".

A loud slithering sound everyone looked down to see large quantitys of sand crawling up every tree in the forest

" As long as I have sand I can do anything " stated Gaara.

Stefan stared at all the sand " He's grinding the rocks and minerals in the soil into sand? "

Riku smirked " We dont call him Gaara of the sand for nothing ".

Gaara clenched his fist and the sand began constricting the trees cracking them.

Seymour smiled " It will take a lot more to crush my tree's ".

He snapped his fingers and two stone statues appeared holding big broad swords

They charged at Gaara, his sand shield immediately rising up, but the statues ran right through the wall.

Gaara quickly jumped back narrowly missing the swords.

" Gaaras defense failed " said Bridge shocked " Thats not possible.

Gaara sent after blast of sand at the stone puppets but his attacks had no effect on them, and he was forced to retreat back, but they were hot on his tail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syd aimed an iron fisted punch at Trini, but the asian woman easily dodged and redirected Syds to to the ground, then aimed a swift kick at the blonde girls stomache knocking her back, Z had surrounded Tori with five dopplegangers the all jumped on her, but Tori dissapeared in a rush of water, the water in the waterfall suddenly changed it's course rushing at Z in the form of a hundred water dopplegangers of Tori!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was backed against a tree the two statues had him cornered.

" Do you give up? ". inquired Seymour.

" No ". was Gaaras replie.

Seymour shook his head " If thats what you want " he snapped his fingers for the stone puppets to attack, but the didnt budge.

" I may not be able to break your puppets, but I can use my sand to block all of there joints ".

Gaara made sweeping motion and both puppets fell down and were swallowed by the sea of sand.

Gaara made a hand sighn " _Sabaku Kyu, Desert coffin ". _

Sand wrapped around Seymour encasing him

Gaara clenched his fist " _Sabaku Soso, Desert Funeral "._

The sand crushed Seymour.

" I crushed his lower body, he will live- suddenly Seymour burst from the sand but he was different, his body seemed to be incased in armor of rock, in his hands was a giant stone axe.

" Bravo Gaara, I see I will have to take you seriously ".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z made as many clones as she could but it still didnt compare to Tori's.

She was swamped over to Syd.

" You girls have a lot of potential " commented Tori.

" Think how strong you will be after training " said Trini smiling.

Syd and Z gave each other looks and passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seymour rushed toward Gaara axe raised, the sand shinobi sent tentacles of sand at Seymour but he easily shook them off, he hurled the axe at Gaara who jumped up.

Seymour smirked and teleprted in front of Gaara, punching him in the stomache HARD sending him crashing into a tree shattering the top of it.

Gaara shakily stood up his face cracking.

" Suna no Yoroi, Sand Armor, He covers his body in a thin layer of sand, damn he only uses it when his Suna no Tate, Shield of Sand fails, it reqires a lot of energy to work, and it makes it a lot harder for him to move, this guy has put Gaara on the defensive " said Riku to Stefan.

Gaara clutched his head " AAHH no stay back this is my fight!! ".

" Oh fuck Shukaku is waking up, this is not good " said Akira.

Seymour picked up his axe and raised it to attack but sand covered Gaaras body and he caught the axe with his large sand claw hand

" I wont be erased by you!! ".

Seymour gasped, Half of Gaaras face had dissolved in a monstrous form.

Gaara shattered the axe and pushed Seymour back lunging after him.

" Gaaras demon is awake and trying to take control! " said Bridge.

Gaara and Seymour were grappling, but Gaaras enhanced strength was to much for the earth mage

" _Mugen Sajin Daitoppa, Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough!! "._

A sandstorm burst out of Gaaras mouth knocking Seymour away and destroying a great part of the forest.

**" Come now, help me feel alive!!**

A massive creature erupted from the ground, it was a dragon composed entirely of stone. Seymour stood on the head of it.

Sand formed into a giant badger Gaara poked out of the forehead

" Oh god He's going to activate THAT jutsu we have to stop him!! " said Akira.

But it was to late

" _Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu, Feigning Sleep Technique! "_

Gaaras drooped and the sand badgers mouth opened " **Yeah babies, Shukaku is in the hizouse, and I see someone to slaughter, **_Renkudan, air bullet!! "._

Shukaku shot a giant ball of energy packed wind at the earth dragon.

Seymour reacted instantly " Now my pet!! ".

The dragon shot a blast of green energy.

The two attacks collided making a huge explosion the trees all lashed out at the sand wraith trying to wrapp and it, Shukaku sent tendrils of sand to crush them.

" This battle is collosal! " commented Riku.

" But damn it Gaaras let Shukaku out how do we stop this? " asked Akira.

" We dont, we let Gaara handle this " said Bridge watching the fight intently.

( _Flashback, eight years ago )_

_In the village of those who hide in the sand, home of the sand ninja._

_A little ten year old Gaara wandered aimlessly through the streets blood running down his face from the tattoo he had just given him, He ha d know one and needed no one he was a monster who loved only himself and thats how it was._

_A figure bumped into him " Watch where your going Brat!! "._

_Gaara caught the mans eyes and before he could say anything the man was dead._

_Gaara turned to leave but heard a noise behind him he turned around to see a boy around his age kneeling over the dead man speaking in some foreighn language, a light came out of the body and dissapeared_

_Standing up the boy spoke " Good find thanks man "._

_He smiled at Gaara._

_The sand ninja studied him, he had white hair that was grown pretty long, his eyes were a deep violette and... not human he was a monster to_

_" I take it you see that Riku is in a similar sense a monster "._

_The voice belonged to another boy, with a teenager at his side_

_The voice owner had sort wild red hair and blood filled eyed, the teenager had long blonde hair and ice blue eyes, he could tell all three of these boys were powerful_

_" You are strong, your deaths will make me live! "._

_Sand started moving, butred head pulled out a long red glowing sword... Gaara was on his back with with the sword wielding boy standing over him his blade at Gaaras throat._

_" I am Kyoshiro, the white haired one is the demon Riku, and blondie is Akira blizzard warrior, Gaara you want a reason to live, well I will give you one, join us and become strong, so strong a purpose wont matter, what do you say Gaara of the sand? "._

_Gaara was silent "...Fine "_

_Kyoshiro helped him up " Alright boys the gang is complete lets go make ourselves be "_

End flashback )

Bridge remembered those early days so clearly when all he desired was to be strong, but as the battles went and the blood spilt Kyoshiro became a person away from himself.

Bridge took a deep breath " GAARA LISTEN TO ME YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP, DONT LET SHUKAKU CONTROL YOU, I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE, TO HAVE SOMETHING DARK AND EVIL INSIDE OF YOU, TO FEEL LIKE ITS YOUR TRUE STRENGHTH, WELL ITS NOT WE HAVE OUR OWN POWER THATS BELONGS TO NO OTHER, GAARA WAKE UP AND USE YOUR POWER!!! " Bridge screamed.

Shukaku laughed " **Fool I am the one who is in control... what no you cant , I wont let you noooooo!!! ".**

Shukaku fell silent, Gaara burst from the top of the sand badgers head. " Bridge is right, my power is my own.

Seymour laughed " You had a better chance of defeating me when you let the sand wraith do the fighting but now whahahaha ".

Gaara smirked " Now your defeat comes sooner, _Ryusa Bakuryu, Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall "._

The giant shukaku dissolved into a giant wave of sand and crashed down covering the earth dragon, and the whole forest.

The the sand ball holding Bridge and the others floated over to Gaara.

" You did it " cheered Akira.

Gaara shook his head " Not yet ".

He slammed his palms onto the sand " _Sabaku Taiso, Desert Imperial Funeral "._

The ground trembled and shook then stoped.

" An upgraded version of his desert funeral, it crushes everything the sand covers " said Riku.

Gaara smiled at Bridge " Thank you friend ".

Bridge smiled back " No problem, wheres Seymour? ".

Gaara pointed up, A sand cocoon encased Seymour floated down

" Let me out of this you little sand rat!! " screeched Seymour.

Gaara made a hand sign " _Gokusamaiso, Prison Sand Burial "._

A hole began to appear in the sand

" Im going to barry you four hundred meters underground, with that sand pressure on every inch of your body you wont be able to move a finger, but seeing as your an earth mage I know you will be able to escape but it will take you quite a while ".

An with that Gaara cast the man into the hole sealing it.

Suddenly a door fell from the door and opened

" _Just one more left Sky, I pity whoever it is that blocks my way to you ". _thought Bridge as he and the others dashed toward the door

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zangetsu sat on his throne smiling down at the figure kneeling below

" It is time my emperor of death, go and face them, bring me back the sword of Seiten and one of Bridge Carsons limbs! ".

The man nodded " As you will it lord Zangetsu...TBC, WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS FIGURE THAT WILL BE BRIDGES OPPONENT, YOULL FIND OUT IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT ONE, CAUSE THAT ONE IS GOING TO BE FOR RECAP, TILL THEN!!!

Character bio

Name: Akira

Age:23

Race: Human

Weapon: 2X katanas

Family: Unknown

Likes: Bridge, Riku, Gaara, Sky

Loves:Hotoru

Hates: Stefan

Techniques:

Breath of shiva, Icy wrath: The power over Ice

Inferno's Chill: drops the temperature to below zero freezing anything

HEART OF THE HEAVENLY ICE DRAGON: Creates a large dragon made of ice

Favorite sexual position: Riding


	25. recap

Chapter 25: Recap

Disclaimer: As is always

_Alright lets see how this is, were going to go back and see how this story has wound down to where it is._

_Bridge Carson SPD green ranger was living a good life, fighting evil and being loved by Sky Tate SPD stud_

_But suddenly Wendy Haruno a bimbo scientist appeared, and made it very clear that she was interested in Sky_

_Bridge tried to ignore her, but found that hard to do when she challenged him to a duel over Sky._

_Bridge ultimately defeated the so called Nija girl, invoking skills he thought to never use again._

_He thought it was all over, but he recieved a message the next morning Your time is at an end you shall pay for what happened long times past know this Kyoshiro_

_Kyoshiro,Bridges old name had resurfaced, and with it came new opponents._

_Bridge once again squared off against Wendy this time in a singoff comepletely blowing her out of the water with his song God knows by Aya Hirano._

_With that victory, Bridge recieved another by defeating the couple of Yukimura and his boyfriend Brock, showing Yukimura who the real bottomboy was in newtech city._

_His next opponent came in the form of a little girl named Kanna who wielded razor sharp wires but Bridges rising powers easily _

_overcame her, and just in ti,e to give Sky a very sensual Lap/strip dance. But also at that moment Kagetora the leader of Wendy and the others had bullied Gruum into launching a full out assault on newtech city._

_Kagetora appeared before B-squad revealing Bridges past, and his true identitie as Kyoshiro the Crimson king._

_Kagetora also threw off his disguise his true face, Priest Genjyo Sanzo, the priest commenced with his plan to kill Bridge, who was going to let him, but Skys words of love roused Bridges desire to live._

_Sanzo seeing this ordered his goons to take Sky out, but the blue ranger was no easy foe, he along with Jack, Syd , and Z fought them off_

_Wendy unfornately managed to get a hit on him, which sent Bridge over the edge unleashing hus alter ego Kyoshiro the Crimson king!!_

_Summoning the once holy sword of Seiten, and showed his terrible prowess by easily defeating Sanzo, and obliterating Gruum and Broodwing._

_No one was sure what Kyoshiro would do next, luckily the ultra powerful demon sorcerer Riku appeared and managed to quell the Crimson king._

_But everything is far from fine Riku reveals that Lord Zedd has resurfaced as Zangetsu and means to aquire the power of the lord of Nightmares, creator of all, by gaining the five Tenchi Kaigen weapons._

_Bridge leaves SPD with Riku to stop Zangetsu, Sky tags along with them and together they enter the ocen forest_

_For weeks they trail the trail through defeating random monsters, Sky and Bridge exploring barebacking._

_Finaly they arrive at there destination, the house of the sword maker Mura, there they meet the rest of the team, Akira the ice wielder, and Gaara of the sand._

_They also meet Riku's soulmate Stefan Bauer the adamant Priest, and the last of the Tenchi Kaigen, the sword of Muten._

_Kakashi Hatake a spy for Zangetsu informs his master who dispatches the former SPD A-squad right at the moment Mura _

_returned, Bridge using the little-bit fixed sword of Seiten, along with the others managed to defeat the A-squad, but soon they _

_found themselves tangling against Kakashi the lightning warp ninja, but it's thanks to Sky claiming his tile as wielder of Muten, _

_and unleashing the Ragna Blade, defeating Kakashi, while all this is happening Zangetsu is colonizing his forces, meeting with _

_his inner circle, making plans of the horrible sort. Sky proposed to Bridge, while fucking him, and Bridge says...YES of course._

_They leave Muras house, with Stefan part of the group now, but sadly this is where the happiness vanishes, The demon naraku, _

_and Wendy kidnap Sky!, Bridge discovers he is pregnant with Skys child, and to keep it safe, and purify the sword of Seiten he _

_sqaures off against Kyoshiro defeating him and claiming the right over his body, more good news the Sanzo party joins them, it _

_seems Zangetsu stronghold has been moved to another dimesion, so they seek the help of Yuko Ichihara_, the dimension witch,

_who teleports them, there but once they arrive, they are greeted by Kanna, Yukimura, and Brock, Sanzo and his cohorts stay _

_behind to fight them while Bridge and his tredge ahead. Gokus diadem is removed freeing the great sage equal to heaven, in _

_order to stop him before he hets to powerful Hakkai removes his limiters and transforms into a demon, To get to Zangetsu, _

_Bridge and the others must firtst defeat the for heavenly emperors, First is the emperor of flame, Akira steps up to fight his ex _

_lover, coming out the victor, Riku fights Merlin the emperor of wind, using the power of death and claiming a win, Gaara buries the _

_emperor of earth Seymour, Hakkai manages to contain Goku, Z and Syd begin training with past rangers, and Bridge must now face the fourth Emperor..._

" Damn I have been busy " says Bridge as he Riku, Stefan, Akira, Gaara, Ryuk, Juugo, Takeo, and Ryoko sit on the steps eating

l lunch. " Yes but everything will work out in the end " said Stefan as Riku sat on his lap, in black shorts, and a black T-shirt that

read " Witch Bitch ". " Stefans right, but that doesnt mean we can relax our guard an inch, you have to fight the last emperor and

the strongest always come last ". Bridge nodded and took a bite out of his buttery toast " Hmm? ".

" Whats wrong? " asked Akira.

Bridge rubbed his stomache " I feel something inside my stomach? ".

" Its the baby " said Gaara drinking juice.

" But ive only been pregnant a few hours " objected Bridge.

Riku flipped his hair " Dude this aint a normal pregnancy, its in your soul, it will develop quickly, so of course your feeling it, but you wont really feel anything till a few months, your just noticing it exist right now is all ".

Bridge smiled He still couldnt belive he and Sky were going to be parents, that just made his desire to save Sky all the stronger, he didnt want there baby growing up not knowing its father.

The samurai stood up " Time to go girls, I have to save my man!!! ".

" Someones impassioned " commented Akira rising with everyone else.

" **From the past opponents it seems pretty obvious you are going to fight a water user " said Ryuk inhaling apple after apple**.

" Then ill match there water with a deluge of Blood " said Bridge starting up the stairs.

Indara waved at them " Hello guys, youve reached the last emperor, oh and some chanages have been made, the emperor of water, has been killed, so now you have to face the emperor of death ".

" Wow theres a suprise there " Riku whispered to Gaara to nodded.

" Whatever, I dont give a damn who I face, now move so I can sing! " said Bridge in a dangerous voice.

Indara did not need to be told twice, he scuttled behind Gaara.

Bridge cleared his throat

" Heres my second theme song ".

Colors of the heart: By UverWorld

That day, my heart collapsed without making a sound.

Even if I scream as I break, these unerasable memories

And this darkness will flow into my eyes.

I still can't see these colors, so I'll still feel depressed tomorrow.

I searched endlessly for the day when we could understand each other.

I'll keep on living now just so that I can lose it.

It's impossible to be alone, even if I embrace this solitude.

If you turn on the lights…

I will shine toward the light.

"These feelings we keep wishing for will one day change color"

You told that to the person who can keep going on inside my heart.

Just about everything is inevitable inside these colors that were born.

One more time, I am able to paint tomorrow with my hands.

In that place from some time, I'll have to get used to losing things.

These things I've taken will all slip through my fingers.

Before these tears dry up, will those words I wanted to hear

Be used now to save someone?

It's all your fate. You gonna do that.

"If this light becomes bright, the darkness will become deep too."

Even if we realized that, there is nothing to fear.

Just about everything is in the end of my heart.

If I open my eyes, I'll be able to once again see these colors that were born.

The breath of sadness;

That is what makes these colors we've searched for run

Without raising a sound.

"These feelings we keep wishing for will one day change color"

You told that to the person who can keep going on inside my heart.

Just about everything is inevitable inside these colors that were born.

One more time, the fingertips of this light will shine on me.

Just drawing...Colors in light and darkness

And take it...Colors in light and darkness

Now, with these hands,

I will once again paint all of these unreachable, kind colors.

The door swung open the blink of an eye

" Damn I forgot how good a singer Bridge!! " said Akira.

Riku and Gaara nodded " Yeah he's great ".

" Alright everyone lets go, _Sky this is it so close to saving you, I can practicaly feel your cock inside me!! "._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Zangetsu poured himself a glass of red wine and seated himself on his throne position himself to see the giant crystal ball

The door to his room opened and Naraku entered " Has the fight started yet? ".

Zangetsu shook his head " No your just in time, the fun is about to begin ".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy laughed and scratched her newly sprouted fox ears and five tails

" HAHA just for more to go Bridge!! "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge marched into the room, it was a large empty room, with a figure standing in the center

He was tall, and very, muscular, he wore an ogre mask with openings around his eyes and mouth, he wore a one piece body armor, black jeans, a glimmering silver sword in his hand, and another sword slung across his back, he had a powerful aura.

Bridge stared at the figure, he stared and stared

" _No its not him, it cant be, I refuse to belive it!!!, _S-Sky? ".

Everyone gasped.

" Bridge Carson I the emperor of Death have been ordered by my master to kill you and take the sword of Seiten, and one of your limbs " said Sky in monotone.

Bridge fell to his knees " Why must the gods punish me like this??? ".

Riku patted his shoulder " Leave this to us you just sit back and-.

Bridge shook off the demons hand and stood up " NO, you guys have already fought, this is my fight ".

He started walking forward.

" Can Bridge win this fight? " wondered Gaara.

Riku watched his friend approach his lover, the intent for combat making the air tremble " He's gonna try ".

Bridge summoned the sword of Seiten " Sky, I love you, I dont know what Zangetsu, or that BITCH Wendy did to you, but I will save you!!, _But I know that all of existence is the cost of not beating Zangetsu, can I reaaly gamble with my lovers life?, Ive never lost at gambling before and I aint starting now!! "._

Bridge and Sky dropped into fighting stances, and circled each other.

" Sky for myself and our child I will save you, _But for life... I... will kill you!!..._TBC

In the next chapter: Bridge finds himself facing off against Sky the emperor of death, Bridge knows what is riding on this fight, but can he bring himself to fight his lover?

Character Bio

Name: Gaara

Age:18

Race: possed human

Weapon: Sand

Family: Temari( older Sister ), Kankuro( older Brother )

Likes: Bridge, Riku, Akira, Sky, Stefan

Loves: still learning what it is

Hates: Wendy, cause Bridge hates her

Techniques

Sand jutsu

Sabaku Kyu, Desert Coffin: capture, immobilize, and potentially suffocate an opponent with sand

Sabaku Soso, Desert Funeral: cause the sand to crush the opponent with varying intensities

Ryusa Bakuryu, Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall: covers a large area in an ocean of sand

Sabaku Taiso, Desert Imperial Funeral: compress the sand and crush all that it covers

Gokusamaiso, Prison Sand Burial: loosen the ground beneath an opponent and allow them to sink hundreds of feet underground, where the sand compresses to such an extent that the opponent is no longer able to move

Suna no Tate, Shield of Sand: an automatic sand shield that surrounds and protects Gaara from damage whether he wants it to or not

Suna no Yoroi, Armor of Sand: secondary defense, Gaara has a layer of sand covering his body

Mugen Sajin Daitoppa, Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough: spews large amounts of sand from his mouth, devastating both the enemy and a large area around him

Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu, Feigning Sleep Technique: forces him to sleep to allow the Shukaku copy to operate at its full potential


	26. Sky VS Bridge 1

Chapter 26: Emperor of death, Bridge VS Sky Part 1

Disclaimer: As always I dont own

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge and Sky stared at each other, the tension in the room was high and rough.

Riku and the others watched from a far neither knowing what to expect from the opponents.

Bridge took a deep breath and began to plan his strategie

" _Okay here we are, in order to save Sky I have to fight him, physicaly he is stronger then me, but My speed far surpasses his and my swordsmanship, he has the sword of Muten, his Sakabato, and his knowledge of Hiten Miturugi style swordsmanship, but to use them to there full extent you need god like speed, and Sky doesnt have that, And with my new powers this shouldnt take long, Ill sneak up behind him and knock him out, Sky is pretty hard headed so the blow will have to really count, yeah it should work "._

" Bridge is probably the greatest swordsman in history, no one will disagree to that, but fighting an opponent of the heart can he really fight Sky when his heart cant face the man that way " wondered Riku.

" Bridge has always been kind of heart even as Kyoshiro that never ceased " added Gaara.

" Hell, we all know Bridge will win this, so stop freting over kay girls " laughed Akira earning him death glares from Riku and Gaara.

Bridge blinked and appeared behind Sky. Flattening his sword he swung aiming for the back of Skys head

But the emperor of death reacted instantly throwing up a black shield, Bridge was knocked back a few feet and barely had time to register what happened before Sky was in front of him the deadly part of his Sakabato poised to strike. Bridge raised his sword up and blocked the strike, after exchanging a few slashes they jumped back.

" Sky wasnt that fast before whats going on? " wondered Bridge dodging of Skys attacks.

" Tates speed has increased exponentionaly " commented Gaara.

" He wasnt that fast before, they probably used some kind of drug or spell on him " said Riku

Bridge and Sky kept disapearing and reapearing each time there blades clashed

" They seem to be evenly matched " said Stefan.

" Yeah to an idiot " said Akira earning him a smack on the head from Riku

" Bridge is holding back a lot and at this rate it doesnt look like he'll win this fight ".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy laughed triumphantly a pair of fox ears atop her head, and six trails jutted out of her backside

" Just three more to go and then I will have the power to kill you Bridge!!! "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge in question was locking blades with his lover, Bridge jumped up " Red wind slash! "

Crimson wind swept toward Sky in the form of a huge blade, but he simply threw up his shield and blocked the attack

" That attack had no umph to it, he really isnt trying to fight him seriously " said Akira.

Skys manner changed suddenly his speed increased

" Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Do Ryu San( earth draon flash) Sky struck the ground sending boulders at Bridge.

Bridge ran forward jumping from boulder to boulder. Suddenly Sky lunged toward him.

" Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Kan Sen(Dragon Wind Up Flash)

With a powerful twist of his body Sky slashed sideways, Bridge raised his sword blocking the attack but the force of it sent him flying into a wall.

" _Damn I never realized how strong Sky is, I have to take this up a notch, sorry Sky "_

Blood red fire blazed around him

_Flames of the blood burn strong like the immortal phoenix throught our body flow with _

_the intensity of the sun and incenerate our enemys, Suzakus blood, true element of Kyoshiro fire eruption of chaos_

Bridge slashed down and flames in the shape of blades rushed toward Sky

Sky made no move to stop the flames they stopped themselves inches from his body.

" What just happened??? " asked a confused Bridge

He got his answer quickly as the flames transformed into a large horned wolf

Stefan gasped " Thats Ookami the wolf spirit of fire, I saw a figurine of it at Muras house "

The wolf moved protective in front of Sky

" _Just great " _thought Bridge this battle was becoming more intense by the second

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sanzooooo Im hungry " said Goku for the twentieth time " Reaaally hungryyy "

" Cram it chimpy theres nothing new about you being hungry " said Gojyo

" But what if I starve to death then!!? " asked Goku

" Drop dead then!! " yelled Gojyo

" You stupid lecher!! " Goku yelled back.

" Hakkai " said Sanzo through clenched teeth

POW!!

Hakkai hit Goku and Gojyo with Sanzo's fan, seeing as the priest was still tired from the earlier fight.

" OWW Hakkai you hit harder then that jaded priest!! " exclaimed Gojyo.

" Why thank you Gojyo " said a smiling Hakkai

The four reached the top of the stair case, where the demonic teddy bear was waiting

" Hello my name is-ahhh "

Sanzo fired his gun " Shut the fuck up, Ive had enough of weird ass toys "

" Sanzo-sama's in a pissy mood, so if you dont want to die you better take us to where the action is, got it teddy? "

Indara stared terror struck " O-Okay!! "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge jumped all over the room while being chased by Ookami.

" Bad fire wolf!! " he sent crimson wind at it, the fire wolf dodged the attack, and kept coming.

Bridge jumped high into the air " Alright Ill take him out from here, crimson lightning!! "

Bridge meant to send a giant bolt of lightning but then an image of Sky appeared in his head and the bolts power was decreased.

Sky easily blocked it.

Bridge suddenly felt a large present behind hehind him and turned to face the horned whale

" Kujira!!, Sky has the whale of water and ice to!! " exclaimed Stefan.

Kujira opened its mouth and a massive torrent of water gushed out washing Bridge toward the ground in a straight line not filling the room.

" Bridge!!! " everyone yelled.

"What? ".

Bridge was standing at the far side of the room drenched

Ookami and Kujira floated around there master.

Bridge was gripping his sword so hard his fingers bled

_" Why are the gods doing this to us Sky? " _thought Bridge " _Your the only person Ive ever loved, so why?, why cant things just go back to the way they were like when I first met you "..._TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know Im evil!!, but as a compensation next chapter you see how Bridge and Sky began there hot and szzling relationship, till then!!!


	27. How they met

Chapter 27: How they met

Disclaimer: You know!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A Seventeen year old Kyoshiro, Now Bridge Carson surveyed the giant SPD base. It was six in the morning_

_" Okay Kyo-no Im Bridge Carson now, Kyoshiro the Crimson King is dead, Im going to walk another path now one that isnt litered with blood, death, and destruction "._

_Taking a deep, deep breath he headed inside._

_His aunt Clara from his mothers side of the family had set it up for him, she knew of his past and wanted to help him atone for it, joining SPD seemed to be the best choice._

_Bridge followed the map he had been given till he arrived at the door that opened to his new room._

_Entering inside Bridge saw two beds and remembered that he was going to have a roomate, he would have prefered a room to himself, but those were for the higher ranking cadets, or the people with money._

_The room was smallish, with a path leading to a bathroom, where he heard the water running, his roomate taking a shower. speaking of his roomate Bridge noticed there side of the room was very...organized, the bed neatly made._

_That didnt fit well with Bridge he wasnt a slob, but he wasnt a neat freak either._

_He set his bag on his bed and began to unpack, suddenly the bathroom door opened and steam billowed out._

_A boy, Bridge guessed to be a year or two older then he was stepped into the room wearing nothing but water, and a towel around his waist, he was very muscular for someone his age meaning he'd been working out since he was little, his skin was a nice tan color, his face strong looking, with deep blue eyes, wet dirty blonde hair, and very tall._

_" You must be my roommate, Im Schuyler Tate, but everyone calls me Sky "_

_His tone was serious and he gave off a no nonsense by- the- book aura, Bridge wondered how the hell were they supposed to get along._

_" Im Ky-Bridge Carson, nice to meet you " Bridge spoke as polite as he could, with a fake smile._

_Sky raised an eyebrow " Your names Bridge? "_

_" Is that not what I said? " asked Bridge forcing the politeness now._

_Sky nodded and they stared at each other for a few seconds. _

_Bridge broke the staring contest by turning around and unpacking his stuff, he soon heard the sound of Sky removing his towel and blushed_

_" So Bridge wear you from? " asked Sky_

_"...Around " answered Bridge_

_" Hmm " said Sky leaving it at that_

_Anyone else would have dug further but this guy " So Sky how old are you? "_

_" Nineteen, but ill be twenty in two weeks, and yourself "_

_" I just turned seventeen "_

_Bridge was blushing deeper and deeper, it was not easy ignoring the naked hunk standing behind him, he reached into his bag and pulled out his uniform, his aunt said it was for C-level cadets, Bridge had snorted at this knowing compared to the people here he was S-rank, but he threw those arrogant thoughts away quickly._

_Bridge lifted up the uniform and sighed disaprovingly._

_" Its against regulation to not wear the uniform " said Sky staring over Bridges head._

_" Regulations? " asked Bridge very conscious to the fact that Sky was standing so close behind him._

_" Yeah havent you read the SPD handbook? " asked Sky shocked._

_" I thumbed through it " said Bridge meaning he hadnt been aware one existed._

_" I have an extra do you want it? " asked Sky._

_" Okie dokie " said Bridge, when he felt Sky move away he began to undress, throughing off his shirt shoes and pants, Bridge froze suddenly remembering that he was freeballing( not wearing underwear ) in other words he had just given Sky a full view of his ass!_

_Swallowing he decided he would get dressed and leave quickly. He reached into his bag in search of underwear but they were all at the bottom of his bag making him lean forward, giving Sky more of a view._

_Bridge finaly found a pair and started pulling it out, when he felt a massive amount of arousal so strong Bridge started to tremble_

_" Is that Sky? " Bridge thought " No way it would take about twenty, no thirty men to give off this much lust, but its just me and him "._

_Bridge quickly threw on his briefs, followed by the uniform and fled the room with not even a glance._

_Bridge was so focused on getting as far away from Sky as possible that he wasnt paying attention to to his front and bumped into a blonde girl wearing the same uniform as him_

_" Hey watch wear your going buddy! " the blonde snapped._

_" Sorry " Bridge mutterd and took off again._

_He arrived at the command center, a large room full of computers and people at them, sitting behind a desk was Anubis Cruger, commander of the SPD earth base, Bridge had only met him once but he could tell he was someone to respect, even though Bridge knew he could kick the mutts ass._

_" Cadet Bridge Carson, I trust you are settled in fine? "_

_Bridge nodded " Yes sir, I am anxious to dive into, whatever all this is "_

_Cruger sat back in his seat " Alright let me introduce you to your squad, here they are now "_

_Hearing the word squad Bridge thought of cheerleaders, turning around that thought was enforced when he saw the blonde girl he had bumped into earlier. next to her was...SKY!!_

_" Carson I trust you have already met Schuyler Tate, the other member on your squad is Sydney Drew "_

_Syd smiled at Bridge " Sorry about before, still not all the way adjusted to waking up this early "_

_" Its alright, I should have paid better attention to where I was going "_

_Cruger cleared his throat to gain there attention " Cadets, I want to bring up something that will come up soon but I feel we should discuss it now, all three of you have special abilities that others do not "_

_Bridge stared at his new teammates questioningly. _

_Sky stepped forward " I can create force fields " he waved his arm and a blue circular energy field appeared._

_Bridge studied it, the defensive power of it leaved much to be desired, obviously he didnt say that._

_Syd desplayed hers next taking a small piece of metal and gripped it in her hand " Fist of Iron " her hand changed into a metal form " I can turn my hand into whatever I touch "_

_Bridge felt her offensive power was pretty low, but she could probably smash Skys shield if she really tried._

_" Whats your power? " Syd asked_

_Bridge had to take a deep breath to hold back his answer a bit, " Im empathic, I can see auras, track people, and sense emotions "_

_" You can tell how a person is feeling? " asked Syd amazed_

_Bridge nodded " All emotions happy, angry, cough Horny "_

_He stared at Sky saying this last part, noting the older boys brief flicker of shock before being quickly covered by stoicness._

_" I trust all of you will get along, now off you go "_

_" Sir " said Sky and Syd soluting._

_Bridge looked at them like they were crazy, but then thought he should do it to_

_" Bye sir " he soluted with the wrong arm, and followed Sky and Syd out of the command center._

_" Okay so our first class is history of SPD, ugh should have brought my pillow " complained Syd._

_" Syd Learning about SPD is assential for any cadet who hopes to gain ranger status " said Sky._

_Syd rolled her eyes " Id better warn you now Sky has the entire SPD handbook memorized by heart so becareful what you do around him or he'll bust you and get you in trouble "_

_" Sydney! " Sky said angrily_

_There was no douht in Bridges mind that Syd was speaking the truth_

_" Guess I better watch what I do around you then " said Bridge._

_He turned his gaze forward, and ignored the hurt feeling emanting from the other boy._

_" Its not like I said it in a mean way " Bridge thought to himself " Okay maybe I could have said it nicer, or not said it at all "._

_As the three of them walked down the halls people waved at Syd and gave her complements, people steered away from Sky._

_" Comes with being famous " said Syd in a nonchalant tone.  
_

_" Your famous? " asked Bridge._

_Syd stared at Bridge shocked " Im a model, I have my own magazine, and Im a pop star, not to mention a world champion fencer! "_

_Bridge nodded " Impressive, but I dont really read magazines, outside manga, fencing isnt my thing, and the only music I listen to is Linkin Park, and Japanese pop "_

_" Oh do you know UVERworld? " asked Sky_

_Bridge nodded " Yep there my favorite Japanese band, I love there songs, Color of the heart, and rush "_

_" Me to " said Sky smiling_

_Bridge felt the tension melt a bit._

_The morning went by farely quickly, after history of SPD class( Syd had been right about the pillow thing, Sky was the only one who was able to fully stay awake ). Next they had blaster use class, tech class taught by the scientist doctor Kat Manx, for some reason Bridge had always been good with computers and gadgets, he guessed it was just another thing he got from his mother._

_Before Bridge knew it, it was lunchtime. He sat in the cafeteria sharing a table with Sky and Syd, as they ate there food Syd grilled him_

_" So Bridge where are you from? "_

_" Whats your favorite color? "_

_" Do you like puppies? " and ETC._

_Bridge answered the questions lying his way through most, finaly Syd asked the inevidable one_

_" So Bridge have anyone special in your life? "_

_Sky started choking and grabbed his glass of water " For christ sake Syd stop prying! "_

_Syd glared at him " Im just being friendly, you should try it sometime! "_

_Bridge, deciding he didnt feel like being a referee( there would be time for that later )._

_" I dont mind answering, no I cant say Ive found my prince charming prince charming as of yet "_

_Sky and Syd stared at him " Your gay, awsome Ive always wanted a gay friend " said Syd happily._

_Bridge gouged Skys reaction, as usual his face was utterly stoic and Bridge was finding it a major turn on_

_" Does that bother you Sky? " asked Bridge already knowing the answer_

_The muscular boy shook his head smiling " Not at all "_

_They finished eating and headed to there final class...Swordsmanship._

_This was when Bridge started to get nervous, he had promised himself he would never use a sword again._

_But as he saw what they were working with he changed his mind, these flimsy little plastic things could hardly be counted as swords._

_As he stood between Sky and Syd, there teacher Chris __ bladelunger, had them standing in a straight line, he introduced Bridge to the class and began the lesson._

_Everyone was to pair, Sky and Syd did jenken(rock-paper-scizzors) to see who would be Bridges partner, Syd won so Sky stomped off to find another partner._

_" Thats odd usualy Sky doesnt like anyone, but he seems to really like you " commented Syd._

_" Sister you have no idea how much he likes me " thought Bridge._

_Chris instructed them all to do a basic, attack-block sequence._

_As Syd swung at him Bridge lazily blocked her attack, when it was time for him to attack, Bridge summoned all his self control and struck at the same power she had, they went back and forth for a while till Chris told them to stop._

_He walked over to Syd and Bridge_

_" Carson that was excellent work, youve had training prior to this havent you? "._

_Bridge was fully aware everyone was now staring at him_

_" Ive been trained a bit in basic Kenjutsu( sword art )_

_Chris nodded a twinkle in his eye " Kingotsu brown could you come over here "_

_People started murmuring around Bridge._

_Syd whispered in his ear " Kingotsu is the best cadet with a sword "_

_Bridge swallowed " Great "_

_Syd thought he was scared, but far from it._

_Kingotsu was about Bridges age, same height, bit more broadened out, his head was completely bald and a large kanji was tatooed on his skull._

_" I want the to of you to spar " said Chris taking a few stepps back._

_Kingotsu looked down his nose at Bridge " Are you sure sir? " his voice was dripping with arrogance._

_Chris nodded " proceed "_

_Kingotsu dropped into a fighting stance, as Bridge merely looked at him_

_" See the tattoo on my head know what it means? " asked Kingotsu not really expecting Bridge to answer_

_But Bridge did " Its the kanji Kensei, sword saint "_

_Kingotsu was shocked, but only for an instant " Yeah it means I have a heavenly gift with swords no one can take me "_

_Bridge rolled his eyes, in the old days this bastards head would have been rolling on sight, but this is a new time, but that doesnt mean Bridge was going to tolerate being spoken to like that by someone so low in the chain of existence._

_Bridge moved into his own fighting stance, and the two circled each other, as they moved Bridge caught a glance at Syd and Sky both of them looked worried, but Sky seemed tensed for something, Bridge guessed that he would jump in if it looked like Kingotsu would get out of hand, and they say chivalry is dead._

_Kingotsu made the first move he ran at Bridge intent on making a straight line attack, Bridge shook his head_

_" Idiot, attacks like those arent affective against a person of my caliber " Bridge thought_

_Taking a step to the side Bridge, Kingotsu sped right past Bridge._

_Kingotsu stopped and stared at Bridge bewildered " What? how did you dodge my attack? "_

_Bridge sat his sword down and removed his gloves " Sky catch "_

_He tossed them at the older boy who caught them._

_" Im an empath I can read emotion and energy, so reading a persons movement isnt that difficult "_

_He picked his sword back up " Shall we continue? "_

_They did, Kingotsu continualy tried to strike Bridge but the other boy read through all of his attacks_

_Bridge made no move to strike but only dodge, before long theyd been going for fifteen minutes and Kingotsu was starting to tire._

_" Alright enough, time to finish this "._

_Bridge rushed forward controling his speed as best he could and rammed the tip of his plastic sword into Kingotsus stomache, then turned around and did a slashing motion. and Kingotsu was sent flying back._

_Everyone was silent as Chris checked on Kingotsu " He's unconscious winner Bridge Carson!! "_

_Everyone cheered and ran over to congradulate Bridge, fortunately Sky and Syd got there first and dragged him off._

_It was now lunch time, and there were no more classes for the day._

_" I still cant belive you beat Kingotsu, it was awsome " said Syd._

_Bridge blushed " Not really, he talked a big game but when it came down to it I was just better, his ego if anything lost him the match "_

_Syd smirked at Sky " Bridge do you think you could take care of another ego you could take care of? "_

_Sky glared at her, and Bridge laughed._

_" I do not have a big ego Sydney, just because Im the top fighter, and have the highest test scores-_

_" Means you have no life, and you have no problem with throwing the rule book at someone who isnt doing any harm " interupted Syd_

_" We have rules for a reason Syd, now shouldnt you be going? "_

_Syd looked at her watch " Oh yeah I have an appointment at the salon, see you later Bridge, Sky you better not try the rule boo-_

_" BYE Sydney " said Sky in a final tone._

_Syd waved good bye and departed._

_Sky sighed " She can really work a persons nerves, so we have the rest of the day to ourselves is there anything you want to do? "._

_Bridge shrugged " I guess I should go over the SPD handbook just so I dont do anything that causes you not to like me "_

_Bridge knew he'd said something stupid again as Skys face fell and he felt the older boys sadness._

_" I wouldnt do that, its not like Im out to ruin peoples fun or anything like that " _

_Bridge reached out and touched Skys hands " I know that, you have a strong sense of right and wrong, theres nothing wrong with that "_

_Sky smiled at Bridge and held the younger boys hand in his own lacing there fingers together._

_Bridge liked the feel of Skys big, warm hands on his._

_" Well lets go, I have the latest addition of the handbook " said Sky happiness back ten fold._

_They spent the rest of the day going over the handbook, and talking, Bridge learned that Skys dad had been a red ranger, and had died in battle when Sky was little, and that Sky wanted to follow in his fathers foot steps. They talked about everything else, within the reach of Bridges comfort. As they went on Bridge felt himself being drawn more and more to Sky, he had this strange Charisma about his aura and Bridge felt it very intoxicating. Soon it was dinner time. Bridge showered and headed toward the cafeteria, Sky said he wasnt hungry, which meant he was going to the store to buy condoms and lube._

_He grabbing a tray he joined Syd who had just got back from the Salon her hair pressed and glitter in it._

_" It looks great Syd " said Bridge. Eating a hotdog._

_Syd smiled " It does doesnt it?, hey wheres the mr personality at? "_

_" He said he wasnt hungry and that he had to go somewhere " said Bridge trying not to blush._

_Syd sighed " Pity I wanted him to see it to "_

_Bridge stared at Syd " You like him dont you? "_

_Syd was spat out the water she was drinking " What!!, where would you get an idea like that? "_

_Bridge shrugged " Empath "_

_Syd blushed " Okay, yeah I like him, and I wanted to tell him today, but it probably wouldnt matter cadets arent allowed to date each other, and the hand book monitor is sure to enforce that "._

_Bridge said nothing and just ate his dinner. Soon after he said good night to Syd and headed back to his and Skys room._

_Taking a deep breath he entered the room, Sky was laying on his bed reading the SPD handbook._

_" How was dinner? " asked Sky not looking up._

_Bridge undressed down to his briefs " It was alright, Syds knew hair style looks great "_

_Sky chuckled " Im sure it does " he finaly put the book down and turned to face Bridge._

_" Bridge I want you to know that-_

_Bridge knew what was coming and knew he had to nip it in the bud._

_" Sky listen, I know what you expect to happen but it cant, its not that I dont find you attractive I do, but..huh "_

_Bridge found his gaze wandering over Skys body, toward his crotch where there was an unmistakable bulge showing._

_Sky smirked and stood up towering over Bridge._

_" Sky I dont think we can ever "_

_Sky wrapped his arms around Bridges waist and pulled him close._

_" Sky stop we cant its against regulations right? "_

_Sky ignored Bridge and started kissing him on the side of his neck_

_" Sky seriously sto--ooh " Bridge protest fell short as Sky cupped his ass._

_Bridge tried to gather his will power " Remember, self-control, morality, OH SCREW MORALITY!! " Bridge thought hornily._

_Sky had reached his mouth and Bridge opened it without protest. grinning Sky slipped his tongue inside. There tongues dueled furiously, each trying to gain control, but Bridge finaly succame to Skys dominate aura and let him take over._

_Sky picked Bridge up and carried him over to his bed, softly placing the smaller boy down Sky began to ravage his body, licking Bridges neck, nipped, stomache._

_Bridge shivered as Skys hot tongue swept over him._

_Sky tugged at Bridges underwear, Bridge raised his hips up so and slipped them off._

_Sky took Bridges 6.5 inch member into his mouth._

_Bridge moaned and laced his fingers through Skys hair._

_Sky bobbed his head up and down expertly sucking Bridge off._

_It felt good, but Bridge had a growing desire to do the same " Sky can I suck you off to? "_

_Sky ceased his ministrations to stared at Bridge with a smile " Sure._

_He stood up and swifly dropped and removed his boxers, Bridges eyes bulged, Sky was very, very, VERY!! BIG!!!_

_Bridge measured him at being 13-inches and rather thick around._

_Sky grinned " Not to big I hope "_

_Bridge shook his head thinking " Not big enough but it will do "._

_The moved into a 69 position with Bridge on top, they sucked each other vigorously, Bridge soon felt Skys slickened fingers at his hole._

_Bridge moaned around Skys cock and redoubled his efforts sucking Sky harder and faster, Sky retaliated by shoving his entire fist into Bridges ass._

_That sent Bridge over the edge making him cum in Skys mouth, as Sky came in his own._

_There was no time for reaction Bridge soon found himslf on his back with his legs propped up on Skys shoulder, as the muscular boy toy a condom packet open._

_Sky rolled the condom onto his diamond hard cock, and guided it toward Bridges opening._

_There eyes locked momentarily, a silent acnkoledgement passed between them and Sky gently penetrated the tight ring of muscle._

_Bridge gasped and tightened at the initial penetration, but soon relaxed and allowed Sky to continue in._

_Bridge wondered if Sky would ever fully be inside him, from the slow pace he was taking, but soon he felt Skys ball meet his butt._

_Sky had his eyes closed pure bliss radiated from his face, he started moving slowly, gently, softly._

_Just the way Bridge HATED it, he needed it HARD._

_" Sky I aint made of glass now put that cock to work and fuck me like you mean it! " Bridge gasped out._

_Sky pushed Bridges leg back so his knees were tucked by his ears, Sky started bucking feverishly, pounding Bridge into the mattress. Bridge rocked in sync frantically, shifting and twisting and trying to find the right angle to allow Sky to plunge even deeper inside of him._

_There were only the sounds of pants and moans and the slap of flesh colliding, getting faster and faster, more and more ragged, more incoherent, moans getting louder and louder. Until with one last thrust Sky hit that sweet spot and Bridge's world exploded and imploded all at once. Sky's name split the air as Bridge came, his muscles tensing all at once before spasming wildly._

_The sudden increased pressure from Bridges's orgasm combined with the sound of his name being screamed so joyously was more than enough to send Sky hurtling towards his own release. Bridge's name fled his lips in a breathless rush as white-hot stars invaded his vision and pleasure flooded him from head to toe._

_Sky collapsed on top of Bridge completely spent, the room was silent, only there harsh breathing could be heard, when he regained enough strenghth Sky carefully pulled out of Bridge and walked into the bathroom to dispose of his condom._

_Bridge lay there on Skys bed, his head still spinning, he suddenly felt a warm cloth wash rubb over his stomache, he realized Sky was washing his sperm off._

_When he was clean Sky crawled back into the bed and positioned Bridge so that his head was resting on his chest, and pulled the covers over them, they fell asleep instantly._

_Bridge felt happy and sad, he wanted to be with Sky, but he knew he didnt deserve Sky. But it would seem that Sky was dead set on them being together, and made that perfectly clear the very next morning as he was Fucking Bridge into the mattress once again, Bridge knew that no one but his soul mate could deliver a fucking as good as the ones Sky gives him._

Present

Bridge was laying on his stomache, his shirt had been burn off, and burn marks littered his body.

Riku and the others watched on, knowing they couldnt interfere.

Sky stood over Bridge Ookami, and Kujira floated around him " Die Bridge Carson "

He slashed downward, but Bridges body vanished.

" I sorry Sky I havent been treating you very well.

Everyone looked up Bridge was floating in the air, waves of Red and White energy crackled around his body, all his wounds vanished.

" You are my lover, the only one I am meant to be with, and as such if we are going to do battle, we are going to do it right, I shall fight you with the power and respect you deserve "

As he spoke his power grew bigger and bigger pressing the air, Bridges hair turned cherry blossom pink

" Come Emperor of death, lets see how you match the Crimson King!!! "...TBC

Next chapter, Bridge and Skys real match begins, as the lovers match match earth shattering attacks, who will be the victor?, and get ready cause Wendys had a foxy make-over, all this and more in the next chapter!!!, till then


	28. Crimson King VS Emperor oF Death

Chapter 28: Emperor of Death part two, Can you match the Crimson King!!

Disclaimer: Don't own much of this, just all the good stuff

--

White and Red energy whirled around Bridges body; his hair turned a brilliant mixture of Blood Red and Cherry Blossom Pink. He gently floated back to the ground.

" _Time for a new plan, I have to break whatever is influencing Sky, I can't sense any magic, so its not a spell. That must mean they tampered directly with his brain, fuck. That's it, even if his brain is being manipulated there's one part of it that can't be controlled and I know how to bring it out!! "._

" Cum Emperor of Death, let us see if you can match the Crimson King! ". And with that he made a beeline straight for Sky only to disappear and reappear behind him. Sky whipped around to strike but hit an after-image. Soon multiple Bridges were running around. Sky sent Ookami at the Bridges but it hit nothing.

Sky looked upward to see Bridge falling down toward him, suddenly a fist connected with his jaw sending him backwards. He easily landed on his feet and looked forward. Bridge was rubbing his knuckles " Come now Emperor of Death surely you can do better then this, _Christ his jaw is like steel! "_.

--

(Room of the Emperor of fire)

" GODDAMMIT WHAT KIND OF IDIOT GETS HIS TONGUE STUCK TO A GLACIER!! "? Sanzo yelled angrily as he Gojyo and Hakkai were trying to pull Goku off the giant block of ice he'd licked thinking it was flavored.

" Come now Sanzo it's an honest mistake anyone could make, " said Hakkai. Smiling

Gojyo rolled his eyes " Only this stupid chimp would-whoops ahhh ".

While tugging at Goku Gojyo slipped and fell onto the ice chunk tongue first.

" Monkey and Kappa sharing some shaved ice, that would make an excellent children's story " declared Hakkai.

Sanzo is covered with angry signs " THATS IT ILL BLOW THERE FUCKING TONGUES OFF!! ".

Soon Goku and Gojyo are running, carrying the ice block with them as a very pissed off Sanzo is chasing them gun firing, while Hakkai is writing his story idea down.

Bridge and Sky exchanged quick sword strokes dashing over the room. Bridge read through all of Sky's attacks easily blocking, dodging and countering.

" Come on Sky I know you can do better then this! ".

As if agreeing with him Sky Leaped up and came down fist first at Bridge who jumped back. The emperor of death hit the ground and a large crater appeared. Bridge Looked down Sky was slowly standing up. " Kujira gives incredible strength. But I can think of other holes you could widen with it " He purred seductively making Riku and the others stare.

" Okay Bridge picked an interesting time to flirt with the guy whose trying to kill him, " commented Akira.

Riku smirked " He really did. I have a feeling that whatever brain control they're working on Tate isn't affecting a certain part of his brain. And Bridge is trying to bring it out.

Akira scratched his head " What part is that? "

Riku rolled his eyes " That part where you're lacking in. Tiny "

As Riku and Akira started arguing. Bridge noticed his comment had made a slight dent in Sky's armor and he quickly acted.

Thrusting the tip of the sword of Seiten into the ground.

" _Blood bow to my command and obey my will. Spill from the holiest heavens and unleash thy power._

This is a Power Bridge didn't normally use. Even as Kyoshiro but it seemed appropriate for the time. From the spot where Bridge placed hi sword cracking began appearing. They spread out down into the crater toward Sky. Suddenly BLOOD began spilling out. First as a little stream then a torrent it burst out of the ground all over the room in the form of tentacle like things.

Stefan stumbled back at the sight. Riku kneeled next to him and rubbed his back as he Gaara and Akira were unphased by their friend's technique.

" That is one of Bridges…more interesting powers. You see a long time ago when he first claimed the sword of Seiten he faced two massively huge army's and killed all of them. It was on that day that the sword lost its purity. And became a bloodthirsty sword of destruction. Even though the swords power has changed to match Bridges powers. The massive storage of blood from all those who have fallen before the Crimson King is still intact. Like Gaara's sand the blood bends to Bridges will.

Sky rushed toward Bridge, But Bridge was ready he directed the blood toward Sky meaning to ensnare him. But Sky dodged. The blood whipped around the room at Sky but he had wrapped his shield around his self in the form of a bubble and Bridges blood could not penetrate it.

" His defensive powers have greatly increased, " said Bridge. He changed tactics

" Blood stream in the form of a waterfall!! "

A giant waved of blood rose up and crashed through the room submerging Sky's shield.

" The techniques I use with my sand I learned them from Bridge " said Gaara.

Bridge made the blood form a cocoon around Sky. AND WAITED IT OUT. It wasn't very long within eight seconds before Kujira burst out in all it's giantness and went flying towards Bridge. A kanji appeared on Bridges forehead " Suzaku! ". A giant flaming bird appeared and charged Kujira.

Sanzo and company had found there way to Merlin's library

" Oh my there certainly was a fierce battle here, " said Hakkai pointing out the ruin from Riku's battle with Merlin.

Gojyo and Goku were sifting through the rubble.

" Not a good magazine with girls in this heap " grumbled Gojyo.

" Get your mind out of the gutter you filthy cockroach we have work to do! " said Sanzo angrily " Goku get your ass over here chimp! ".

Goku picked his head up from the book he was looking at with pages jammed into his mouth.

"this foog ij bohpk " he pointed to the book to show it was a cookbook.

" I can't find a lousy porno mag yet the monkey finds a book with pictures of food. How the hell is that fair ". Said Gojyo shaking his head as Hakkai was shaking with laughter and Sanzo was aiming his gun at Goku.

Suzaku and Kujira were pushing against the other each trying to gain grounds against the other. The temperature of the room was flipping between blazing and frigid. Bridge suddenly dropped his attack making Suzaku vanish. Kujira went roaring past him as he ran for sky. He flipped into the air and vanished. Appearing in front of Sky in the time of 0.2 seconds. Before Sky could raise his Sword Bridge grabbed Sky's groin and squeezed hard. Sky was at full mass

" All of that just to cop a feel " said Akira

" It may look that way but that little move definitely did some damage, " said Riku

" It won't be long now. Bridge needs to wrap this up soon though, he's been using the sakabato but if he brings out the sword of Muten the tide of this battle will change " added Gaara.

A slight moan left the emperor of Death's mouth. Bridge very pleased with this reaction moved to kiss Sky but a wave of energy knocked him back. The sword of Muten appeared in Sky's hand silver energy rippled from it.

Bridge summoned the sword of Seiten back to his hand " Here's where the real battle begins ".

Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai were trudging through the sand of Seymour's room.

" What the hell, this reminds me of when we had to go through that bastard Kami-Sama's fucking play house! " exclaimed Gojyo.

Goku had stopped suddenly to build a sand castle, which resulted in Gojyo stomping on it, which resulted in them throwing sand at each other, which resulted in Sanzo getting hit. And bullets whizzing through the air.

" Enough comedy hour is over!! " yelled Sanzo. While Goku and Gojyo cowered in chibi form.

Meanwhile Hakkai was kneeling in the sand looking at a spot of sinking sand. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed the demon.

" Um a little help please " called Hakkai as Seymour clawed his way up only to be instantly knocked back down by Sanzo's fan.

As Gaara had predicted the tide of the fight was rapidly changing. Seiten and Muten hit and explosions ran rampant through the room. Riku and the other had to form barriers of Sand, bone, ice, and diamond to protect themselves. Bridge sent red lightning at Sky but he cut through it.

" Okay I was hoping to end the fight before he brought that sword out. Have to let the tiger out of its cage ".

Crimson storm of destruction!! "

Bridge sent a barrage of tornadoes and lightning at Sky and he cut through the attacks. Bridge appeared in front of him but Sky jumped behind him.

" Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, _**Ama Kakeru Ryuu No Hirameki**_: Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash ".

Sky used all the srenghth and speed he could muster and aimed a low swing draw slash towards Bridges backside cutting him in half.

Suddenly Bridges body turned into blood.

" Chi No Bara Bunshin, blood doppleganger " Called Bridge from above where he was using Crimson wind to float. " Jeez Sky you almost wrecked my sphinster, not that it would be the first time ".

Sky gripped his sword with both hands a large power emanated from him and the sword Bridge knew what was comming and he had to act fast. " Window of opportuniy is hear. Cant blow it, or can't blow him just yet ".

_" Lord of the dreams that terrify. Sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods: Ragna Blade!"_

The sword of Muten lost it's physical form and changed to it's chaos one.

Bridge raised the sword of Seiten

_"Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. In thy great name, I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power you and I posses: Dragon Slave!"_

A giant blast of crimson energy with a white outline erupted forward from Bridges body and sword as Sky swung the Ragna blade. The collasal attacks met and the entire room exploded.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

As the dust settled Riku and the others searched for Bridge and Sky. The dust cleared to show a completely new and different room. This one was vast and had many pillars runnig through it.

" Wow there powers obliterated the room and I guess Zangetsu brought us to this one " commented Riku.

It was Akira who located Them. Bridge and Sky were standing, there arms wrapped around each other and kissing passionately.

" As air became necessary they pulled out. Bridge smiled at Sky, he wasnt completely back to himself but the desire for battle was gone and that was a start. As Sky leaned forward for another kiss. He suddenly shoved Bridge back just in time for both of them to escape being hit by a giant shuriken.

" Oh hell no!! " spat Bridge as he watched the giant ninja throwing star fly back to it's master.

Wendy stood on the side of a pillar. Due to gaining the powers of the nine tailed demon fox, she had grown fox ears, nine fox tails and whiskers, she wore a blue short kimono nija outfit. Her hair pulled back by Senbon, acupuncture needles. Her eyes were slitted and red.

" Why hello Bridge, so nice to see you again. But it will be the last time. She suddenly appeared in front of Sky who was standing a bit away from Bridge. She wrapped her arms around his neck and plunged her tongue into his mouth.

Bridge felt his blood run cold as the arctic winds. " **GET YOUR...FILTHY...HANDS OFF OF HIM!! **"

Energy cocooned around Bridges body tingling angrily.

Wendy smiled " Sky darling go sit down over there where it's safe. I will finish the rest of this fight.

Sky did as ordered. Wendy picked up her Shuriken and started walking towards Bridge who was heading towards her.

" Dear Crimson king this will not be like our past bouts. One of us will not leave here alive ".

Bridge smirked vicious murder in his eyes " You know I promised myself I would never kill another human being again. But for you Im going to make an **exception** " **...TBC**

Next chapter

Bridge VS Wendy: Final bout, who will walk away victorious? Youll have to wait and see!!


	29. Battle of the speed demons

Chapter 29: Battle of the speed demons

Disclaimer: Don't own Power rangers SPD

--

Bridge and Wendy faced each other. There eyes blazing with determination and purpose.

Wendy: Kill Bridge and have wild sex with Sky

Bridge: Take care of the homewrecking bitch once and forall

The was so quiet that when Stefan suddenly sneezed Bridge and Wendy vanished.

" Bless you " said Riku kissing his lover on the cheek.

" Where the hell did they go? " asked Akira.

--

Bridge and Wendy blurred through the room moving from pillar to pillar. Bridge made the first attack he swung at Wendy's head but she blocked it with her giant shuriken. She moved up and let out a stream of smaller shuriken at Bridge. Bridge immediately started deflecting them. He suddenly felt another pressence behind him. " _Dammit! ". _He spun around sending red wind in all directions. He spun toward the ceiling and stopped, Wendy smirked at his there faces uber close as she jammed a Kunai into his stomache. Bridge instantly dissolved into Blood. Wendy smirked " A Blood Doppleganger?, two can play that game. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: Ninja art of the Shadow Doppleganger!

Bridge hopped onto the floor " Damn that was way to close ".

Bridge looked around, but it was hard to sense her. He could feel the power of the demon fox though.

" The wench has gained that monsters power " said Gaara " The Kyuubi is in the same class as my Shukaku ".

" This is the monster that has been deemed a natural disaster, but was sealed away a long time ago by Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage or Fire Shadow right? " asked Stefan. trembling slightly.

Riku pulled the older man closer and stroked his hair. " Yes it was sealed away. But the spirit still exist and all of it's destructive power. My guess is this Wendy Twat has performed the ritual to obtain the demons power.

" So this bitch has all the nine tails power?! " exclaimed Akira. Riku rolled his eyes.

" No Genius. No human could caontain all the foxes nine tails. Her image before was probably just a ninja trick ".

" How many tails do you think she obtained? " asked Gaara.

" It's hard to say, having one tail would be enough to kill a person but with this bitch it will be hard to tell ".

Bridge suddenly felt a rush of bloodlust coming from all directions. Twenty Wendy clones had surrounded him. " Die Faggot!! " they yelled. Shuriken and Kunai flew from everywhere. Bridge growled " Who do you think your fucking with!! " Blood swirled around him forming a protective barrier against the ninja weapons.. Unfortunately Bridge failed to notice the letter bombs attached to the kunai. BOOOM Bridges blood barrier was blown apart and he was sent flying. The Wendy's quickly swarmed him. SLASHSLASHSLASHSLASH.

The clones were all torn apart. The real Wendy who had been watching from the ceiling was not suprised to see twenty Bridge, Blood Dopplegangers lilling her clones. " Theres more where they came from!! " she yelled " Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: Mass Shoadow Doppleganger!! ". A hundred shadow dopplegangers descended down.

Bridge not to be outdone. " Taju ketsueki Bunshin: Mass Blood Dopplegangers!! " A hundred Blood Dopple gangers ascended. The battle was fierce clone battled clone taking one down to be defeated by another. The geniuine Articles were in the thicket of it slashing at each other and at the dopplegangers. Wendy was getting tired of this and So was Bridge. They dispelled all the dopplegangers.

" Now I shall give you taste of the nine tailed foxes power!! ". She ran at Bridge with impossible speed. He moved to dodge but he moved right toward her. Wendy .clutched him by his neck cutting off his air " Aww baby can't breath she asked in a sickening sweet tone " Then let me help you!! " she hurled at the ceiling. CRASH he hit it hard letting out a crie of pain before falling down. Wendy caught him and the fell together just before hitting the ground she spun him super fast then let him loose toward the ground. Another CRASH!!

" Shouldnt we help him? " asked Stefan preparing to do such that. But was halted when Riku snaked his hand into the muscular mans pants taking hold of his large member and giving him a firm jerk " No. This is Bridges fight we can't interupt it. Besides I don't want to be away from you right now.Kay? ".

Stefan could only nod his member rock hard in his pants and he needed to relive the stress and Riku knew it.

" Hey we'll be right back. So keep cheering Bridge on ".

Akira and Gaara watched the Necromancer and Priest dash off.

" For christ sake Bridge is in the middle of deadly combat and he's going off to get a dick in his ass!! " exclaimed The ice warrior angrily " What the hell is wrong with him?! " he asked Riku's corpse puppets who could not speak and merely shrugged focusing on the battle. Ryuk chuckled " **It were Bridge he would be doing the same thing right about now to **".

" HMM true, very true " agreed Akira and he turned back to the battle.

Wendy stared triumphanty over Bridges battered body. She had won and was quite pleased with herself. " Didnt even need to use that much power. To bad I really wanted you to see how more powerful I had become ".

" Oh don't worry you still have a chance to show how much more pathetic you have become ".

The Kunoichi twirled around on the spot to meet Bridges fist. It smashed against her face making her head snap back as she zoomed back a few feet and landing on her feet.

She rubbed her the side of her face where there was a monster bruise " Don't you know your not supposed to hit girls " she asked. Bridge smiled viciously " Do you really fit into the category of being a female? " He enjoyed the angry look on her face. " Oh and you should be happy you really were beating me up before not a ketsueki Bunshin. Too bad you forgot about my sword ".

He held up the sword of Seiten for her to see the white glow emanating from it. Wendy glared of course the sword of holy heavens celestial power of healing. All the damage she had inflicted before was gone and showed no sign that it had ever been there in the first place. Tricky bastard.

Wendy smirked " Yes I suppose I did forget how foolish of me. But like I said before I have the power of the demon fox now it is time you experienced it!! ".

A red aura began bubbling out of Wendy's skin. It enveloped her entire body. A single tail of energy sprouted out her back side.

She stood The red energy coating around her body had taken on a fox shape. Her eyes were more demonic looking,black outlines had appeared around her eye, the whiskers on her face deepened, Her hair was flapping wildly spikish. She made a sweeping motion with her arms and a wave of energy ripped through the room. Bridge stood calmy, White and Red energy coated his own body.

" Ready little girl? " growled Wendy.

" Bring it on Bitch! " said Bridge.

--

The Sanzo party had finaly arrived at the fourth door, after making several stops along the way, mostly fights.

" I swear I am never going anywhere with you fucking idiots again! " Sanzo yelled

" Oh get bent you sadist priest! " Gojyo yelled back.

" Care to say that again you cockroach! "

" Sure Baldy!!, out the the way chimpy "

" Don't call me chimpy, you lecher Kappa!! " yelled Goku

Hakkai and Indara were watching the three go at it.

" Are your friends always like that? " asked the demon teddy bear.

Hakkai " Friends is such a strong word, now may we enter the room? ".

" Sure but the room got destroyed and a new one was formed, the only way to get into this one is for someone on the inside to open it for you ".

Hakkai nodded and promply started knocking.

Meanwhile a few feet away from the door, behind a pillar Riku was on all fours as Stefan pounded his 14-inch cock into him.

" OH FUCK ME HARDER HARDER, YESSS ".

Stefan pulled out and flipped the demon onto his back and slammed back in. As they continued fucking a knocking at the door became increasingly louder and more annoying. There was no way in hell Riku was moving from this spot.

" _Ryuk someones knocking at the entrance come see who it is-OH YESS._

The Shinigami giggled pervertedly and flew to the front door.

--

" Let's kick the stupid door down " suggested Gojyo. But Indara reminded him for the eighth time that it didnt work that way.

" Sanzo why don't they answer? " asked Goku.

" There having a battle so I dought they would answer ".

Gojyo inspected the door closely maybe it just needs a good- ahhhh.

Gojyo aimed a kick at the door but pulled back when Ryuk's head popped out. Sanzo instantly started firing but the bullets merely hit the door and bounced back at them.

" You jaded priest you almost killed us!! " gasped Gojyo still recovering from seeing Ryuk.

" **Sorry dudes but Im a Shinigami. Cant kill me with something of the human plane, who are you people? **".

Hakkai quickly answered " Hello Mr. Shinigami We are...friends of Bridge and the others are they inside? ".

A wicked thought suddenly poped into Ryuk's head " **Yeah they are let me open the door for you **".

He took his head out of the door and opened it. Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo instantly ran into the room just in the nick of time to see Riku and Stefan climax.

--

Akira looked over his shoulder " Did you hear that? ".

Gaara nodded " What was it? "

Akira shook his head " sounded like four guy's getting scarred for life ".

--

Bridge and Wendy's battle had intensified. Bridge sent Crimson lightning at her but she dodged and shot toward him like a bullet.

" Crimson earth wrath of Bloody Gaia!! " slamming the tip of his sword into the ground. The floor turned red with blood and began to shake and crack. The floor suddenly rose up and caught her in it's clutches then smashed down hard, burying her in a giant pile of rubble. But she didnt stay buried for long. Wendy burst forward with an animalistic growl " Pathetic!! " she screamed and lunged toward Bridge. He dodged the swipe of her hand but was almost struck by the red aura and barely dodged it.

" _Dammit it that aura has a mind of it's own. Im not just fighting Wendy, But the ninetailed Demon Fox as well!! _".

Wendy gave him a toothy grin. which he returned by flipping her the bird.

" Gonna have to be careful with close combat " Fire eruption of chaos!! ". The red blaze shot toward herenveloping the woman.

At that moment Riku, Stefan, Ryuk, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, Goku, and even Indara ran over.

" What we miss? " asked Riku looking positively satisfied while the other men were all red in the face and Ryuk was laughing his ass off.

" The woman is using more of the foxes aura now. Look ".

As the flames died down it revealed Wendy completely unharmed.

" The Foz aura protected her " said Riku " Damn she's gained more power then I originaly thought ".

" Why's that lady have all that red stuff on her? " Goku wanted to know.

" Might she be channeling the power of the legendary Kyuubi? " asked Hakkai his serious face on. Riku nodded.

" Yeah so far she's only got one tail, but.. "

" She could still have more " finished Sanzo.

" One thing is for sure she is hot-eep

Gojyo shrinks to Chibi form under the evil glares of Sanzo, Riku, Akira, Gaara, and Hakkai.

Bridge was breathing hard " _The longer this fight drags on, the lesser my chance of victory gets. Have to end this now!! _".

He begins muttering under his breath. and Wendy cackles " Saying a prayer are we. Finaly accepting your fate. Your smarter then I thought ".

She blinked and the sword of Seiten was swinging down on her she easily blocked it with her arm. " Last act of resistance? ".

The Crimson King merely smiled at her and placed his hand on the blade of his sword " Yours, **DRAGON SLAVE!! **".

The attack a giant Crimson sphere exploded. BOOOOOOOOOOM.

The pillars crackled and fell as the room was eclipsed in Bridges attack.

Indara pulled out a jewel " Next room please.

The room warped as Bridges attack ended. This new room held no pillars just a giant vacant space.

" This room isnt as nice as the last one " commented Riku. Indara shrugged stating they couldnt keep using the good rooms, if they were going to keep trashing them.

Bridges breathing was becoming labored " _That had to have done it. Hell I barely survived it!_ ".

But unfortunately Wendy was fine and standing in front of Bridge her face more beastlike and...she had sprouted another tail!!

Bridge stared at her. The foxes power was stronger now " Too bad little Bridge ". One of the tails knocked him back. He landed on his back hard.

" Two tails. How can she do that! " said Sanzo who knew the most about Wendy. She was a skilled Ninja sure but to hold two tails of the Kyuubi inside her body.

Bridge felt like his entire body was on fire from that one hit.

" _Crap that hurt. What do I do now?, Im pretty drained having to fight her and my earlier battle against...Sky_ ".

Bridge lifted his head up to see His lover standing in the same position he had been. Watching the fight his eyes were trained on Bridge. They were still blank but Bridge could feel something feint inside him, was it...concern?

The Crimson King slowly began to rise to his feet grunting in pain.

" Just having him watch me with a little bit of concer is enough. to give me the strength to end this! ".

The sword of Seiten glowing grew more and more intense till it was a blinding light.

" I love Sky!!, and I refuse to lose him to you or anyone else in this motherfucking place we call existence!! ".

Wendy covered her eyes, but the light was not only hurting her eyes but her entire body.

" You fucking Moron the power you are using is demonic, so of course the purifying light of the Sword of Seiten would be able to harm you ".

Stefan put up a barrier around there group to protect Riku and his corpses from being harmed.

" Damn this fight is over " said Riku watching Bridge happily and not even caring that he wasnt given a moments notice about the little light show.

Wendy screamed " NOOOO I WON'T LOSE, SKY WILL BE MINE I WILL BARE HIS CHILD!! ".

At this Bridge laughed " TO LATE WHORE IM ALREADY KNOCKED UP WITH HIS BABY!! "

Wendy gasped in shock and Bridge seized his chance at victory.

" _Great beast-god Suzaku, king of the firebirds let your searing flames mix with my purifying ones and together let us burn the evil and destruction!!, white flame Suzaku: Divine flames of Bridge Tate!! "._

White flames erupted from Bridges body and took on the form of the white feathered Suzaku.

" STRIKEE!! " Bridge screamed the giant firebird soared forward. Wendy tried to move but was to late

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH " The purifying flames consumed her.

And just as they had appeared they quickly vanished.

Bridge collapsed onto his knees and sighed happily " Thats one obstacle out of my-.

Bridge froze. " _No she's gone no way she could have survived that attack!! "._

But as he turned his head. He could see Wendy barreling toward him with a third tail to boot.

Bridge had no energy left to move. His last attack had drained him.

Time stood still

Bridge realized that his eyes were shut and he had no recolection of shuting them. He opened them and quickly wished he was blind.

Sky was stanind in front of him one of Wendy's aura tails jutting into his chest and stomache.

Bridges first thought was this must be a dream, yes a dream. This could not be real, reality could not be this cruel. Yet Bridge knew exactly how reality was.

Sky coughed some blood out and looked into Bridges eyes " A-are you okay...Bridge.

Wendy quickly retracted the tail and Sky fell forward. Bridge rushed to his feet to keep Sky up. Being extremely difficult seeing as Sky weighed a ton and Bridge was out of energy. Luckily Riku's giant cadaver Juugo had rushed over easily carried Sky to where the others were. Placing him gently against a wall. Both Stefan and Hakkai leaped forward to heal the former emperor of death.

As they went to work Wendy was standing nearby speechless. She hadnt meant to attack Sky, attack Sky, attack Sky.

The words kept repeating inside her head till she couldnt stand it anymore.

" YOU FAGGOT BRIDGE WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SKYYYY!! ".

Riku glared at the woman he had heard enough.

Summoning his necromancer powers he tried to grab her soul and rend it out of her body but the fox power was blocking him.

Sanzo also tired of Wendy tried a different approach he hurled a bunch of paper talismans at her. The stuck to her paralyzing her movements.

" That won't hold her for long " said Sanzo satisfied with her lack of speech.

Meanwhile Bridge was holding Sky's hands as Stefan and Hakkai worked but after a few minutes they stopped.

" Im sorry " Said Hakkai " But the damage is to exstensive ".

" And the Kyuubis poisonous aura is making the healing go to slowly. Sorry " added Stefan looking at the ground.

Bridge felt his heart beat faster and faster. Making it hard to breath suddenly he remembered.

" The sword of Seiten!! " he exclaimed joyfully. But he suddenly realized he wasnt holding it, nor was it in the room at all. He quickly tried to summon it but something was blocking him, not letting the sword from it's grasp.

" That damn bear! " exclaimed Gojyo. " The sword aint here and neither is it ".

" NOOOOOOOOOO, THIS CAN'T FUCKING BE HAPPENING NOO " He screamed.

" Bridge.. " came Sky's weak voice and Bridge was instantly at his side.

" Sky it's going to be okay. Were going to get you some help okay? " As Bridge spoke tears streamed down his cheek.

Sky weakly lifted his hand and placed it on Bridges head.

" You didnt answer me before. Are you okay? ".

Bridge stared at his dying lover " Your the one with a hole in his chest and your asking me if im okay. Yes I am "

Sky sighed contently " Thats good Cough Im sorry about before ".

Bridge smiled tears still streaming down his face " About the fight?, it's okay you werent in controll ".

Sky smiled sheepishly " Actualy I was. It's thanks to Ookami and Kujira they allowed me to keep control of my body ".

Bridge was shocked " So you and I were really fighting each other. Whoa man your strong ".

" Your suprised Cough cough cough, but more importantly your knocked up with my baby? ".

Bridge blushed he had been secretly practicing how to tell Sky. " Well it's like this

Two seconds later. " Are you freaked? " asked Bridge.

Sky smiled and let his hand move down to Bridges stomache " Your carrying my child how could I be anything other than happy. I only wish they didnt have to grow up without a father ".

" Don't talk like that! " exclaimed Bridge fearfully " Your not going to die ".

But they both knew it to be true.

" Sky you can't die I just got you back " Bridge was in full blown sob mode.

" Bridge Im dying because I protected you from whatshername. There would be no better way for me to go. I have the knowledge that you and our child will live and be happy ".

Bridge felt a pain growing in his chest. His heart was breaking. Everyone watched the two lovers with sad eyes.

Akira nudged Riku " Dude, can't you do something? ".

The Necromancer shook his head " No. I can only animate corpses with fasle life. I can't do complete resurrection. Im sorry Bridge " Riku sobbed burying his face in Stefans chest.

Bridge barely heard his friends. The sounds of reality crashing around him were dulling his senses.

" Bridge I wan't you to have this " said Sky raising the Sword of Muten. Bridge stared at the sword. It's aura was inviting him to take it. " Youll need a strong weapon to defeat Zangetsu. and since the sword of Seiten was taken I wan't you to take this as my parting gift.

Sky's words were enough to make Bridge take the sword. with trembling fingers. He felt a wave of energy eash over him.

" Bridge look at me please. Please look at me, it's starting to get dark ".

Bridge threw his arms around Sky and hugged him gently " S-S-Sky this isnt fair, please don't leave me! ".

Sky, his vision gone smiled weakly " I will be watching after you. So don't Cough

Bridge wiped the blood off his mouth. His vision was blurring with the tears. He quickly wiped them away not wanting to miss a second of seeing Sky for the last time.

" Bridge please...Im almost. just...one last...kiss ". Sky begged his breathing at it's limit.

Bridge eased his mouth onto Sky' and they kissed like never nefore. Kissing to keep and absorb every last one of the other.

Therer tongues moving together gracefully. Bridge felt Sky's life everything about him. Memorys ran through his mind untill...

He moved away. Sky had stopped breathing. His chest didnt rise and fall anymore. His eyes were closed with a peaceful, happy look on his face...He was dead.

Bridge sobbed loudly clutching the sword of Muten to his body.

Suddenly a cackling filled the air. Wendy had btoken from her bindings and was laughing madly.

" Aww such a pity. He had such a huge cock, I would have liked to have him fuck me. But then again to die like that what a pathetic pussy! ".

" You little bitch. It's high time you were sent to hell! " growled Riku maliciously.

" Get in line " said Akira

" Die " said Gaara.

Wendy;s words stabbed at Bridge until he couldnt take it anymore.

A rush of energy filled the room making everyones blood run artic cold. Bridge slowly stood up and started walking forward.

" Bridge your not strong enough to-

Riku's sentence was stopped the moment he and Bridges eyes met.

Bridge continued moving forward. The sword of Muten throbbed in his hands and started transforming to it's nothingness form. But instead of becoming a blade it wrapped around Bridges body. The room was filled to capacitie by an unseen entitie.

" All the Riku and the others could think was **POWER, PURE, TRUE INFINITE POWER!!**

" What happened to Bridge? " asked Goku starting to feel really scared.

" It's not Bridge " said Riku making everyone look at him. " It's not Kyoshiro either. It's something different, strong. Like all of life, death, existence, **NOTHINGNESS**

Wendy felt the energy as well but the Foxes power had fucked up her brain, filling her with arogance. Arogance that blinded her to the absolute defeat in front of her.

" Aww does little Bridgie want round tw-

Like Riku, Wendy felt her speach falter upon meeting the beings gaze.

" **You think me of someone else. Bridge is not I **" It's voice spoke to every single cell that made her up making her knees buckle " Who are y-you?! "

It met her with a blank emotionless look.

" **I have no name "...TBC**

Next chapter:EGDIRB, till then!!


	30. Egdirb

Chapter 30: EGDIRB

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PWSPD

I would like to thank all the people who have read this fic up to this point, you rule!! and a special thanks to Terrific Tina my manga buddy this chapter goes out to you!!

Zangetsu stood before an enchanted altar. Three weapons floated top of it. A bow, a staff, and a spear. He smiled wickedly at his treasures.

" Lord Zangetsu I have it, the sword of Seiten ".

Zangetsu wheeled around to see Indara clutching the sword of holy heaven in an enchanted blanket. The red man laughed, " Yes good work Indara, very good work ".

Zangetsu floated the sword onto the alter along with the other weapons and the alter throbbed with a great increase of power. " Now we only need one-!!

Zangetsu froze " _What is this, this, POWER!! _"

Zangetsu was not the only one to feel it either. All over the universes people were feeling it, the POWER.

--

Yuuko sat surrounded by cushions staring into a clear pond. She had been watching Bridge and the others through there battles. The pond exploded spraying her with water the Moment Bridge released Muten.

" This is not good, I never dreamed that something like this would occur, " said Yuuko to herself. " Something must be done! "

A stirring behind her drew Yuuko's attention and she smiled " I guess that's why you're here ".

A man decked out in black stood behind her.

" Can't think of any other reason to be here witch. Now are you going to get me to where the action is or what? ".

Yuuko smiled " If you have something to pay for it with then of course ".

He ruffled around in a bag " You know you could just do this out of the goodness of the hole where your heart should be greedy witch! " said the man in black

The dimension witch rolled her eyes " You know that's not how my powers work idiot ".

The man in black scowled and tossed a large bottle of saki at the womans feet " There payment enough for you! "

Yuuko inspects the bottle and nods " Yes this should do fine. Soel! ".

Out of nowhere a small white furry creature flew at the man in black clinging to his face " DADDY!! "

" Get off of me you damn meat bun! " exclaimed the man in black.

" Soel transport the idiot to his favored destination " said Yuuko pouring herself a glass of saki

" Yes Yuuko " Soel floated into the air his eyes which had been closed suddenly shot open and large wings erupted from it's back enveloping the man in black and teleporting him away

Yuuko sipped her saki and returned to looking at the pond " Maybe our chances for survival just went up by a percent ".

--

" What the fuck is going on? " asked Gojyo and he was not the only one wondering the same thing.

Meremoments from the death of Sky Tate, Bridge had dissapeared and been replaced with this new being. The seemed heavier, not in a visible sense, but that all that is. was, and will be was present.

" It's the sword of Muten " said Riku " Somehow he activated it and it mixed with his power creating another personality ".

Sanzo lit up a cigarett and took a puff letting the smoke flow out of his mouth " I think it's a little more complicated then that ".

Everyone turned to look at him " The sword of Muten is the strongest out all five of the Tenchi Kaigen. It holds the key element of the Lord Of Nightmare Nothingless. The chaotic energy from the sea of chaos. In his grief ridden state holding the sword Bridge somehow linked up to the sea of chaos. You could could say that it's a new personalitie thats made up of Bridge and **THE LORD OF NIGHTMARES** ".

Everyone was silent at Sanzo's words. Except for Goku.

" Egdirb? Thats Bridge spelled backwards right, thats what we can call him!! ". Sanzo smacked on the head with his fan.

" Anyway, I can only imagine what kind of power he wields now ".

The turned back towards Wendy and Egdirb. " I think were about to find out " said Akira and he was right.

As they wayched what was about to unfold Riku suddenly felt something. " _A dimmentional warp? _". He focused a little more and grinned when he found out who it was that was on there way. " _Things are about to get interesting "._

--

Wendy smiled at " Bridge ", the foxes power was corrupting her mind and slowly killing her. But she was to excited to notice this.

" Is little Bridgey sad that his bitch-man is dead? " she taunted and was about to say more but a force smashed into her body. Sending her flying into a wall, Hard. The room flushed with energy. Wendy shakily got to her feet. The right side of her face was dented.

" **Do not speak that mans name so callousely, you wretch "**

Wendy's entire body was shaking as if she was having a seizure. The shaking only intensified and the foxes power was growing. Suddenly a fourth tail of red energy sprouted out.

" The bitch has grown a fourth tail!! " exclaimed Akira.

Red energy started boiling around the Kunoichis body. Flesh was tearing off of her body. Revealing a deep red underneath that was not blood. Soon all her flesh was gone, eclipsed by the foxes demonic energy. Her face that of a deformed fox. She snarled at Egdirb.

" Her mind has been overtaken by the fox. She probably doesnt even know who she is anymore " commented Riku.

But they knew this was far from good. Wendy had taken on four tails of the kyuubi, But the possibility of her having anymore was impossible. Her body was already at it's limit.

The air in the room was reaching a choking level. So much power, and it was about to clash.

( For the duration of the upcoming Battle I will write Wendy's name as F.W, fox wendy )

F.W rushed at Egdirb like the wild animal she was. jumping she swung a right claw at his head but was halted by a force of nothingless. Egdirb kicked her in the stomache. The fourtailed fox chick. landed on all fours and drove her arms into the ground. Suddenly giant flaming hands burst out of the ground and closed around Egdirb. The ground the hands hand out of were melting from there acidic touch. But against the power of Egdirb they were nothing. The being power tore the hands away. He appeared behind F.W and sent a mighty blast of power at her that blew off her right arm. But another onother one shot out to replace it. F.W moved onto it's knees and held it's head up high. Energy started to gather there forming a giant red sphere. The sphere grew bigger and bigger. F.W screamed and the energy shere exploded on it creating a giant cloud of smoke. Egdirb started walking over. As it got closer the smoke started to dissipate, leaving Wendy. The fox aura gone from her body, her skin was in ruins, like the rest of her. Her hair and scalp an oozing mess and her limbs all broken beynd repair. Her gasped for air were full of pain. Her life was coming to an end and she knew. The deity stared at her it's eyes fill with nothing.

" **YOU WHO MURDERED SKT TATE. DO NOT THINK THAT HEAVEN OR HELL AWATES YOU IN THE NEXT LIFE **". He raised his hand the energy coating his body circulated to it filling it with more power.

" Whats going to happen after this? " asked Stefan. They were all except Riku who was busy looking at something no one else could see, thinking.

" If he kills her will the regular Bridge come out. Or will he turn his destructive gaze toward us? " asked Hakkai thinking of Goku without his diadem on.

" Don't worry I think thats about to be resolved said Riku grinning broadly. They stared at the necromancer questingly but he merely shook his head and told them to keep there eyes on the prize.

Egdrib brought his hand down to strike but someone grabbed his wrist stopping him. He looked blankly at the knew arrival decked all in black.

" Hey me Chibi-Shiro-Chan? " and he smashed his fist into Egdirb's face sending him flying backwards a few feet. He landed on his feet and rubbed his cheek where a bruise had appeared. The mans punch had gotten through the aura of nothingness surrounding him.

" Who the fuck is that? " asked Gojyo " I like his style ".

The man was tall and muscular, he had a muscular build, Black spiky hair, cocky silver eyes, and a wolfs grin on his handsome face. He wore the black garb of the ninja. On his head a nand with a crescent moon on it. Straaped to his back was a long Katana with a wide blade, and dragons head on the hilt.

" That is Kage no ginryu Kurogane, The black shadow of the silver dragon " said Riku smirking " And Bridges older brother ".

Kurogane cracked his knuckles " Damn. Your jaws still made out of brick. Shiro, I know your new name is Bridge but Chibi-Shiro-Chan is what I call you. got it squirt? ".

Egdirb just stared at Kurogane " **WHAT YOU CALL ME IS OF NO GREAT CONCERN. STEP ASIDE SO THAT I MAY SEND THAT WENCH OFF TO OBLIVION ".**

Kurogane didnt even flinch " Sorry bud. As much I would like to do that. Id like it a lot more if you dissapeared and my real little brother came out so- " Kurogane unsheathed his sword and made a few quick cutting motions despelling the nothingness that threatended to envelope him.

" Come on Chibi-Shiro-Chan " said Kurogane tauntingly " I know you can do better then that ".

Egdirb narrowed his eyes " **YES I CAN **".

Egdirb right hand formed into a long solid black blade. He pointed it at Kurogane and the black clothed ninja smirked and dropped into a fighting stance. For a long moment they were locked in an intense staring contest. Then they dissapeared and reappeared high up in the air there swords locked and the air exploding with the force of there slashes at each other. They clashed again and again. Kurogane knocked Egdirb to the ground, who landed on his feet, and began to whirl his sword over his head.

" _Thunder of heaven, thunder of earth. Heed my call and shine like silver through nervana. Ginrai!!, Silver lightning!! "._

Maasive bolts of silver lightning bolts erupted from Kuroganes sword, Ginryu-silver dragon, and rocketed toward Egdirb. But the nothingness being raised a wall of the void and destroyed the attack. Kurogane didnt even flinch at that " I aint impressed! ".

He fell to the ground letting his sword plunge into the ground " Shining terra splitter!! " The the entire floor of the room became a silver color and uprose all the way up to smash Egdirb against the ceiling.

" Dude becareful " yelled Akira shocked at Kurogane using Bridges earth-element technique " He's pregnant!! ", Note: Bridge and Kurogane use the same techniques but Kuroganes color is silver as Bridges are Crimson and White.

" HE'S WHAT!! " exclaimed Kurogane eyes wide. He started making the ceiling lower but stopped and jumped back. Egdirb nearly took his left arm off but the ninja escaped with a scratch, or so it seemed. He tore the dark coat he was wearing to reveal his left arm was more then uninjured. It was artificial!!, a machine version of his actual left arm. It was powerful looking and shimmered with power.

" **AN ARTIFICIAL ARM COATED WITH POWERFUL SPELLS, ANCIENT ONES. THAT ARM IS NEARLY INDESTRUCTABLE " **Commented Egdirb.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes " Nearkly? completely, utterly indestructable ".

As the fight continued to rage on Riku suddenly felt someone calling out to him. He turned towards Sky Tates corpse. There was a the shade, lingering spirit, that Riku knew would be there. Adjusting his vision he got a clear look at Sky being supported by a wolf cub and a whale calf.

" _Riku I need your help. We have to stop this fight! "_

The Necromancer shrugged his shoulder. He was uber powerful, but he so did not want to get in between those two. But he could also sense that Sky didnt mean a direct physical approach.

" _We have to stop this. That thing thats controlling Bridge could hurt his soul and the baby!, can you help me get to Bridges soul? "._

Riku nodded if Sky could get to Bridge then he could help him take back control of his body. Egdirb's power seemed to be growing and Riku was not liking the idea of finding out if it had a limit. He sat cross leged in front of Sky and closed his eyes. His soul rose out of his body and went toward Sky's.

" _Are you ready for this?_ " asked the Corpse pupeteer. Sky nodded his head. Riku started chanting in language of the death masters and the material world melted away as they entered the spirit realm. A giant howling vortex met them. They gaped at the screaming darkness.

" _What the fuck is that_?! " yelled Sky. Kujira and Ookami trembled as they supported there master.

Riku tried to see through the void but it was beyond his sight and could be only one thing

" _It's the sea of chaos!! Fuck we have got to get through and save Bridge before he and the baby are consumed by it!! "._

Sky stared at the abyss that blocked him from his lover and child. He would get through and save them!!

--

Kurogane hurled some kunai at Egdirb who easily deflected them. The ninja unleashed more giant silver bolts of electricity Egdirb jumped up and unleashed a barrage of energy bolts Kurogane twirled Ginryu to create a shield but he was still knocked backwards landing skaily on his knees.

" _Crap this aint so easy anymore. Every passing second the fuckers power increases. Pretty soon I might just have to fight the creator. Naw "_

Kurogane rose up silver energy crackling around him " Your still Chibi-Shiro-Chan. And It's time for me to put you in your place! ". The ninja rushed at Egdirb with impossible levels of speed then stopped abruptly in front of him sword drawn back. Egdirb stabbed Kurogane in the heart only to find he'd hit a...log?

" Ninja art of substitution " said Kurogane whispered from behind Egdirb's back. The nothingness being whipped around and cut another log in half. Kurogane dove from the sky lightning fast sword jabs coming at Egdirb so quickly that he was forced to raise his sword in front of himself to block them. Kurogane metallic hand reached out and ensnared Egdirb's neck

" _Blaze that rivals the sun, come forth through the flow of life and blaze with the shine of all, Silver Inferno!! "_

A massive blaze engulfed the two. Inside Kurogane was attempting a special technique he hoped would drive the Muten out of Bridges body. As he was deep in a long and difficult chant he was knocked out of it by the sudden spike of Egdirb's power. Nothingness started creeping towards him again. He reluctantly stopped casting to dispell the fire around them but Egdirb did it for him. The fire and Kurogane were knocked back by a giant force that tore up a great deal of the ground with it. Kuro-chan Was laying on his stomache in a daze.

" Okay maybe he isnt as much Chibi-Shiro-Chan as I thought he was " the ninja muttered to himself as he shakily stood up. His eyes widened at the giant crater that had been created. Egdirb floated in the air. The aura surrounding it's body had grown larger and stronger.

" Damn gotta finish this now. Sorry Bridge but ive gotta kill you " said Kurogane solemly

--

Meanwhile Riku and Sky were still attempting to gain access to Bridges soul with failing results. Riku hurled darked power at the void but it did nothing. Same for Sky's fire, water, and ice attacks.

" _We need a new plan! " _yelled Sky _" Wailing at the thing isnt getting it open "._

Riku nodded. He had been toying with a thought for a while and decided it was time to test it.

"_ I may have a way to open it. But Im not sure if it will work. But at this point we don't have anymore options "._

_" What can you do? " asked Sky desperately wanting to save Bridge. Riku didnt answer him for a second seemed to be in a trance. Suddenly glowing orbs started to appear around them. More and more appeared._

_" I think I can open a hole for a brief period of time using 1080 spirits of the dead. Emphasis on the I think part. But like I said, we aint got no other options. When I open the way you had better hurry like all the demons of hell are after you cause it will only stay open for 10, 9, 6, but if I put my whole self into it I should be able to go for 7. So don't fuck up this chance cause you aint getting another one "._

_Sky nodded his soul tensed, Kujira and Ookami readying themselves to do as there master bids. Riku closed his eyes and started chanting_

_Spirits heed my call and come. By the will of the shepard come little sheep gather together and open the path to the field of yore and let pass the threads of fate, knecklace of 1080 spirits!!_

_The glowing orbs started swirling around forming a circle around the void and trying to link up. Riku's face was niited with concentration. This was harder then he thought it would be. the screaming void was not letting him form the knecklace. But he had no plan of giving up, he poured more power out. Sky watched the demon, his soul was shimmering in and out of existence. But Riku refused to stop. At the border of his soul being torn apart he forced the beads into connection. The knecklace was complete and the path was open. Sky bolted toward it. Kujira and Ookami using all the power they had that was not being used to tether Sky to life. The hole was closing rapidly so he shifted into turbo drive and zoomed. Closer, closer, closer!! he zipped in just as the path closed bedhind him._

Riku went back to his body. He opened his eyes to find Stefan was cradling him.

" Welcome back " said the priest grinning happily. Riku smiled back as he hugged the older man. " _Come on Sky save him!! "_

_--_

_Sky floated through darkness Kujira and Ookami his only sources of light._

_" BRIDGE!! " he yelled " BRIDGE ANSWER ME!! ". He looked all around seeing nothing but onyx darkness. He closed his eyes and calmed his nerves. Focusing on his feelings for Bridge, his eternal love and arousal. Opening his eyes again he saw it a chain coming from out of his body leading off into the distance. Sky surmised that it was the link of there souls proving that they really were soulmates. Gathering his strength he rocketed off towards his lover._

_--_

Kurogane stared at the thing that had been his brother and closed his eyes, his decision made. Raising Ginryu up above his head so that the tip was pointing towards the heavens. His energy flowed into the blade and it began to glow Silver. He turned to Egdirb with fire in his eyes as he wielded his sword, the glow increasing to blinding intensity

" _Come through space and time. Gates of the feather opened by the cherry blossom, the sakura. Led by Tomoyo, queen of dreams and the sight. Shine like heaven, eclipse hell, Rising Silver Dragon king!! "._ An enourmas dragon formed from the energy. It glissened with silvery scales. on it's back were wide wings, it's mouth full of jagged swords for teeth.

" Whoa that thing is hugee!! " exclaimed Goku. Everyone stood in awe of the beast born from Kuroganes power.

Egdirb brought his hands forward as energy crackled about them

_" Lord of the dreams that terrify. Sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods: Ragna Blade "_

The blade of nothingness formed, jumb size, matching the size of Kurogane's dragon.

" Oh my such powerful weapons " said Hakkai " There clash will most likely kill us all ".

Gojyo stared at his friend " Do you have to say something like that with a smile on your face? ".

Kurogane and Egdirb didnt waste anytime. Both of there attacks were unleashed out. The others all began preforming as many defensive powers as they could to offer so protection against the god level attacks. The dragon roared and lunged as the sword screamed and fell.

--

Sky found Bridge quickly. He was floating in the abyss clutching something in his arms and crying.

" Bridge! " Sky moved to Bridges side and the younger of the two looked up his eyes bloodshot.

" Sky? Sky! it is you are you still d- " he didnt finish his sentence knowing it would be pointless.

" Bridge you have to come back before this thing destroys you " said Sky gesturing all around them.

" Why should I? " asked Bridge tears welling up again " Without you what do I have to live for? ".

Sky felt his heart twist. It was so painful to watch Bridge like this and know there was nothing he could do to comfort him.

" Bridge you have so much to live for. Like that thing in your arms " said Sky. Bridge looked down, he hadnt noticed that he had been cradling a clutch of golden swirls.

" Our baby is something to live for. But it won't be able to live unless you wake up " said Sky soothingly. He gestured to Bridge and the swordsman gave him a small smile before slowly handing the swirl over to Sky.

Sky smiled down at the golden swirls in his arms. It felt real, splid, like a baby should.

" I can't even take care of myself. How am I supposed to be respncible for another life? " asked Bridge quietly " By myself.

" Bridge your not alone. You have so many people in your life who will be there for you. Cse in point the people outside ".

" Sky seriously douht any of my friends know anything about caring for a child " Bridge scoffed.

" Sky chuckled " Don't forget our friends back in Newtech city. Jack,Syd,Z,Cruger,Boom,Kat, hell even Piggy will be there to help you ".

Bridge nodded and Sky continued " Bridge I love you and our child will love you. I won't be there so you will have to love him/her twice as much ". He pulled Bridge into his arms hugging him and there child. " Bridge if there came a time when you felt yourself being drawn to another I want you to go for it ".

Bridge looked at Sky like he was crazy " Sky how can you say that. Your the only one I have ever and will ever love. No one can ever take your place!! ". Sky smiled at that and didnt force the issue.

" Bridge time to wake up babe " he pressed his lips to Bridges forehead. " Wake up...

--

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Silence filled the destroyed room in the aftermath of Kurogane and Egdirb's attacks imploding on the other. Kurogane had managed to evade the explosion by way of the Substitution Jutsu. He hung from what was left of the ceiling looking down at the wreckage.

" Anyone still alive down there?! " he called.

An answering no rang through the room as everyone came out of there hiding spots. Gaara had wrapped a cocoon of sand around himself and Sanzo's party. Riku, Stefan, and Akira had hid under a dome of ice and bone.

" Wheres Bridge at? " asked Gaara. Everyone looked around scanning the wreckage of the room. Riku spotted him, or the body of Bridge Tate kneeling by his lovers corpse. Kurogane dropped down to land a few feet away from him

" Who are you? " he asked carefully. Gripping Ginryu, and tensed for attack if he had to. The person turned his head and met Kuroganes silver eyes with Light red/pinkish ones

" Bridge Tate, Kuro-puppy " Said Bridge grinning at his older brother. The ninja grinned back

" It's been to long hasnt it Chibi-Shiro-Chan? ".

" Not long enough. And don't call me that Kuro-Baka! ". Bridge turned away to look at Sky, ignoring the insults his brother was slinging at him. Riku and the others gathered around them.

Bridge felt the Sword Of Muten, once again in it's solid form, in his right hand. If he was going to wield the weapon he would have to be extremely careful wih it, less he be consumed by it. He felt Sky's spirit close to him and it brought a sense of sorrowful calm. " _Just one more time _" he thought as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sky's cold ones.

He would be fine, he knew that. Though he didnt want to admit it to himself. But for that moment nothing mattered. Not even Gojyo's necrophiliac comment and the pummeling he recieved from everyone. Nothing mattered. But a wish that Bridge wanted to be granted. So very much he wanted Sky back.

Bridges body was suddenly bathed in a golden light that outshone the sun. Everyone had to cover there eyes as to not be blinded. Bridge felt an unknown power, but yet it felt familiar to him like his own self and Sky.

" _The baby? " _he thought. Was this great power his baby's?

--

" Lord Zangetsu look!! " yelled Indara.

The alter where Zangetsu was keeping the Tenchi Kaigen was surrounded by golden energy. Specificaly around the sword of Seiten.

" Whats the hell is happening?! " demanded Zangetsu. A hole in space suddenly opened sucking the holy blade into it.

Bridge stared at the tear in space that had appeared in front of him. Something was coming through it. Something he knew so well...The Sword Of Seiten had appeared by the grace of something above any demon or god. Bridge's mind had shut down only allowing one possible thought. This was a power of the sword that he had never used before. But if now wasnt a time to use it, then he didnt know when it would be. Grasping the hilt of the blade. He put his heart,mind, and soul, his love for Sky and the hope that there child would have the both of them to raise him/her and spoke.

" _Life that has ended. I beg thee return to your mortal shell, walk amonst the plane of life. Leave death kingdom, follow the path of my prayer and open your eyes. Eternal Resurrection!! "_

Giant pink wings burst form either side of the sword and wrapped around Bridge and Sky. raining light over them. Bridge watched as the hole in Sky's chest vanished. Bridge could see Sky's soul be absorbed back into his body. Hear his heart start beating. Slowly his body started to stir. He blinked his eyes groggily. Sky stretched his arms out and yawned. Rubbing his stomache he smiled at Bridge.

" Hey Bridge Tate ". Bridges eyes welled up with tears as he threw himself into Sky's open arms hugging him tightly. Not noticing that the wings still covered them, raining feathers over them.

" Whats happening? " asked Akira. " He brought Tate back to life didnt he? ".

Riku nodded " Yeah but he activated another power of the sword ".

"Another power? " asked Goku confused beyond beliefe " What is it Sanzo? ".

The blonde priest took a puff of the ciggarete he had just lit " The Sword Of Seiten, Holy heaven. Has the power of healing, physical wounds, mental, and spirital. Resercting the dead is it's second greatest power. I belive the first is occuring now. Immortality ".

" So there being made into god's? " asked Gojyo nursing a black eye.

Kurogane shook his head " Being a god and being immortal arent the same. Basically living forever and looking the same forever. But in terms of there powers you could say there Demi-gods ".

The golden light vanished and with it so did the sword of Seiten back to the alter. But Bridge didnt care he was to busy being with Sky.

--

" I love you Sky Tate " said Bridge as he sat on Sky's lap nuzzling his neck.

" I love you to Bridge Tate " Sky answered back, his arms around Bridge holding him extremely close.

They were still sitting against the wall while everyone else had drifted off to the far side of the room to give the couple some privacy.

" How long has it been since weve been separated? " ask Sky. Bridge thought a moment

" A couple of days. Feels like years an eternity ". They smiled at each other. Sky suddenly shifted pinning Bridge on his back.

" I have to make love to you. Now! Bridge so that our bodies and souls can fully remember the other. ". Bridge made no protest he wrapped his arms around Sky's neck and pulled him down. There mouths and tongues met in a heated greeting. Hands moving desperately at flesh grabbing and feeling. Neither was aware when they became naked nor did they care.

" Sky did you get bigger? " asked Bridge as he spread his legs to allow Sky access.

The muscular man looked down at his cock. It had indeed grown in length. Sky now sported a wopping 15-inch cock.

" Are you scared? " asked Sky gripping himself and guiding his erection to Bridges opening.

Bridge shook his head " Never ".

Sky gently pressed forward using his pre-cum as lubricant. He slid into Bridge easy as butter with zero resistance. Bridges body welcomed him like an old friend that it hadnt seen for a long time. Bridge clung to Sky moaning as Sky bottomed out. They held still taking in the feeling. But soon the animalistic lust overtook them. Bridge wrapped his legs around Sky's waist as he pulled out them slammed back in. Bridge screamed with pleasure and begged for more. Sky quickly moved into an erratic pace pounding into Bridge. Bridge moved against him clawing at his back kissing him, doing everything to keep physical contact and not go insane. He could feel the power of Kujira and Ookami flowing through him making Sky's thrust harder and faster with each passing second. Bridge was screaming his head off.

" OH GOD YES SKY I FUCKING LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH OH FUCK YES, YES, YESSS "

Sky moved onto his knees and hauled Bridge onto his his lap holding him in place as he thrusted harder and faster grunting like a deomn of lust. Sky moved onto his back and Bridge rode him. Bouncing up and down as Sky bucked his hips making them both gasp. A thin layer of sweat had started to form on them as they fucked harder and fiercer. Bridge kissed Sky feverishly as he was moved up and down, up and down, up and down Sky engorged dick. There moans and groans and screams were escalating up. There minds shutting out everything but the intense pleasure that threatened to destroy them. Sky moved from under him to behind him and slammed into Sky from behind. The sound of there hips meeting was only matched by there moans and screams. Bridge bucked back desperately wanting to keep Sky's dick inside him, wanting Sky to fuck him harder, rougher, be the brutal man he knew and loved.

" SKY PLEASE STOP HOLDING BACK AND FUCK MEEEE!! "

Sky gipped the younger mans hips harder " IT WON'T HURT THE BABY WILL IT? " Sky groaned out his pace slowing slightly.

" SKY THE IT'S IN MY FUCKING SOUL. IT WON'T BE HURT NOW PROVE TO ME THAT IT'S YOUR IT'S FATHER!! " Bridge screamed.

Sky stopped moving completely and looked Bridge in the eye. The pregnant boy felt a shift in the air around Sky, a throbbing of power.

Sky lunged forward pinning Bridge to the ground " You want it hard? Then thats how your gonna get it " Sky whispered.

--

Meanwhile... the other were having lunch and trying to ignore the sounds of Sky fucking Bridge out of existence. Riku had conjured up a table of food and drinks.

Goku: Hey thats my springroll gimme, gimme

Gojyo: you fat ass monkey. Save some food for the masses

Sanzo: Shut the hell up and give me the spring rolls!!

Hakkai: Riku-Dono these Springrolls are quite good

Riku: Yeah my ring of conjuring is reallly handy for stuff like this. Do you like you salad Stefan?

Stefan: Yep

Kurogane who was reading a ninja manga, Naruto, reached for an egg roll only to have gulped down by Mokona

Kurogane: Where the hell did you come from?

Mokona: Ive been here this entire time. I was with that nice man

Mokona pointed Hakkai who waved

Grumbling Kurogane reached for another springroll only to have Mokona reach for the same one and the two started fighting

Akira looked from Gojyo and Goku and Sanzo fighting to Kurogane and Mokona fighting

Akira: Our group is so fucking disfunctional

Gaara: Most family's are

Riku: Some family. Though I belive I'm to pretty to be related to any of you

Gojyo: Pretty if you like jail bait

Riku glares and throws an eggroll at him which misses and hits Sanzo who in turn throws an eggroll at Kurogane and soon there a giant food fight commencing, eggrolls, hamburgers, and wine were flying in all directions.

--

Sky and Bridge were locked in a heated sweaty embrace. Sky literealy fucking the pregnant boy into the ground. Each of his thrust making the ground shake and crack as Sky pounded. Bridge felt there orgasms, had seen them coming. Giant forces of energy, powerful and unrestrained that smashed through the two of them.

" BRIDGE IF YOU WERENT PREGNANT NOW, YOU DEFINETLY WILL BE!! " Sky screamed as he exploded a volcano's worth of sperm into Bridge.

" OHHH YESSSS SKYY CUMM IN MY MEEE!! " Bridge exploded between them, covering both of there stomaches and chest.

" AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " they screamed till they were hoarse and falling to the floor.

Exhausted, Sky layed on top of Bridge whose arms were wrapped around his shoulders while one hand was on the back of his head, his fingers in his hair.

" Sky? " asked Bridge when he was able to speak. Sky moved so he could look at his lover.

" What Bridge? ".

" Do you think well be good parents? ".

" I know we will Bridge "

" Do you have any experience with children Sky? "

" I used to babysit my cousin Louise. Bridge we will be amazing parents I know it"

Bridge nodded " Im still not so sure. I can barely take care of myself, how am I gonna be able to care for another human being when I was unable to keep a goldfish alive for no more then three days! ".

Sky chuckled " Why don't we worry about the terrifying world of child raising till after we deal with the problems at hand ".

Bridge rolled his eyes " Thats easy for you to say. Your not the one who has to give birth!! "

" How you going to do that anyway? " Bridge blushed and before he could answer Kurogane's voice interupted him.

" Hey Chibi-Shiro-Chan. If you and whatshisface are done get his dick out of your ass and get it over here so we can prepare for the battle! ".

" Hold on a fucking minute Kuro-wan-wan!!, He has a lot of nicknames that he hates to be called " Bridge explained to Sky. " But obviously since he calls me that riddiculous name I get to retaliate back ".

Sky grinned and pulled out of Bridge " Little Shiro. I like it ".

The two were given food and drink and had a bath prepared for them by Riku.

" It's time for some knew clothes " said the Necromancer " Unless youd rather fight naked? "

" Clothes would be nice " said Bridge as he and Bridge stood with everyone, towels wrapped around there hips. " Make it so ".

Riku nodded and held up his ring of conjuring " Request? ".

Sky chose his SPD uniform. Riku offered to give him the red ranger one, but Sky said that he wasnt red ranger yet and would fight in his blue ranger one. Riku did so except for the spot where his badge would have went, was the kanjis for wolf and whale

Bridge chose his SPD uniform as well but Riku said HELLLL NO. He gave Bridge a black T-shirt, a red trench coat blazer with a high collar, blue jeans, steel toed boots, and a headband with the Kanji Crimson King.

Bridge turned to Sky and handed him the Sword of Muten, but Sky shook his head.

" You still need a sword for when you fight Zangetsu. Besides my Sakabatou is good enough ".

" A sakabatou? " said Kurogane " How the hell are you beat anyone with a sword like that? "

Bridge glared at him but Sky simply shrugged " Don't know how. But know I will ".

Kurogane didnt say anything to that but merely nodded. He liked Sky's eyes and could see his little brother had found a good man. But that didnt mean that the ninja wasnt gonna have some fun with the ranger first.

The floor started shaking as a giant door rose up from the ground.

" Looks like Zangetsu is inviting us up. It would be rude not to go. Everyone ready ".

" Hell yeah!! " everyone yelled. Bridge smiled as Sky took his hand and squeezed it gently

" Lets go " and together they ran through the door to the final battle(s)

Zangetsu smirked as he looked around the room at his Generals

" Bob "

" Naraku "

" Magensha "

" Doton "

" Ready yourselves for here is the moment of truth. Bridge Tate is it now? enjoy your happiness. For it will be all the sweeter when we crush it!! "...TBC

Next chapter: Bridge has got Sky back and there team has grown. Good cause it's a battle royale and everyones got a partner, the finale battle chapters are about to begin next chapter, till thennn!!


	31. Battles selected

Chapter 31:

Disclaimer: Wow there is a lot of things in this fic I don't own...YET!!

--

The group of fifteen warrors were bolting up the long flight of stairs with post haste. The group consisted of

Two Demi-Gods: Sky and Bridge

two Ninja's, a black garbed silver dragon, and a sand spirit possesed insomniac: Kurogane and Gaara

A Demon Necromancer: Riku

Two priest, one kind and gentle, the other ruthless and gunhappy: Stefan and Sanzo

A half-Human-Half-Demon: Gojyo

A human turned Demon: Hakkai

A food obsesed monkey king: Goku

A one handed ice warrior: Akira

Three corpse puppets: Juugo, Ryoko, and Takezo

A Shinigami: Ryuk

And a meat bun: Mokona

Never had a group of warriors been seen before.

" Theres a door up ahead!! " yelled Mokona from where he was sitting on Bridges shoulder. Kurogane rolled his eyes

" We can all see that meatbun! ".

" Waah, mommy the doggy is being mean to me!! " Mokona cried to Bridge.

" Kuro-Baka don't be mean to Mokona! " Bridge snapped not sure if he should be happy or disturbed that he was so addept to being mommy so soon.

As insults were slung back and forth, the group smashed through the door as no one was in the mood to sing. The group found themselves in a rough mountany terrain surrounded on all sides by mountains. Suddenly the ground started tilting downward.

" Don't move!! " yelled Kurogane and everyone froze in place. Slowly the ground leveled itself.

" Whats happening? " asked Sky as he held Bridge close. Riku muttered an incantation and his shadow slithered across the area like a snake. A few seconds later it returned to normal.

" This rock top were standing on is being balanced on a needle and if we make it tipover it won't be a short fall over, theres a giant gourge surrounding us ".

" It would appear that we have another opponent to face " commented Hakkai and he was quickly answered by a loud rumbling sound off in the distance. A dust cloud was rushing toward them and everyone carefully moved into fighting stances. A figure burst from the ground flying over to them and landing with a loud crash. The group brased themselves for another tilt, only to find that it didnt come.

" Hello all glad to see you could come hear!! " yelled an excited voice. The dust cleared to reveal a large musclebound man wearing black jeans, his head was completely bald and his face was eerily familiar.

" Brock?! " exclaimed Bridge suprised to see the man again.

" Didnt we already kick your sorry-ass? " asked Gojyo.

The man laughed again " Brock be my brother. I am Doton, Brock is little brother, I big brother ".

Doton was much smaller, compared to giant Brock.

He pointed a finger at Gojyo " Are you one who cut Brothers arm off and nearly bled him to death?! " Gojyo pointed Goku

" No that was him " Doton looked at Goku for a few seconds then broke into another fit of laughter

" You must be kidding. No way little pipsqueak could defeat brother ".

Hey ass-face I didnt do it on perpous, but yeah I guess that was me!! " yelled Goku glaring at Doton.

The bald man stopped laughing after seeing the fierce look in the monkey kings eyes.

" Aye, then you be the one I will fight. The rest of you go on ". A door rose up from nothing open and waiting.

Goku summoned his Nyou-bo staff " I'll stay here and fight him you guy go-oww ".

Sanzo smacked Goku in the head with his fan " You stupid chimp. You are not fighting alone ". He pulled out his gunblade.

" I know monkey, don't be greedy " said Gojyo pulling out his shakujou staff.

" Really Goku you think you would know better by now " added Hakkai preparing his chi. " Once again it would seem we will be the first to battle. You all go on ".

With quick word of farwell Bridge, Sky and the others ran through the door.

" This guy is definetly tougher then his brother " said Gojyo

" Aw you scared little Kappa? " asked Goku sweetly.

" Fuck you bean monkey! " yelled The red haired man.

" Bitches tear each others eyes out later we have bigger things to deal with at the moment " snapped Sanzo as Doton cracked his knuckles and started walking toward them.

" Hey you guys maybe we should make a bet " said Goku, the others nodded

" Here it is, whoever dies loses!! " yelled Gojyo

"Now thats a bet! " exclaimed Goku as they dashed toward there opponent.

--

" Where are we now asked Akira. The new room was of a dungeon feel. Smoke eclipsed the expansive floor. The windows were barred, but still gave a view. The outside appeared to space.

" Are we above the earth? " Stefan asked. The large room appeared to be empty but a powerful presence could be felt by all, and this one was strongr then Doton by a lot.

" Sky I think I reconize this room " said Bridge. Sky nodded

" Yeah me to. From the ranger history class at SPD. This place fits the description of Lord Zedds henchmen Goldar. But the book never said it was this big ".

" Zangetsu changed his appearance and name " Bridge pointed out " Goldar probably did the same.

" Indeed Rangers indeed I did! "

A figure clad in large glorous golden armor floated down from the sealing on large black wings. His face was a combination of a mans and a jaguars. The fusion gave him an atttractive exotic look. Even as he was grining maliciously and showing off fanged, jagged teeth. He landed softly on the floor, dispelling fog with his wings.

" Goldar the weakling is dead! I am Magensha the the golden blade!! "

He smirked at Sky and Bridge " It has been to long since I have had the pleasure of facing a power ranger. I hope you do not dissapoint for I wish to defeat you with my new and much stronger power!! " Magensha cackled and pulled out a long broad, golden blade.

Sky's hands went for his sword but Gaara stepped between them.

" I will face him " Sand slowly started slithering out of his gourd. Magensha shrugged

" I'd rather fight a ranger but you defeated Seymour. So I shals face you and I shall defeat you!! "

Akira stepped up beside Gaara " He aint the only one your facing hairy-ass. Bridge get going ".

Bridge nodded pulled them both into a hug " You guys better not die "

Gaara hugged Bridge back " We won't "

" Akira I have something for you " said Riku, he held out his hand and a skeletal hand appeared in it.

Kurogane whisled " A liches hand. That aint easy to come by ". Riku shrugged

" It is when you have twenty under your control. Anyway let me see that stump ".

Akira grumbled but held up the spot where his left hand used to be. After a few seconds, Riku had attached.

" There you go, try it out ". Akira raised the hand up for everyone to see and shot the middle finger up. Riku rolled his eyes

" I can see your already in love with it. Sky I have a gift for you to, give me your sword ".

Sky handed the demon his Sakabatou. Riku muttered a spell and the sword was bathed in a black light for a moment.

" Here to help for future battles ". Sky took his sword back and inspected it

" What did you do to it? " Riku gave him a mysterious smile.

" I'm gonna let you figure that out for yourself. Now lets go! ".

Another door had rissen up and the remainder of the group sped through it. The last thing they heard was Magensha laughing and Akira telling Gaara to shove sand in his mouth to stop that stupid laughing.

--

What appeared to be the courtyard of a large japanese mansion met them.

" This room is kinda like Seymour's " said Riku " It feels like were outside "

" I am glad you appreciate the depth of my home " sitting on the porch of the of the mansion in a white fur coat. The hood was down revealing a man in his early twenties with long black hair.

Bridge felt a rush of anger at the man in front of them. The man who had helped that bitch kidnapp Sky.

" Sorry Bridge but this bastard is mine " said Riku stepping forward. Juugo, Ryoko, and Takezo behind him, Ryuk floated above him laughing.

" Corpsemaster Riku. I am honored to face someone of your caliber " said Naraku smirking.

Riku returned the smirk " Wish I could say the same, but with a half-breed as my opponent, I do not have the luxurie ".

Riku's comment made Naraku's eye twitch but he still kept his composure " Say what you will, it matters not to me. For out of the two of us I shall be the victorious one ".

Stefan moved next to Riku " Three of us! " Naraku laughed

" KUKUKU, as you wish priest, it has been awhile since I have killed a man of the clothe ". He stood up

" Bridge I guess it's time for us to part " said Riku. Bridge nodded and the two Uke's hugged

" Riku you are without a doubt my best friend, well next to Sky, and Syd, and Z,

Riku playfully popped Bridge on the head " Bastard. Get the fuck out of here and go kick show Zangetsu who the Crimson King is!! ".

They hugged ahain and kissed on the cheek. Stefan and Sky shook hands

" Take care of your lover " said Stefan

" You too " said Sky

" Careful this guy is no pushover. Keep on your toes and trie to anticpate his moves " said Kurogane

Riku and Stefan nodded.

Bridge, Sky and Kurogane headed for the door

Naraku smiled and the Sky started to darken over.

" He's summoning demons " said Stefan shivering slightly at the rapidly growing numbers of demonic aura.

Riku kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his groin " We can take this bastard easy. What say we finish this quickly so we can move onto more pleasurable things ". Stefan blushed and nodded his body shaking for an entirely different reason now.

A large sworm of demons descended from the clouds. Demons of various sizes and shapes and types.

Riku cackled " Come you bastard. Let us see what is stronger, your demons or my Corpses!! "

And the battle commenced.

--

" Okay, why is the a giant pinaple in the room, and whats with the rock, and the eastern island head " asked Sky.

The brothers shrugged there shoulders. " Why are there flower patterns in the sky? " asked Bridge.

Kurogane clapped his little brothers shoulder " Shiro-Chan this is it. Whoever this guy is me and Tate will handle him. It's you who has to face Zangetsu, alone ".

Bridge nodded then turned to Sky " I just got you back and already we have to be separated ". Sky smiled gently and pulled his fiancee ino a hard hug and kissed the top of his head.

" I know, I don't want to leave you either, but Kurogane is right, you are the one who has to fight Zangetsu. The strongest, I am proud to say you are my lover, the mother of my child, and my bottom boy " Bridge blushed, and Kurogane anime falls laughing.

" I love you Schuyler Tate " Bridge kissed Sky gently taking the flavor and letting Sky slip his tongue in his mouth. Kurogane stood up shaking his head as his little brother made out with his future husband.

" They make such a lovely couple " came a gushy voice. Kurogane shrugged

" I guess " he turned to see a large figure covered by a huge cloak.

" Hey stop the mouth play, Tate our opponent is here! " The Tates broke apart with a few little kisses.

" The door to Zangetsu is right over there through my house ". He pointed to the pinaple.

" You live in a pinaple? " asked Bridge. The figure nodded.

" Becareful bro " said Bridge hugging Kurogane. The ninja smirked as he returned the hug

" Yes mother, and where are you going meatbun? ". Mokona was till perched on Bridges shoulder.

" I'm staying with mommy! " Sky grinned realizing it wouldnt be long before someone else was calling Bridge that.

Bridge waved goodbye and vanished reapeaing in fron of the oinaple and walked in vanishing.

Sky and Kurogane dropped into fighting stances. " Hey big guy whats your name? Not that I really care those I defeat ".

The figure laughed, an extremely annoying laugh as he flung off the giant cloak to reveal... a yellow sponge in brownshorts, white shirt with red tie, knees high socks, and black shiny shoes. " Im SpongeBobSquarePants and it's time to fight!!, ahahahahhahaha ". Sky and Kurogane anime fall.

Meanwhile Bridge is dashing up an inpossiple number of stairs his mind focused on his upcoming battle " _Zangetsu, this ends nowwww!!_...TBC

The fights have all been seleceted, and everyone has there opponent.

Sanzo/Goku/Hakkai/Gojyo VS Doton

Gaara/Akira VS Magensha

Riku/Stefan VS Naraku

Sky/Kurogane VS Sponge Bob Square Pants

Bridge VS Zangetsu

Who will come away from these battles victorious!!

Next chapter: The Sanzo party faces off against Doton. But there battle field is not on there side. As they battle the earth manipulating man they must also battle there foorting or plunge to certain death!!, till then!!


	32. Viewing and new arrivals

Chapter 32: Viewing and new arrivals

Disclaimer: Don't own much of this

We are winding down to the end of this fic, I would like to thank all those who have read and reviewed, THANK YOU!!!, now on with the show

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zangetsu sits on his throne his hands folded across his lap as he contemplated. Things were not going exactly as he planned, but pretty damn close., He had four of the five weapons, the final one was on it's way.

" _Bridge Carson _" Zangetsu thought " _You are an enteresting little ranger to say the least _". Zangetsu mused how his battle with the power rangers seemed to be eternal, but he never expected them to face him in this form.

" _That boy's power transcends ranger power. It outranks it there was that golden light that tore through space, time and dimention, power neither godly nor demonic. what is it all? ". _ The red skined man suddenly noticed he was shaking? fear?, no EXCITEMENT!!!

Zangetsu ached to face bridge in combat. The lower part of his robes was becoming very tight. Zangetsu let his hands travel down into his robes as he gripped his large crimson cock. He pounded his meat to visions of Bridge on he back legs spread wide and groaning as Zangetsu pounded into him. Zangetsu came with a roar of Bridges name.

" LET IT COMMENCE NOW, CUM TO ME BRIDGE, SO THAT I MIGHT SHOW YOU WHO IS DEEMED WORTHY OF THE CRIMSON KING TITLTE MY SWEET!!!

Bridge running up the stairs stoped and sneezed a cold wave running down his spine.

_SOMWHERE UNAMABLE_

_Three figures tregged through fog thick like snow, wearing cloaks. With the hoods up._

_The one in the lead wore his cloak down, short spiky hair glowing a dark harmonious/terrifying light. He smiles amongst the destruction as they move through the worlds._

_" Hold on dear cousin help is on the ". In the back a female voice asked if they are there yet while the last moves in dreamlike slumber....__**TBC**_

Next chapter, The sanzo party squares off against the Doton, but the lanscpe is not on there side. Can the fearsome foursome pull there strengths or will they fall into blithering darkness. till then


	33. Sanzo Party VS Doton

Chapter 33: Sanzo Party VS Doton

Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD or a few other things

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" TAKE THIS ASSFACE!!! " yelled Goku as he dashed toward Doton. Leaping up he slams his Nyoi-bo straight onto Dotons head. Upon contact a shockwave shook Goku's whole body and flung him back on his ass.

" Whoa!! " exclaimed Goku " That guys hard as a rock! ".

" Looks like baby monkey couldnt hack it " laughed Gojyo as he raised his Shakujou staff " If it's one thing I know it's about being HARD! ". He loose the chain and sickled toward Doton. Just as with Goku's attack it bounced off. Gojyo just smirked twirled his staff. The chain and sickle slashed all over the hard skinned man, but ultimately doing no damage.

Gojyo retracted the chain " Shit the fucker is hard! ".

Goku laughed " Haha stupid kappa and what were you saying about me? ".

" That your a stupid monkey! "

" Well your a stupid Lechy Kapp! "

" Nice one Bean monkey! "

" Shut up Cockroach Kappa! "

As Goku and Gojyo continue there pointless argument, Sanzo and Hakkai surveyed the still unmoving Doton.

" Based on what we just learned from team braintrust, the bastard can't be harmed by physical means or it would take someone of real monster strength to make a dent " commented Sanzo.

Hakkai nodded " Yes, and no one in our group posses such without great cost " They were both thinking of Goku without his diadem.

Sanzo shook his head " Fuck that, I leave something like this up to THAT " he cocked his head the direction of Goku and Gojyo who were butting heads, literaly.

Hakkai laughed " Can't disagree with you on that one. Mmm perhaps my chi attacks can help? ". Before Sanzo could answer that Doton let out a loud hefty laugh.

" HAHAHAH, you skinny ass sissy boys are quite hilarious. Nothing you you will affect this magnificent body. But my attacks on the other hand ". And to prove his point he slammed his foot down and the ground shook violently. Suddenly spears of stone erupted from the ground.

" Holy shit! " yelled Gojyo as He and Goku narrowly dodged the first and more followed. All four of the warriors leaped and ducked Doton boasted.

" I have power over rock and stone. This whole area is mine to control see. ". The the surface started tilting again. This time going further downward. Goku slammed his staff into the ground, Gojyo grabbed his hand, and Sanzo grudgingly grabbed Gojyos.

Doton smirked and opened his mouth to laugh and boast, but suddenly a fist came out of nowhere filled with energy knocking him off his feet. The tilting area instantly changed back to it's original state. Doton hopped back to his feet and glared at his assailant. Hakkai had once again cassed off his limiters and assumed his demonic form. His chi blazing like fire in his hands.

" It appears you can be harmed by physical means " said Hakkai smiling sadisticaly.

Sanzo and the others watched from a safe distance away.

Doton was barely on his feet before Hakkai appeared behind him, hand on the beefy mans shoulders, Hakkai's chi raced across Dotons stony flesh burning him. Doton screaming and refexively made a spear of stone shoot up from the ground to impale Hakkai. But Hakkai a barrier that shattered the stone. Hakkai leaped into the air and floated, being held aloft by his blazing chi.

" Youll find it harder to strike me with the earth.

Doton glared for a moment, but then it changed into a cruel grin. " Aye, I can't get you, but those three ".

The ground around Sazo, Goku, and Gojyo started cracking.

" Oh fuck this shit! " exclaimed Gojyo He raised his staff again and sent the chain blade at Doton. He knocked it out of the way and raised his left foot to stomp down. But the moment he did this he found himself paralyzed. Hakkai's vines printed on his body.

" It appears you cannot make the platform move without the use of movement, which I have eliminated " said Hakkai directly into Dotons ear before slamming a chi powered fist into his back. The force of the blow knocked Doton onto his stomache, but Hakkai did not relent. He continualy punched Dotons rippling back calling a pain racked scream from the man. Hakkai was soon laughing psychoticaly.

" Geez Hakkai is frigging terrifying " said Goku hiding behind Sanzo.

" No shit sherlock to that " Gojyo smirked even as he tried to lite a cigarrete with trembling hands.

Suddenly Doton roared and broke from Hakkai's hold. The ground exploded into a blizzard of jagged blades of stone, locked on Hakkai. He took to the air blasting the rocks back as he zoomed around.

" This can't go on for much longer " said Sanzo stoicly. " I'm not sure if you two dipshits remember oor not but chi is a persons life force. Hakkai's may be streghthened in this form but that does not mean he is not without limits. If this keeps up he'll end up dead. Goku and Gojyo were shocked at this revelation, but they soon learned it to be true as Hakkai started slowing down. He dropped back to the ground, barely staying on his legs. His breathing was becoming harsher, more ragged., sweat was poureing fro him.

" Hey Hakkai you have to stop! " yelled Goku running to him.

" Stay back Goku! " called Hakkai but it was to late a giant fist of stone rocketed toward Goku. The monkey king barely turned to notice it before he was knoced out of the way by Hakkai.

" HAKKAI!!! " Goku screamed as his friend was smashed into the ground. The others gathered around him. He had created barrier to absorb the damaged, but he was to week and it had shattered knocking him unconcious.

" Okay if Hakkai is out, then we are officialy screwed " said Hakkai checking his friends pulse.

" Aye that you are " Doton grined triumphantly stamping his foot down. The surface tilted over rapidly till it was completely on it's site. Goku, and the others barely hanging on his staff, Gojyo holding the unconscious Hakkai under his arm.

" Well lads The inevideble has happened you have lost to me, and now I shall avenge my brothers defeat and death!! "

" Goku didnt kill him numb nuts! " yelled Gojyo, but Doton ignored him and charged striaght down at them. Out of nowhere a torrent of water smashes into Doton knocking him, and the platform on there back.

The Sanzo party was flung into the air landing on a giant water bubble.

" Wow Gojyo that was cool! " exclaimed Goku, but the kappa shook his head.

" That wasnt me Goku "

" Then who- IT WAS JUST LITTLE OLE ME!! " exclaimed a womans voice cutting Sanzo off.

The owner of the voice was a young woman being held aloft in the air by twirls of water.

" FEAR NOT BOYS THE BEAUTIFUL WATER MAIDEN IS HEAR TO SAVE YOUUU!! "...TBC

In the next chapter. Before we can find out who has come to the Sanzo parties aid we must first see how everyone else is doing. As Akira and Gaara face off against Magensha they must pull there strength ogether if they hope to defeat this monster and his seemingly invinsible offense/defense, till next time!!


	34. Frozen grip and sands Assault

Chapter 34: Akira/Gaara VS Magensha: Deaths grip and sands battle

Disclaimer: Do not own

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter: The Sanzo party faced off against the powerful Doton. At first they were struggling against his defense, but soon he was against the ropes as Hakkai in his true demon form went on the assault, But Hakkais power ate at his life force, forcing him to weaken and the team to be at a dissasvantage again. But just when death seemed inevidable, they are saved by a mysterious, perky water who is she?

Magensha spread his wings and took to the air. He grinned down at his opponents, showing off his razor sharp teeth. It had been a long time since he had discarded his old self and name. Now he was no longer the weak Goldar, but the powerful Magensha, he would not lose. He would prove his undying loyalty to lord Zangetsu. These two may not be power rangers but they would do.

" He appears to be lost in thought " commented Gaara, arms folded across his chest, sand slithering out of his gourd.

Akira smirked, twirling his lone long sword in his new skeletal hand. " Hey ugly it's rude to ignore those yer fighting!! ". He slashed doward and a pillar of ice erupted from the ground racing up to encase Magensha. But suddenly the pillar shatters.

" What the fuck! " exclaimed Akira, rare was it for an opponent to shatter his attack. As the dust cleared a mass of large bulky, spiky clay warriors stood directly beneath Magensha.

" Meet the Putties, version X3X. Gone are the weak barely mobile ones of the past. They are invincible!! ". The Putties X3X were certainly more formidible looking then there predecesors. Larger, broader. Not one looked like another, some with spikes all over there body's, some with blades for arms or whips. Battle helmets adorned there heads. There were ten in all.

" Thats about five apiece each of these invincible mounds of crap " said Akira dropping into a battle stance.

" Try to defeat your or I will have to " stated Gaara in his usualy stony stance.

Akira vanished and appeared in front of the clay warriors. Making an upward sweep with his sword he froze five of them in a pillar of ice. " Looks like im all fin-

Before Akira could finish his insult/comment, the ice shattered and not by his will. The five X3X puddies were unscathed.

" Now this is going to be interesting " said Akira as he rushed his oponents again. Gaara sent waves of sand to envelop his five, but as with Seymours stone golems, they effortlessly broke through it and ran raced toward him. They made contact smashing into a sand doppleganger. Akira and Gaara continued lonching attack after attack with little success there attacks werent strong enough to dent the creatures.

Magesha, still floating overhead was laughing gittily. " Lord Zangetsu will be so pleased to hear how I crushed these weaklings. Then maybe he will return my feelings for him " this last part he delivered just below a whisper.

Akira and Gaara are back to back. Surrounded by the X3X.

" We are in quite the predicament "

" No shit sherlock we are-!! "

Akira felt a throbb in his new skeletal left hand. He looked down at it feeling a power slowly stir in it. He smirked to himself, thinking he would be forced to thank Riku later.

" Sandy leave this to me " said Akira raisning his left hand. Gaara nodded. The mobbed surged forward towards them and Akira jumped up above one of them and slammed his skeletal hand down on it's head. Upon impact the clay warrior was frzen to the core in the icy grip of death, shattering out of existence.

" The Lich is a creature of death that specializes in ice magic. Thorough it's power my own icy skills have become more formidible " Akira was grinning smugly " Here I come you gumbee rejects! ". Akira darted amongs the enemie his palm pressing against each of them till all of the X3X puddies are ice dust in the wind.

Magensha glares down and before he can open his mouth to start a pointless rant he was suddenly enveloped in a cocoon of sand.

" _Sabaku Kyu, Desert Coffin "_

Gaara floated infront of Magensha on a cloud of sand. His right hand extended out in open palm.

" _Sabaku Soso, Desert Funeral "_

The sand tried to crush Magensha but the cocoon seemed to be pushed back away from focused more, willing the sand to obey him. Suddenly the cocoon exploded and Gaara was knocked to the ground landing in a soft cushion of sand. Magensha's armor was gone and he floated completely naked. His large body a bulging mass of muscle. His fur a deep blue/black. A powerful aura wafted from him making the air around him disort.

" MWHAHAHA YOU FOOLS, THAT ARMOR I WORE REPRESSED MY GREAT POWER, NOW I CAN FIGHT YOU UNHIBITTIED, GAZE UPON MY GREAT VISAGE! "

Akira and Gaara just stared at the naked beast man. His cock was fully erect and riddiculously huge.

" You dont see that everyday "

" You sure don't Sandy, you sure don't "

" I SEE YOU ARE ADMIRING ONE OF MY MOST SPECIAL FEATURES. IT IS ONE OF LORD ZANGETSU'S FAVORITES!! ".

Akira and Gaara shuddered at the mental image.( I am going to write a PWP of Zangetsu/Magensha ).

Gaara suddenly sent a large whip of sand at the Magensha , it whirled around him before going in for the kill. But the empowered Magensha smacked it away.

" CANT YOU DO BETTER THEN THAT?!! ".

" Of course we can " said Akira from directly behind him. Magensha dove down, avoiding his killer touch. Akira landed on Gaara's sand whip and together they went after Magensha. They zoomed all over the room, Akira riding on the sand whip and Gaara on his sand cloud. The duo lonched attack after attack. Akira would jump off the whip and attack at the same time Gaara made the whip lash out. Magensha dodged and parried all of there efforts.

" SUCH WEAK POWER. LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT REAL POWER LOOKS LIKE!!!!! ". A giant golden jaguar headed cannon materialized on his broad shoulders. " BEHOLD THE GOLD-BLADE-CANNON!! ".

The mouth of the cannon started glowing ominously. Gaara and Akira backed away eyeing the device suspiciously. Suddenly Magensha roared " THIS GLORIOUS WEAPON WAS CRAFTED ESPECIALY FOR ME. WHAT IT FIRES MY POWERFUL AURA IN A DESTRUCTIVE BURST, WATCH. ROAR OF THE DEMON BEAST KING!! ". A massive blast of energy exploded towards Gaara and Akira. The blast hit the ground causing the whole room to shake.

" NOTHING BUT SMOKE IS LEFT, NOT EVEN PATHETIC CORPSES SURVIVE MY WRATH-AHHHHH "

A large spear zoomed out of the smoke impaling Magensha through the stomache.

" WHAT, H-H-HOW CAN THIS BE!!? "

The dust cleared reaveling a large toy like replica of the one tailed beast Shukaku made entirely of sand.

" Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tate: Ultimate Absolute Defense of Shukaku. By using pressure I hardened the minerals in the sand to the highest point creating an inpenitrable defense " said Gaara calmly behind the shield " The objecgt that struck you through the stomache is _Zettai Hōgeki: Shukaku no Hōkō: _Ultimate Absolute Attack: Shukaku's Halberd, the offensive form of the shield, By crushing the hardest mineral a weapon that pierce any defense us created. The loss is yours ".

" Damn that was awsome! " exclaimed Akira shooting Magensha the middle finger " Game over fuzz-fuck ".

Magensha was paralyzed, just barely able to stay afloat. Blood was gushing out from the wound.

" NO I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED. I WILL NEVER LEAVE LORD ZANGETSU'S SIDE!! " Suddenly A red aura wrapped around Magensha and he began to jerk and grow.

Zangetsu sat in his chamber smirking and he held the staff he hadnt touched in years " Magensha, you are very valuable, as a fuck toy if not a warrior, so I command you to grow!! ".

Magensha grew and grew, Longer and slightly wider. Soon he towered over the two. His furr a deep blood red. The wound had completely seealed up and in it's place was the golden blade cannon, only larger and more menacing.

" Okay, were fucked " said Akira who was breathing hard. The liches hand required a lot of energy to use. Even Gaara was feeling out of breath, using to of his strongest techniques in rapid succession.

" I CAN FEEL YOU LORD ZANGETSU, THANK YOU FOR THIS WONDERFUL GIFT. I SHALL PUT IT TO GOOD USE " His voice boomed louder then before. Akira and Gaara moved into fighting stances. Suddenly a feeling of uphoria filled the room and white and black feathers started raining down. Akira and Gaara started swooning, sleep falling over them. Two strong hands gripped there shoulders stoping the sleeping effect. Akira turned to there benifactor.

" Who the hell are you?...TBC.

Next chapter: It's a battle of the ghouls as Riku squares off against Naraku, as demons and zombies clash, the truth about Riku and his connection no the children of the lord of nightmares is revealed. Till then


	35. Puppet Fight

Chap 35: Riku VS Naraku:Ultimate battle of the puppets,Part 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill dont own, a few things

* * *

Recap: Akira and Gaara found themselves facing Magensha, Zangetsu's oldest and most infactuated with him warrior, even with the aid of a liches hand and the ultimate offense and defense, the duo was in need of there mysterious benifactors help

_The Lord Of Nightmares is the creator of all worlds in existence. It is written that it is the ultimate being, if the four worlds are destroyed and returned to chaos, The Lord Of Nightmares shall return to it's true form. Mazoku: demon race or evil race, and Shinzoku: godly race, were the first creatures created from the chaos, fighting without end. The supreme god is Red Dragon God" Flare Dragon " Ceiphied and the supreme demon is Dark Lord Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo. Ruby-Eyes created five demon lords. These lords power trump all other demons: Deep-Sea-Dolphin, Beastmaster Zellas, Metallium, Dynast Grausherra, Chaos Dragon Gaav, and Hellmaster Phibrizzo. Out of these demons, none rival Phibrizzo the lord of death and second in power only to Shabranigdo and Ceiphied. Since the great war that split Ruby-Eyes into pieces and scattered him, the five lords have gone about there own devices waiting for the day there master would once again rise, except for Hellmaster who mysteriously dissapeared..._

Naraku's castle was in utter chaos as demons rained down from the sky. Riku watched them fly down with bloodlust radiating from his eyes. Like all demons, he enjoyed violence. Loved the sight of blood and pain and death. A glorious massacre was about to take place here, he could taste it and it was turning him on something fierce. He turned to Stefan who was standing right next to him, watching the demon horde as well, his eyes holding holy power. Ryuk was floating above them, as usual cackling. Ryoko, Takezo, and Juubei were standing corpsely still awaiting there masters orders.

" Time for war! " Riku proclaimed in demonic glee " My Nosferatu, Attack!! ".

The three zombie warriors darted forward with deathly speed. Ryoko reaching the horde first.

**Ryoko, the corspe bride: She was the daughter of a legendary swordsmen and as such had succceeded her father in power and skill. She fell in love with the blacksmiths son and he with her. On the day of there wedding, a gang of thieves raided the village. They attacked the church killing everyone inside. They kept Ryoko for her beauty and brutaly raped her. As she lay there dying slowly, she prayed to whatever god or devil that heard her to allow her vengence. Riku heard her call and resurected her as an undead. She tortured every single one of the bandits to death and afterwards swore her aliegence to Riku. He gave her a japanese long sword had been forged from the bones of a 100 demons, Riku sealed the soul of her lover. The swords name is **

Ryoko unsheathed her sword, it glowed an ominous violet color before becoming a blur and cutting through the first demon wave. She twirled around in a full circle creating shockwaves any demon with a 100 meters was instantly felled. Takezo leaped over the undead swordswoman and delivered a series of crushing kicked to a large bull-like demon, breaking it instantly.

**Takezo, the sinful monk: He was raised since birth in the culture of the buhdist. He excelled in martial arts, becoming his monesarys strongest. But buhdist teaches nonviolence and he was never expected to use it. But that did not satisfy Takezo, he yerned to test his skills in combat, so late at night he would sneak away and pick fights with the local thugs. He slaughtered them without an ounce of hesitation, thrilled at the batles he fought. Oppon taking a life he began to explore other sins, drinking, smoking, homosexuality. His deeds did not go unnoticed, and the head monks were enragedby Takezos actions and they sought to halt him. Unfortunately Riku, who had been attracted to the monesary by a failed excorsim, killed every last monk, for no real reason. Takezo arrived back after a leeting with one of his male lovers to the carnage. He fought Riku but was easily defeated, Riku took a shine to him and the rest as they say is history.**

A half octapus half sparrow demon made a grab for Takezo with eight tentacles, talons attached to the tip. The sinful zombie monk dissapeared and appeared above it. Pressing his palms together he shot down, piercing striaght through his oppent and spinning to another. Juugo moved through the crowd grabbing random enemies with blinding speed and ripping them apart.

**Juugo: Not much can be said about this behemoth, donned only in a black fool body straight jacket, it is said that Riku studied the notes of doctor Frankestein, and sowed Juugos body together from various creatures, humans, demons, dragons, etc. Said by many to be Riku's ultimate corpse puppet.**

The three zombies blurred, demons felling left and right at the ferocity of there unlife.

Riku laughed creepily " Dance my puppets dance. Show these fools to respect the undead! spill there guts, crush there skulls, mangle them BATHE IN THERE BLOOD, FEAST ON THERE SOULS!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ".

Naraku watched the scene, his demon horde was being over run by three undead. Riku is truly a master Necromancer, to instill corpses with this much tenacity.

" My power is only a small factor of this " said Riku making the half demon raise his eyebrows.

" _He can read minds?! "_

" It's not your mind but your soul that im reading little halfling. My servants abilities are barely influenced by me, it all there own!! " Riku launched himself at Naraku, death energy pulsing through his body channeling through his hands he sent a pulsating blast of unlife. But Naraku raised his barrier up, the death blast bouncng off it and hitting a section of Naraku's army, the demons falling still.

" Impressive barrier looks like i'll have to try harder ".

Stefan stood in the background unsure of what to do. Riku's faction was in no need of assistance, and truthfully he did not want to help them.

" **Nice show mmm **" Ryuk stood next to the priest " **You hate undead don't you** "

It wasnt a question and Stefan couldnt answer either way. He loathed the undead and all those who had ties to them, he'd hoped his love for Riku could gey him through it to be with him, but the more he spent around him, the more he felt himself being pulled away.

Riku hurled spell after spell at the barrier, each one making a dent in it.

" Dancing blades! " Riku whirled around and created a shield of ice to block the the wind blades. Standing on a feather a few feet above him in the air was a humanoid demon woman dressed in a white flower pattern kimono.

" This is my fair child Kagura of the wind " said Naraku reinforcing his barrier.

Riku floated up into the air.

Kagura opened her mouth to say something but found her voice to be gone as Riku gripped her throat.

" Sorry but I dont have time for cannon fodder " He willed the 10 aspects of death into Kagura

Nihilism

Sacrifice

Loneliness

Intoxication

Destruction

Despair

Rage

Greed

Madness

Old age

Kagura was assaulted simaltaneous by these powerful death energys, each shattering her mind, body, and soul till she vanished in **COMPLETE DEATH.**

Riku cackled wickedly " By envoking the ten asspects of death I call on the force to completely kill the persons very existence, youll soon forget she ever existed, hahaha!! "

Naraku was sweating " _Such a power to have, it's quite frightening _" he thought " _So frightening that I simply must have it "_

Riku could see what Naraku was planning and smirked. He began chanting a spell.

" _Lords of the frozen, lords of the lightning intwine thy self and bring death in your wake. Frozen Kirin!! "_

Riku's spell combined his ice and lightning magics into the form of a hooved chimaera composed of lightning with an icy armor around it. The creature galloped down on Naraku, it's goal to shatter his barrier, but the half demon had been expecting this. A small child of pure white and holding a mirror appeared out of nowhere. Riku's spell was instantly sucked into her mirror.

" Kana of the void, my oldest child, she has the most delightful power. Watch! "

The Kirin erupted from Kana's mirror heading straight for it's caster. Riku made no move to avoid he reflected attack, letting himself be consumed by it.

Naraku giggled " Kukuku, good job Kanna. I had wanred to absorb him into my flesh but-

" Absorb me, that sounds so naughty! " came Rikus voice directly behind. Naraku whirled around to see Riku slipping out of his shadow. " A creature of the void is she, then return to it! " Riku's shadow grabbed Kana engulfing her till there was nothing.

Riku laughed " Well is that all you have left Naraku? "

The half demon glared " _What is he? a half like me, but I can't sense the human, I can't even sense the demon side of him. It's said that Riku was spawned between a human mage and a demoness, but is that really true? "_

Riku's smile took on a twisted sidem, as he knew something, but a part of him was in the dark about it.

Riku brought his hands, pulsating with a blinding light of death energy. Narku refused to lose, there had to be some way to tip the scales, in the mean time he summoned even more demons from the dark cloud in the sky.

Riku rolled his eyes " Do you really think inviting more of your pets is going to accomplish something? " The energy in his hands whirled around him till it formed a large gaping hole behind him. Naraku gazed at it expectantly, a terrible power emminated from it. He could swear he saw a red brick road? Suddennly it seemed as if a million eyes were looking back at him from the void.

" Time to show you why Im called the puppet master!!!! "

Next chapter: Riku and Naraku's fight escalates as Riku pulls off the kid gloves and turn to his creepier undead and when the death of someone close occurs will Hell Master Phibrizzo appear at last?, all this and more on the next chapter. Which I promise will come soon, till then!!


End file.
